


Babysitting

by Araliay



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Major Original Character(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araliay/pseuds/Araliay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das SGC führt, mit den Tokra und Jaffa zusammen, eine Expedition auf einem fremden Planeten durch. Ihre Hoffnung ist es, die beiden verfeindeten Parteien, durch solide Zusammenarbeit einander näher zu bringen. Die Wissenschaftler haben da andere Ideen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tag 1

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier sollte hauptsächlich lustig sein, also habe ich so ungefähr keine Rücksicht, auf die Kontinuität der Serie genommen. Ich wollte Kowalski, also hab ich ihn.  
> Es geht hier auch Hauptsächlich um die original characters, auch wenn die "echten" auch mit von der Partie sind.

**Oder: Warum ein Taori niemals zwischen einem Jaffa und einem Tokra stehen sollte.**

**Tag 1**

Das StarGate auf PX 4395 war von sanften Hügeln umgeben. Das hohe Gras wiegte sich im Wind und das satte Grün wurde nur gelegentlich von roten Blumen unterbrochen. In der Ferne waren die Ruinen einer alten Stadt zu erkennen, die sich gegen den strahlend blauen Himmel abzeichnete.

Einzig die kleine Stadt aus weißen Zelten passte nicht ins Bild. Der Anblick ihrer Bewohner war einfach zu ungewöhnlich, um ignoriert zu werden. Tokra, Jaffa und Taori gingen friedlich ihren Beschäftigungen nach, ohne die geringsten Anstalten zu machen sich zu bekämpfen. So hatte es zumindest den Anschein, denn einem guten Beobachter fielen gewisse Details auf, die etwas anderes erzählten.

Nie sah jemand Tokra und Jaffa zusammenstehen, um sich einfach miteinander zu unterhalten. Mit den Taori hingegen hatte keine der beiden Gruppen ein Problem ein Gespräch zu beginnen. So sahen sich die Taori ständig in der Position als Friedenstifter oder aber Prellböcke zwischen den beiden Parteien. Genau eine dieser Begegnungen spielte sich gerade wieder ab.

„Oh kommt schon Jungs. So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht gewesen sein." Beschwichtigend hob der junge Taori die Hände. Er war zwar in das typische grün des StarGate Kommandos gekleidet, doch die unordentlichen blonden Haare waren etwas zu lang für einen militärischen Haarschnitt.

„Doch das ist es David. Du solltest dich wirklich nicht mit dieser . . . Person . . . abgeben." Der Tokra versuchte nicht einmal die Verachtung, die in seiner Stimme mit schwang, zu verbergen. Seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte seinen Unwillen über die ungeliebte Gesellschaft aus. Der stämmige Jaffa, den er soeben beleidigt hatte, gab nur ein kurzes Knurren von sich, bevor er einen Schritt auf ihn zu ging, um sich zu revanchieren.

Noch bevor die beiden Streithähne aufeinander trafen, tratt der junge Taori selbst einen hastigen Schritt vor, um sich zwischen die beiden zu Stellen. Da er jedoch fast einen Kopf kleiner war, als die beiden Männer, wurde er regelrecht von ihnen zerquetscht. Mit jeweils einer Hand auf der Brust eines der beiden versuchte er verzweifelt sie auseinander zu halten.

„Also wirklich Tanel, du weist doch genauso gut wie ich, dass wir alle auf der gleichen Seite stehen. Bretal ist jetzt auf unserer Seite und es gib keinen Grund für diesen dummen Streit." Trotz der beruhigenden Worte sah David in den blauen Augen des Tokra, dass dieser nicht nachgeben würde.

"Bretal du lässt dich doch nicht auf diesen sinnlosen Streit ein, oder?" Hoffnungsvoll schaute David nun in die schwarzen Augen des Jaffa und erlebte die gleiche Enttäuschung wie zuvor.

„Nein David Delarro. Eine solche Beleidigung werde ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. Im Übrigen bin ich der Meinung, dass viel mehr dieser Tokra, schlechten Einfluss auf dich ausübt und ich das unterbinden sollte." Herausfordernd starrte er Tanel an, der nun seinerseits empört reagierte.

„Du verdammter . . ." Noch bevor Tanel die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, begannen sie erneut nacheinander zu greifen, während David verzweifelt versuchte sie zu trennen. Er wusste zwar, dass er gegen die kräftigeren Männer keine Chance hatte, doch er musste es einfach versuchen.

„Kommt schon Leute. Gewalt ist wirklich keine Lösung. Wir sollten lieber . . ." Bevor David seinen Satz zu Ende sprach, wurde er im Gerangel von jemandem hart gegen die Brust geschlagen und zu Boden geworfen. Schmerzhaft schlug er auf und für ein paar Sekunden blieb ihm die Luft weg.

 

xxoxoxoxx

„Verdammt. Was zur Hölle ist denn hier los!" Bratacs wütender Schrei ließ alle erschrocken innehalten. Selbst die beiden, in ihrer Keilerei vertieften Männer, hielten inne. Nur langsam wurde ihnen klar, dass sich mittlerweile das gesamte Camp um sie versammelt hatte und sie anstarrte. Als sie sich bewusst wurden, was sie da eigentlich taten ließen sie voneinander ab.

„Also nochmal. Wieso genau prügelt ihr zwei euch hier wie kleine Kinder und warum genau befindet sich David Delarro nach Luft ringend auf dem Boden?" Erst durch Bra´tacs wütende Frage wurden den beiden bewusst, dass sie den Grund für ihren Streit ganz aus den Augen verloren hatten. Erschreckt bemerkten sie, dass sich ein weiterer Taori um den am Boden sitzenden David kümmerte.

„Ich höre." Forderte Bratac sie erneut auf sich zu rechtfertigen. Sein Blick, der nun auf beiden ruhte, war nicht mehr wütend, sondern hart und unnachgiebig. Ihre zerzauste Kleidung und die Position, in der er sie gefunden hatte, sagte ihm genug, um zu wissen was passiert war. Aber der Umstand, dass einer der Taori Wissenschaftler ebenfalls getroffen am Boden lag, verwunderte ihn. Er hatte ihn bereits, als einen sehr friedlichen jungen Mann kennen gelernt. Die Vorstellung, dass er ebenfalls beteiligt war, verwarf er sofort, doch die daraus entstehende Ahnung war nicht sehr erbaulich.

„Dieser Tokra beleidigte mich, woraufhin ich meine Ehre verteidigte. Wie David Delarro dabei zu schaden kam, weiß ich nicht." Der Blick, den Bretal bei seinen letzten Worten dem Tokra zuwarf, zeigten allerdings, wer seiner Meinung nach dafür verantwortlich war. Nachdem er diese doch eher knappe Auskunft gehört hatte, wandte er sich nun dem anderem Beteiligten zu.

Die arrogante und feindselige Antwort, die er daraufhin erhielt, überraschte den alten Krieger nicht im geringsten. „Ich bin keinem von euch Jaffa Rechenschaft schuldig."

„Aber mir. Und ich will ebenfalls wissen, was hier passiert ist." Jacob Carter trat, wenig erfreut über den Aufruhr, aus der Menge und taxierte den Tokra streng. Er wusste von Anfang an, dass es bei der Zusammenarbeit mit den Jaffa Probleme geben würde, aber diese offene Feindseligkeit überraschte ihn trotzdem.

„Ich wollte mich nur in Ruhe mit David unterhalten, als der Jaffa einen Streit anfing, in dessen Verlauf jemand David getroffen haben muß." Trotz der ausweichenden Worte am Ende, war Jacob klar, dass Tanel dem Jaffa an allem die Schuld gab. Mit einem leichten Seufzer wollte er zu einer genaueren Befragung ansetzen, als eine dritte Person sich einmischte.

„Mit anderen Worten, keiner von euch war Schuld und gleich hoppelt wahrscheinlich noch der Osterhase hier vorbei." Dieser Kommentar konnte nur von Jack O´Neil kommen, der zusammen mit Daniel Jackson direkt hinter Jacob aufgetaucht war. Ohne sich weiter um die anderen zu kümmern, ging er direkt zu David. Dieser hatte sich mit Hilfe eines Soldaten zumindest so weit aufgerappelt, dass er auf wackeligen Beinen vor ihm stand.

Als erstes musterte er den jungen Wissenschaftler eingehend. Zwar war er etwas blass um die Nase und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die schmerzende Brust, schien aber ansonsten in Ordnung. „Alles OK? Nichts verletzt?"

„Nein Sir. Mir ist nur etwas die Luft weggeblieben." Davids Stimme klang etwas unsicher. Die Entwicklung der Ereignisse und der Schlag gegen seine Brust hatten ihn überrascht. Nie hätte er angenommen, dass die beiden Männer, die ihm zuvor so freundlich vorgekommen waren, dermaßen aggressiv werden konnten.

„Also würdest du mir vielleicht erklären, was passiert ist? Am liebsten in mehr als zwei Sätzen und ohne die Tatsache das anscheinend keiner Schuld hatte." Streng sah Jack ihn an, um klar zu machen, dass er weder Märchen noch Ausflüchte hören wollte. Obwohl er bezweifelte, dass der junge Mann vor ihm die Schlägerei angefangen hatte. Wissenschaftler waren ja nicht unbedingt für ihre hohe Gewaltbereitschaft bekannt.

David hingegen brauchte erst ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu sammeln. Jeder schaute ihn an und wartete gespannt auf den Bericht. Das sich mittlerweile das ganze Camp versammelt hatte, war dabei wenig hilfreich. Vor Nervosität räusperte David sich erst, bevor er anfing.

„Also . . . ich hatte mich gerade mit Bretal unterhalten, als Tanel dazu kam Er wollte unbedingt allein mit mir sprechen und wollte mich wegziehen. Da hat mich Bretal festgehalten und meinte, dass er das auch später machen könnte. Dann fingen die beiden an zu streiten. Anscheinend kannten sie einander schon und waren wenig begeistert sich hier wieder zu treffen." Kurz huschte Davids Blick zu den beiden, bevor er wieder auf Jack landete.

„Ich hab versucht, sie zu beruhigen, aber mit wenig Erfolg. Dann begannen sie mich vor dem jeweils anderen zu warnen, was wohl beide als gegenseitige Beleidigung verstanden. Als sie aufeinander zu traten, hab ich mich zwischen sie gestellt und noch mal versucht sie zu beruhigen." Betroffen schaute David zu Boden bevor er fortfuhr.

„Was wohl eine ziemlich dumme Idee gewesen ist, denn einen Wortwechsel später prügelten sie sich bereits. Mit mir in der Mitte. Bevor ich es geschafft habe, von beiden weg zukommen, spürte ich einen Schlag gegen die Brust und lag auf dem Boden. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wer von beiden es gewesen ist. Dafür war das Durcheinander zu groß."

Wie zu erwarten, hörte sich Davids Version von allen am Wahrscheinlichsten an. Das er sich selbst zum Teil die Schuld gab, machte sie nur noch glaubwürdiger. Mit einem Seufzen drehte sich Jack zu den anderen um und sprach so laut, dass ihn jeder hören konnte.

„Also gibt es hier irgendjemands der was anderes gesehen hat oder noch etwas hinzufügen will?" Sein fragender Blick schweifte über die Gesichter aller Versammelten und blieb am Ende bei den Schuldigen hängen.

Keiner widersprach Davids Aussage und das einzige, was Jack sah, war zustimmendes Nicken. Die beiden Betroffenen selbst machten ebenfalls keine Anstalten sich zu verteidigen und wichen den Blicken des Colonel aus. Der Gedanke, den jungen Wissenschaftler vielleicht selbst im Eifer des Gefechts, verletzt zu haben und jetzt zu hören, dass er sich selbst die Schuld gab, gefiel keinem von beiden.

„Ich bin wirklich äußerst betroffen Jack O´Neil. Es gibt keinen guten Grund für das Verhalten dieses Mannes. Dass er mutwillig in Kauf genommen hat, jemanden zu verletzen, der ihm nichts getan hat und noch versuchte, ihn von einer Dummheit abzuhalten, ist für mich nicht zu verstehen. Ich möchte mich bei David Delarro dafür entschuldigen. Hiermit versichere ich, dass die Jaffa sich ansonsten nicht so schändlich benehmen." Bra´tac fixierte den Jaffa Krieger Demonstrativ.

„Da einer Eurer Leute zu schaden gekommen ist, möchte ich das Maß der Strafe deinem Urteil überlassen Jack O´Neil." Bratacs Worte überraschten den schuldigen Jaffa genauso sehr wie Jack selbst. Dass ihm ein Urteil über einen Jaffa überlassen wurde, zeigte wie ernst es Bratac mit der Situation war.

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen Meister Bratac. Ich bin ebenfalls sehr davon enttäuscht, dass Tanel nicht mehr Umsicht hat walten lassen und einen so unnötigen Streit anfing. Im Namen der Tok´ra entschuldige ich mich ebenfalls bei dir David. Tanels Verhalten Beschämt mich zutiefst und ich versichere, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passiert.

Colonel ich möchte Sie ebenfalls bitten das Strafmaß festzusetzen." Nun war es am Tokra entsetzt aufzuschauen. Trotzdem wagte er Jakob nicht zu widersprechen, da er den schneidenden Ernst in den Worten bemerkt hatte.

Jack hingegen war über die Wendung der Ereignisse zu verblüfft, um sofort zu reagieren. Natürlich zeigte er das keinem und setzte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf. Insgeheim hatte er keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Er war Colonel der Air Force. Er gab Befehle an Soldaten. Wie sollte er den beiden Außerirdischen eine angemessene Strafe verpassen? Darin lag jedoch genauso die Möglichkeit, die beiden zur Zusammenarbeit zu zwingen. Nur wie?

Immer noch planlos ließ er seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen und blieb auf Major Kowalski vom SG2 hängen. Erst heute Morgen hatten sie sich über eine höchst unangenehme Aufgabe unterhalten, zu der er abkommandiert war. Die perfekte Strafe. Bei dem Gedanken machte sich ein hinterlistiges Lächeln breit, dass jeden, der ihn kannte, zurückschrecken ließ.

„Also es gibt da, glaube ich, etwas, dass euch zeigen könnte, wie man zusammenarbeitet." Die ruhige freundliche Stimme ließ jeden aufhorchen. „Ihr dürft für den Rest der Woche unsere Wissenschaftler Babysitten. Das bedeutet, alle SG Teams sind von dieser Aufgabe befreit." Auf seine Verlautbarung hin, sah er in die erfreuten Gesichter der Soldaten und in die verwirrten Gesichter der Jaffa und Tokra. Den Einspruch von Daniel, der mittlerweile bei David stand, betreffend dem Babysitten, überhörte Jack geflissentlich.

„Da die Wissenschaftler in circa einer halben Stunde los wollen, sollte ich euch vielleicht noch einige Verhaltensregeln mit auf den Weg geben. Wo soll ich nur anfangen?

Also zuallererst Sie werden eure Befehle einfach ignorieren, ob sie zu ihren besten sind oder nicht. Wenn sie erst mal alte Schriften an bröckelnden Wänden sehen, sind sie sowieso ganz weggetreten. Deshalb seit ihr dafür verantwortlich, dass sie 1. nicht über was auch immer stolpern und sich den Hals brechen und 2. sich nicht heillos verlaufen." Kurz hielt Jack inne und holte für den nächsten Teil der Anweisung tief Luft.

„Mittags müsst ihr sie praktisch von ihren Ruinen weg zerren, um sie zum essen zu zwingen, damit sie am Ende nicht noch vor Erschöpfung umkippen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, sie Abends wieder dazu zu bewegen, zurück ins Camp zu kommen.

Das Wichtigste allerdings ist, lasst sie bloß nicht in irgendwelche Gruben fallen oder hinabsteigen. Die Erfahrung hat gezeigt, dass an solchen Orten fast immer irgendwelche tödliche Fallen versteckt sind. . . . . . Oh und wenn irgendetwas leuchtet oder sich bewegt, zerrt sie weg und ruft Verstärkung über Funk. Alles verstanden? Gut, denn ich werde nicht sehr erfreut sein, wenn irgendetwas der oben genannten Sachen passiert. Klar?"

Die beiden Verurteilten waren zwar sichtlich über die merkwürdigen Anweisungen verwirrt, hatten aber Jacks todernsten Blick bei den letzten Worten mitbekommen. Beide beschränkten sich darauf zu Nicken und in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon zu eilen, um sich vorzubereiten. Die Menge, die sich gebildet hatte, hingegen begann sich aufzulösen und darüber zu diskutieren, ob das wirklich eine Strafe war. Wobei die Taori Soldaten den Tokra und Jaffa versicherten, dass sie sich nichts schlimmeres vorstellen konnten.

„Jack." Der äußerst unerfreuliche Ton in Daniels Stimme zeigte ihm eindeutig, dass er es vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben hatte. Trotzdem konnte er die Männer ja nicht ins offene Messer rennen lassen. Um nicht in eine Diskussion mit Daniel zu geraten, ging er auf den leicht verwirrten Bratac zu.

„Keine Panik. Am Ende des Tages werden die beiden so erledigt sein, dass sie sowieso keine Energie für solche Sachen wie Prügeleien übrig haben." Immer noch skeptisch schaute Bratac seinem Jaffa nach. "Diese Strafe erscheint mir ein wenig . . . merkwürdig."

Jacob der neben Bratac stand, mischte sich daraufhin in das Gespräch ein. „Ich erinnere mich, als ich in meiner Jugend mal eine Horde Wissenschaftler hüten musste. Es war die Hölle und dabei waren wir in der Überzahl. Ich kann nur sagen, dass das eine wirklich harte Strafe ist. Vielleicht sollten sie Tea´lc dazu befragen, er kennt sich bezüglich dieses Themas bestimmt bestens aus. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob die beiden das schaffen. Hammond würde nicht sehr erfreut sein, wenn du Verletzte zurück bringst Jack."

„Ach was. Ich mach mir mehr Sorgen um die zwei. Wenn sie die nächste Woche überstehen, ohne in denn Wahnsinn getrieben zu werden, können sie sich glücklich schätzen. Außerdem werden wir einen Auge auf sie haben." Wiegelte Jack die Bedenken ab.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz." Hakte Bratac nach, der nicht wusste, warum es so schlimm sein sollte, auf einige friedliche Wissenschaftler aufzupassen. Bis jetzt waren sie ihm äußerst umgänglich vorgekommen.

„Die beiden sind Anfänger." Begann Jack zu erklären." So was können die riechen. Sie werden absolut jeden Trick anwenden, um sie loszuwerden. Glaub mir, sie mögen wie harmlose Wissenschaftler aussehen, aber in Wirklichkeit sind es Monster, die darauf warten dich in Ärger zu verwickeln." Die vollkommen ernste Miene, die Jack bei diesen Worten aufsetzte, veranlasste Bratac einfach zustimmend zu nicken und sich im Geiste vorzunehmen Tea´lc wirklich zu befragen, was das alles bedeutete.

„Ähm. . . Jack. Ich unterbrech dich ja nur höchst ungern, aber ich glaube, du solltest einen taktischen Rückzug in Betracht ziehen." Besorgt deutete Jacob in die Richtung von Daniel und David. Beide unterhielten sich leise und warfen äußerst düstere Blicke in seine Richtung, während sie sich langsam auf sie zu bewegten.

Noch bevor Bratac eine Frage in Jack O´Neils Richtung werfen konnte, war dieser bereits verschwunden. Immer verwirrter über das mehr als sonderbare Verhalten der Taori, nahm er sich vor ein sehr sehr langes Gespräch mit Tea´lc zu führen.

 

xxoxoxoxx

Immer noch innerlich kochend vor Wut stand Bretal wartend am Rand des Lagers. Die paar Dinge, die er für den Rest des Tages brauchte, hatte er in kürzester Zeit zusammengepackt. Er mußte nur noch darauf warten, dass die Wissenschaftler, auf die er aufpassen musste, kamen. Die Dinge die Jack O´Neil vorhin erzählt hatte, klangen für ihn nach nichts weiter als Unsinn. Das einzige, auf das er sich gefasst machte, war ein langweiliger Tag an dem er Wache halten sollte.

Das schlimmste an all dem würde sein, dass dieser verdammte Tanel ebenfalls mitkam. Dabei konnte er es sich nicht leisten, ihm während der Wache in seine Schranken zu weisen. Meister Bratac war äußerst wütend gewesen und eine solche Entgleisung würde ihm nicht so leicht verziehen werden.

Er hatte es bereits einmal geschafft, David Delarro, der völlig unbeteiligt an dem Streit war, zu verletzen. Wie sehr er sich auch wünschte, die Schuld dem Tokra zuzuweisen, blieb doch ein Teil davon bei ihm. Wenn er den Wissenschaftler nur aus dem Weg geschoben hätte, bevor er sich auf Tanel gestürzt hatte. Seine Strafe wäre unbedeutend gewesen. Aber jemanden selbst in Gefahr bringen, der nichts damit zu tun hatte, nein, der sogar Schutz bedurfte, seinen Kopf dermaßen zu verlieren, war nicht zu verzeihen.

Während der nächsten Woche durfte er sich nicht von dem Tokra ablenken lassen und so allen beweisen, dass er ein würdiger Jaffa war. Dass er sich nicht von Nebensächlichkeiten ablenken ließ. Danach konnte er sich immer noch mit dem Tokra auseinander setzen

Ah, da kamen die ersten Wissenschaftler in Sicht. Es waren drei Männer im typischen Grün der Taori. Wie waren ihre Namen noch gleich? Er hatte sie nur kurz vorher gesehen und konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie gehört zu haben. Später musste er sich dringend mit David Delarro oder Daniel Jackson darüber unterhalten.

Da hinten gingen sie, in Begleitung einer weiteren Wissenschaftlerin, womit sie bis auf den Tokra vollständig waren. Bevor er allerdings ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln, über den anscheinend Pflicht vergessenen Mann aufsetzen konnte, sah er ihn hinter dem Dreiergespann auftauchen.

Der Kerl hatte in der kurzen Zeit doch nicht wieder versucht, ihn bei David Delarro schlecht zu machen? Wie konnte dieser verweichlichte Tokra es nur wagen, ihn als Verräter zu bezeichnen? Er hatte dem falschen Gott den Rücken gekehrt und der Rebellion die Treue geschworen. Die Opfer, die er gebracht hatte, um hier zu sein, waren groß gewesen. Was hatte dieser Tokra dagegen schon vorzuweisen?

Sofort wollte er einen Schritt auf die Gruppe zu treten, um selbst mit dem jungen Taori zu sprechen, doch die drei ignorierten ihn völlig. Sie gingen einfach redend in Richtung der Ruinen wobei sich ihnen die anderen drei anschlossen. Verblüfft über dieses Verhalten hielt er kurz inne, um ihnen nachzusehen.

Als jedoch der düster drein blickende Tokra an ihm vorbei ging, setzte er sich sofort wieder in Bewegung. Das letzte, was er wollte, war diesem Mistkerl die Führung zu überlassen, also beeilte er sich die Gruppe zu überholen, um sie selbst zu übernehmen. Wenn sie erstmal bei den Ruinen ankamen, konnte er immer noch mit David Delarro reden.

 

xxoxoxoxx

Sie Arbeiteten jetzt knappe zwei Stunden in den Ruinen und die Sonne war in dieser Zeit immer höher gestiegen. Die Frische des Morgens war längst verflogen, um einer immer größeren Hitze Platz zu machen. Selbst der Wind konnte an dieser Stelle für keine Erfrischung sorgen, denn die hohen Mauern der verfallenen Gebäude hielten ihn davon ab, hier zu wehen.

Die kleine Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern hatte es sich auf einem kleinen offenen Platz gemütlich gemacht, in dessen Mitte die Überreste eines alten Brunnen standen. Die runde Form war kaum noch auszumachen, doch musste er früher einmal mannshoch gewesen sein. Den Boden bedeckten Grasbüschel, die die Zeit durch die, einst so gepflegte Straße getrieben hatte. Die Häuser rings umher waren teilweise zerfallen, nur einige wenige noch intakt, zumeist einstöckig und reich mit Mustern und Schriften verziert.

Um den alten Brunnen herum verteilt lagen die verschiedensten Geräte, sowie die neuesten Entdeckungen aufgetürmt, die einer späteren Erforschung unterzogen werden sollten. Die Wissenschaftler selbst standen allein oder zu zweit überall verteilt und versuchten eifrig alte Schriftzeichen zu enträtseln oder Proben zu analysieren

Obwohl genau das die Truppe von Wissenschaftlern in Hochstimmung versetzen sollte, machte sich unter ihnen eine ausgesprochen schlechte Laune breit. Das ganze Problem lag bei zwei Personen, die sich nicht nur gegenseitig ignorierten, sondern mit ihren widersprüchlichen Befehlen die kleine Gruppe in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Verdammt ich hab die Schnauze voll." Wütend ließ sich Kaori Johnson neben drei ihrer Kollegen fallen. Beide schauten sie verblüfft an, denn die Halbkoreanerin war nicht unbedingt wegen ihres Temperaments bekannt. „Wir müssen irgendetwas gegen diese Idioten unternehmen. Wenn die mir noch einmal sagen, ich soll nicht so nah an die Wand treten, da das, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, sie ausgerechnet für mich, aber natürlich für keinen von euch, zu gefährlich halten, knall ich jemanden ein paar."

„Sie hat recht Daniel. Mir reichts auch. Die führen sich auf wie Diktatoren. Niemand hat uns zu sagen, was wir wie tun sollen. Wieso hat Colonel O´Neil uns diese Typen überhaupt aufgehalst? Die haben doch keine Ahnung von dem Job. Und was die heute Morgen mit David gemacht haben." Der sonst so stille Karl Waltener mischte sich ebenfalls in das Gespräch ein. Wie Daniel feststellte, teilte er das gleiche wütende Blitzen in seinen Augen mit Kaori.

David dem die ganze Sache eher peinlich berührte, als dass sie ihn wütend machte, blieb still. Das Verhalten seiner beiden neuen Freunde, beschähmte ihn. Zuerst diese Sache von heute Morgen und jetzt das. Den ganzen Weg hierhin hatte er sich mit Hilfe von Daniel bemüht den anderen zu erklären, dass es nur ein versehen war.

Die restlichen Wissenschaftler hatten ihnen geglaubt und versprochen nicht mehr die Beschützer für das jüngste Mitglied ihrer Gruppe zu spielen. Doch kaum waren sie hier angekommen, hatten die beiden die Tyrannen gespielt. Die Gruppe hatte danach sehr schnell entschieden, dass David irre geleitet wurde und sie doch auf ihn aufpassen mussten. Mittlerweile war David fast der gleichen Meinung. Was war nur aus seinen beiden „Freunden" seit heute morgen geworden.

„Hm. . . Jack meinte doch, es sollte eine Strafe für sie sein, dass sie mit uns kommen." Meinte Daniel mit nachdenklicher Stimme. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen eine eigene Lektion erteilen."

 

xxoxoxoxx

Die Bewacher der kleinen Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern standen gelangweilt an Wände gelehnt und fragten sich, was sie hier sollten. Beide hatten bereits versucht ein Gespräch mit dem jungen Taori zu beginnen, der heute morgen erst, so unsanft in ihren Streit geraten war. Doch leider scheiterten sie an den übrigen Wissenschaftlern des Teams, die den jungen Mann bis jetzt erfolgreich vor ihnen abschirmten. Also standen sie nur resigniert da, um darüber nachzudenken, was dieses merkwürdige Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie bereits von einem Team der Taori kontrolliert worden waren. Als wären sie zu unfähig auf ein paar Leute aufzupassen.

Hätten die beiden der Situation mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als ihren Gedanken geschenkt, wären ihnen dabei vielleicht einige Unregelmäßigkeiten aufgefallen. Zum einen hatten sich die Wissenschaftler bis jetzt ungewöhnlich gut benommen. Keiner der versuchte die Gruppe zu verlassen, um andere Gebiete zu erkunden. Zum anderen hingen sie verdächtig oft flüsternd zusammen, wobei sie den beiden aufmerksame Blicke schenkten. Jeder SG Soldat wäre sofort aufmerksam geworden und hätte das Schlimmste befürchtet. Doch die beiden waren völlig ahnungslos.

Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin, begannen zwei Wissenschaftler sich jeweils einem anderen Haus zuzuwenden. Langsam begannen sie sich zu den Hausecken vorzuarbeiten. Alles sah aus wie immer. Ganz Harmlos. Bis der erste von ihnen um eine der Ecken herum in der nächsten Gasse verschwand.

Bretal der dieser Stelle am nächsten stand, machte sich auf den Weg den Mann zurück zuholen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur austreten müssen und vergessen sich abzumelden. Wie oft hatte er diese Diskussion heute schon geführt? Diese Leute benahmen sich wie kleine Kinder. Dies war wirklich Babysitting und weit unter seinem Niveau.

Noch in seine Gedanken vertieft bog Bretal um die Ecke und blieb überrascht stehen. Da war niemand. Der Mann musste in eine Seitengasse oder einem Hauseingang verschwunden sein. Laut rief er nach dem Wissenschaftler, dessen Namen er sich unglücklicherweise noch nicht gemerkt hatte. Das einzig Signifikante an ihm war, dass seine Haare bereits ergraut waren. Wahrscheinlich der älteste in der Gruppe. Wie konnte der nur so schnell verschwinden?

Mit einem Seufzen über die seiner Meinung nach unnötige Verschwendung von Zeit, begann er die umliegenden Häuser zu kontrollieren. Das erste Haus war nur noch Schutt. Das zweite stand zwar noch, doch auch hier befand sich keiner. Je weiter seine Suche ihn voran brachte, desto unruhiger wurde er. Wo zur Hölle war der Mann?

Er konnte ihn unmöglich übersehen haben. Oder doch? War er bereits wieder zurück? Hier war er jedenfalls nicht und an ihm vorbei gekommen war er auch nicht. Etwas an der Situation beunruhigte ihn und er ging schnell wieder zurück zu den anderen. Als er um die Ecke bog, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der alte Mann wieder da war, blieb er das zweite mal in kürzester Zeit überrascht stehen.

Da war niemand! Der ganze verdammte Platz war leer. Die Ausrüstung und Fundstücke lagen nach wie vor da, aber keiner der Wissenschaftler. Konnte es möglich sein, dass sie jemand in so kurzer Zeit überwältigt hatte? Nein, dann hätte er etwas gehört. Aber was war dann . . .

„Wo sind denn alle hin!?" Schrie jemand links von Bretal. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er den verwirrten Tokra, der ebenfalls aus einer der Gassen gekommen war. Ohne auch nur einen der Wissenschaftler dabei zu haben. Irgendwie hatte er das ungute Gefühl, dass ihn jemand reinlegte.

 

xxoxoxoxx

Kowalski hatte etwas gehört. Sie patroullierten mitten in der alten verlassenen Ruinenstadt und er hörte ein Geräusch. Nicht etwa von Tieren. Das klang eindeutig nach Menschen. Er drückte sich Schutz suchend gegen eine der bröckelnden Mauern und gab seinem Team Anweisungen, es ihm gleich zu tun.

Ein paar Sekunden lang lauschte er angestrengt, um das Geräusch zu lokalisieren. Merkwürdig. Irgendwie kam ihm etwas daran bekannt vor. Da vorne. Links von ihm. Das Haus war noch gut intakt. Keine 20 Meter entfernt. Lautlos, nur mit den Händen gab er seinem Team Zeichen vor zu rücken.

Langsam und bedächtig schlich er sich an. Eigentlich sollte es hier niemanden geben. Keine andere Gruppe war unterwegs. Die Wissenschaftler lagerten im anderen Teil der Stadt. Von Eingeborenen hatte es ebenfalls noch keine Spuren gegeben. Aber das hieß eigentlich nur, dass sie sie noch finden mussten Die Frage war nur, ob sie friedlich reagierten.

Irgendwie sagte ihm sein Gefühl jedoch, dass es sich nicht um Eingeborene handelte. Feinde? Nein. Das glaubte er ebenfalls nicht. Weiter schob er sich vorwärts. Vorsorglich mit der Waffe im Anschlag. Jeden Hauseingang und jede Gasse unterzogen sie dabei einer eingehende Prüfung um eventuelle Fallen auszuschließen.

Je näher er kam umso deutlicher wurden die Geräusche. Langsam machte er Worte aus. Von einer Stimme, die ihm verdammt bekannt vor kam. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Er warf einen fragenden Blick zu seinem Team und konnte die gleiche Verwirrung in ihren Augen lesen, die er selbst empfand.

Lautlos gab er seinen Leuten die letzten Zeichen. Sie verharrten kurz vor dem Türbogen und er war sich ziemlich sicher, was sie finden würden. Trotzdem ließ er weiter Vorsicht walten. Es konnte immer noch eine Falle sein. Und wenn es keine war, fragte er sich, was hier los war.

 

xxoxoxoxx

Meister Bratac ging in das Zelt, in dem er Jack O´Neil vermutete und schlug die Zeltplane beiseite. Tatsächlich sah er den Taori an einem Tisch zusammen mit Jacob Carter sitzen. Sie beugten sich über einige Karten und schienen etwas zu diskutieren. Das Zelt selbst war recht groß und mit Equipment voll gestopft, von dessen Bedeutung der Jaffa keine Ahnung hatte.

„Jack O´Neil. Ich habe nach dir gesucht." Unterbrach er das Gespräch. Beide schauten auf und zu seiner Verblüffung sahen beide ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

„Kommen Sie rein Meister Bratac wir wollten sowieso gerade nach Ihnen suchen." Mit einem Winken bedeutete Jack ihm, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Neugierig, was das zu bedeuten hatte gesellte er sich zu ihnen.

„Also die Situation ist folgende." Begann Jack ohne Umschweife „Eure beiden Jungs müssen ziemlich was angestellt haben. Ich hab so was noch nie erlebt. Kowalski und seine Leute sollten ein Auge auf alles haben, während sie die Stadt erkundeten. Bei euren beiden freiwilligen Bewachern schien alles ruhig und in Ordnung zu sein. Jedenfalls bis sie zufällig ein Geräusch hörten, in einen Hauseingang schauten und sechs Wissenschaftler friedlich beim Mittagessen fanden. Ohne ihre Bewacher." Endete der, immer noch amüsierte, Jack seine Erzählung

Bratac konnte nur einen verständnislosen Blick in die Runde werfen. Durch das Verhalten von Jack, war ihm klar, dass alles in Ordnung war. Was nur bedeuten konnte, dass die sechs ihre Bewacher mit voller Absicht abgehängt hatten. „Aber wieso sollten sie alleine sein wollen?" Sprach er die Frage, die sich automatisch stellte aus.

Diesmal war es Jacob, der antwortete. „Wie es aussieht waren sie wohl etwas . . . sauer über das was, heute morgen passiert ist. Zusätzlich dazu haben die beiden sich wohl dermaßen daneben benommen, dass die Wissenschaftler entschieden, genug von ihnen zu haben. Obwohl es mir sehr schwer fällt zu glauben, dass es ihnen so leicht gefallen ist sie aus zutricksen."

„Das ist es aber und ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich enttäuscht bin. Ein solches Verhalten ist unverzeihlich. Es war eine einfache Aufgabe. Den Wissenschaftlern hätte etwas passieren können." Fuhr Bratac wütend auf. Wieso fanden die beiden das nur so lustig? Mit einer solchen Disziplinlosigkeit war nicht zu spaßen.

„Keine Aufregung. Sie sind von einigen der klügsten Köpfe, die wir haben abgehängt worden, dass hätte wohl jedem passieren können und es geht ihnen ja gut." Beschwichtigte Jack ihn wieder.

„Allerdings solltet ihr später vielleicht mal ein Gespräch mit euren Leuten über ihr Verhalten führen. Niemandem gefällt es, wie ein kleines Baby behandelt zu werden. Und Wissenschaftler haben die Angewohnheit, einfach zu verschwinden, wenn ihnen etwas nicht passt. Morgen bekommen die beiden das hoffentlich besser hin. Im Übrigen überlegen wir gerade, ob wir den beiden sagen wollen, dass wir alle beisammen haben oder sie noch ein wenig suchen lassen. Zur Strafe versteht sich." Der leicht sadistische Zug, der sich dabei auf Jacks Gesicht breit machte, zeigte nur all zu deutlich, was er davon hielt.

Wieder konnte Bratac über diesen Taori nur staunen. Sie weiter suchen zu lassen, war eine sehr kreative Strafe. Sie gefiel ihm. Wenn er meinte, den beiden noch eine zweite Chance nach ihrem Versagen geben zu wollen, hatte er nichts dagegen. Und das mit dem Gespräch konnte er auch später lösen. Mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln auf den Lippen stimmte er den beiden zu.

 

xxoxoxoxx

Völlig außer Atem musste Bretal inne Halten. Er lehnte sich gegen eine Wand die stabil genug aussah, um sein Gewicht zu halten. Er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, was da eigentlich geschehen war. Wie konnte er nur innerhalb weniger Minuten sechs Taori Wissenschaftler verlieren?

Das war alles nur die Schuld dieses verdammten Tokra. Wieso hatte dieser Vollidiot die Wissenschaftler nur aus den Augen gelassen, während er den anderen zurückholte. Wie sollte er mit einer solchen Person nur arbeiten?

Noch schlimmer, wie sollte er Meister Bratac oder Jack O´Neil nur sein Versagen erklären? Dabei war die Aufgabe denkbar einfach. Wieso waren nur alle verschwunden? David Delarro kam ihm nicht wie eine Person vor, die einen solchen Unsinn mitmachte. Die anderen mussten einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn ausüben. Genau wie der Tokra.

Er musste sie einfach wiederfinden, bevor ihnen etwas passierte. Oder bevor der Tokra sie fand. Eine solche Schmach konnte er einfach nicht ertragen. Also musste er weiter suchen Der Tag neigte sich allerdings dem Ende zu. Die Suche dauerte zu lange. Der Himmel über ihm begann sich sogar dunkel zu färben

„Hier Jack O´Neil an Bretal und Tanel. Die Wissenschaftler sind in Begleitung eines SG Teams auf dem Weg zurück zum Camp. Wie ihr euch vorstellen könnt, bin ich nicht sehr erfreut. Ich würde euch empfehlen, ebenfalls den Rücktritt anzutreten." Die wenig belustigt klingende Stimme des Colonel ließ Bretal zusammen zucken. Sie hatten sie gefunden. Es klang nicht, als wäre ihnen etwas passiert. Gut.

Nur leider wußten jetzt alle von seinem Versagen. Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ins Camp zurückzukehren und seine Niederlage einzugestehen.

 

xxoxoxoxx

Jack O´Neil, Jacob Carter und Bra´tac warteten ungeduldig auf die Ankunft der Wissenschaftler und ihrer Begleiter. Die Nachricht vom Versagen der beiden Begleiter hatte sich mysteriöserweise überall herumgesprochen. Sie hatten es auf Anweisung von Jack nicht geheim gehalten, da er meinte, das gehöre zur Strafe hinzu und es würde ihnen beibringen zusammenzuarbeiten. Die beiden anderen wußten zwar nicht wie das funktionieren sollte, doch hatten sie erst heute morgen die Lösung der Angelegenheit ihm überlassen und sie standen zu ihrem Wort.

Als die kleine Truppe sich am Horizont abzuzeichnen begann, passierte genau das, womit Jack gerechnet hatte. Nach und nach begannen sich alle Einwohner der kleinen Zeltstadt einzufinden, um sie zu begrüßen. Die Taori waren wieder in einer äußerst guten Stimmung, bei dem Gedanken das „Ihre" Wissenschaftler die beiden ihnen zugeteilte Bewacher so leicht abgehängt hatten. Jaffa und Tok´ra hingegen war die Sache sichtlich unangenehm.

„Hey Daniel, wie war der Ausflug?" Der Sarkasmus in Jacks Stimme war kaum zu überhören, doch durch jahrelange Übung gelang es Daniel ihn problemlos zu ignorieren.

„Wir haben wirklich eine Menge interessante Entdeckungen gemacht. Ich freu mich schon auf morgen. Aber jetzt hab ich zu tun, die ganzen Artefakte müssen schließlich verstaut werden. Vielleicht können wir ja nachher weiter reden" Mit einem völlig unschuldigen Lächeln ließen er und die anderen Wissenschaftler den perplexen Jack stehen und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Zelten.

„Ich fürchte sie sind ziemlich an gefressen Sir." Kowalski hatte sich neben Jack gestellt und sah ihnen besorgt nach. Was er von den aufgebrachten Wissenschaftlern gehört hatte, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Der schlimmste Gemütszustand den er von ihnen kannte, war Quengelig, wenn sie eine Ruine nicht zu Ende untersuchen konnten, aber das hier?

„Was zur Hölle ist los?" Jack hörte sich nicht nicht sehr begeistert an. Wenn die Wissenschaftler schlecht gelaunt waren, insbesondere Daniel bedeutete das nur Ärger. Ein ganzen Trupp von der Sorte mit zur Erde zu bringen, war wie ein Todesurteil, denn Hammond würde ihm den Kopf abreißen.

„Seien sie froh, dass sie sich bereits beruhigt haben, sechs Wissenschaftler, die sich gleichzeitig bei einem beschweren, sind nicht leicht zu verkraften. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, wie sich die beiden daneben benommen haben. So wie es aussieht, verhielten sie entweder extrem unhöflich, demonstrativ uninteressiert oder einfach nur herrisch. Oh und die sechs geben Ihnen die Schuld an allem." Fügte Kowalski noch schnell hinzu und beschäftigte sich dann mit der Landschaft.

Ein paar Sekunden lang sagte Jack nichts. Natürlich wusste er, dass die Wissenschaftler angefressen waren, aber das war doch längst kein Grund ihm die Schuld zu geben. Zumindest erklärte das Daniels Verhalten. Jack war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das Ganze wieder hin biegen konnte, denn Daniel war ihm noch nie lange böse gewesen. Doch wie sollte er ihnen klar machen, dass sie noch eine Woche mit den beiden aushalten mussten.

„Also gut ihr beiden." Sprach er ohne Umschweife die Schuldigen an. „Wann hattet ihr denn vor uns zu erzählen, dass euch die Wissenschaftler abhanden gekommen sind? Wenn es stockfinster ist und wir uns fragen wo ihr bleibt? Ist euch eigentlich klar, dass ihnen sonst was passieren konnte? Wie habt ihr überhaupt nach ihnen gesucht? Getrennt, ohne ein einziges Wort miteinander zu sprechen.?" Bei seinen letzten Worten sah er in den Gesichtern der beiden, dass er voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen strich er sich durchs Gesicht.

„Ich hab mit Meister Bra´tac und Jacob Carter gesprochen, um ihnen zu versichern, dass ihr trotz des heutigen Fehlschlags vielleicht doch noch so etwas wie Soldaten abgeben könntet. Deshalb werdet ihr morgen wieder auf die sechs aufpassen.

Allerdings wird euch die erste Hälfte des Tages SG2 zur Seite stehen und euch sagen, wie der Hase läuft, klar? Das ist eine zweite Chance für euch. Wenn das nicht klappt, schreib ich euch ab und ihr dürft für den Rest der Woche Küchendienst schieben, habt ihr verstanden?" Nach der ernsten Ansprache des Colonel brachten die beiden nicht mehr als ein Nicken zustande. Jack reichte das und er drehte sich um. Er hatte noch eine lange Diskussion mit Daniel vor sich und keine Zeit sich mit den beiden weiter zu beschäftigen.

Meister Bra´tac und Jacob Carter hingegen hatten alle Zeit der Welt. Bevor der morgige Tag anbrach, wollten sich beide noch mit ihren Querolanten unterhalten. Die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages waren peinlich genug gewesen und sie hatten nicht vor die beiden so ein Disaster morgen wiederholen zu lassen.

Die Traube von Taori im Gegenzug fing an Wetten abzuschließen, was als nächstes schief gehen würde. Während die Tok´ra und Jaffa ihnen versicherten, dass so etwas nur ein außergewöhnlicher Zwischenfall sein konnte und sich nie wiederholen würde. In ihrer Naivität ließen sich einige von ihnen sogar auf Wetten für die beiden Bewacher ein. Die Taori hingegen wussten es besser. Egal wer sie bewachte, Wissenschaftler plus alte Ruinen bedeuteten immer Ärger.

 

xxoxoxoxx

Das kleine Zelt war mit Regalen voll gestopft, die überzuquellen schienen. Überall lagen Artefakte, Bruchstücke von zerbrochenen Töpfen und jede Menge Bücher. An einem haltlos voll gestellten Tisch saßen zwei Männer, die gerade eine Inschrift auf einem Foto diskutierten.

„Ach komm schon, Daniel, so schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein." Erneut versuchte Jack sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Seit zehn Minuten stand er am Zelteingang und versuchte Daniels Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Doch statt der erwarteten Diskussion, wurde er völlig ignoriert.

„Ich glaube dieses Zeichen hier könnte Tempel heißen. Was meinst du?" Daniels Worte richteten sich eindeutig nicht an Jack. Dieser gab mit einem ergebenem Seufzen auf. Ein letztes Mal warf er einen forschenden Blick zu den Wissenschaftlern und musste akzeptieren, dass er verloren hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um, schlug die Plane zurück und verließ das Zelt.

„War das nicht ziemlich gemein. Ich meine, du bist doch gar nicht wütend auf ihn." Davids Frage war ernst gemeint. Kurz vorher hatte ihm Daniel erzählt, dass er nicht dem Colonel die Schuld an dem Disaster mit ihren beiden Wächtern gab. Um so überraschter war er, als Daniel genau diesen ignorierte, sobald er das Zelt betreten hatte. Im alten syrisch sagte er nur, dass er sich still verhalten sollte, später würde er alles erklären und genau das wollte er jetzt.

„Alles Taktik." Mit einem breiten Grinsen legte Daniel das Foto weg, um seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz seinem jüngeren Kollegen widmen zu können. „Weißt du, wenn ich so leicht nachgebe, geht der Lerneffekt verloren." Erklärte er mit seiner besten Dozenten Stimme.

„Was?" Völlig verwirrt schaute David ihn an. Welche Dinge lernte der Colonel denn, wenn er von Daniel ignoriert wurde? Es musste natürlich mit den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages zu tun haben. Aber er hatte sich doch schon dafür entschuldigt, dass alles schief gegangen war und ihnen versprochen morgen SG2 als Hilfe mit zuschicken War das denn nicht genug?

„Ist das denn nicht klar? Wenn ich Jack zu leicht nachgebe, würde er mit mir doch machen, was er will. Dadurch das ich jetzt den Beleidigten spiele, merkt er sich was er falsch gemacht hat und überlegt es sich beim nächsten Mal genauer, ob er so was noch mal ohne jegliche Nachfrage entscheidet. Vielleicht solltest du das bei deinen neuen Freunden auch so machen. Lass sie mindestens morgen noch zappeln, dann sollten sie so viele Schuldgefühle haben, dass du viel leichter mit ihnen klarkommst." Zuversichtlich klopfte er David auf den Rücken, um ihn zu versichern, dass diese Methode völlig normal war und immer funktionierte.

„Meinst du? Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Die Sache wegen heute morgen ist gar nicht so schlimm, mit einer anständigen Entschuldigung ist das Ganze schon vergessen. Aber ihre Streiterei. Beide wollen, dass ich den anderen nicht mehr sehe, weil er angeblich schlechter Umgang sei. Dabei will ich doch mit beiden befreundet sein. Verstehst du?" Traurig senkte David immer mehr seine Stimme. In den dunkelblauen Augen konnte Daniel seine Hilflosigkeit über die ganze Situation sehen.

„Wir kriegen das irgendwie hin. Wenn Jacks Plan aufgeht, werden die beiden sich zumindest akzeptieren. Außerdem spreche ich mit den anderen darüber. Wir werden dir alle helfen, ein klein wenig Erleuchtung in die Köpfe der beiden zu bekommen. Du wirst sehen, dass sie sich am Ende des morgigen Tags schon miteinander unterhalten können, ohne sich gegenseitig die Köpfe abzureißen:" Aufmunternd lächelte Daniel ihm zu. Ihm war klar, dass David mit beiden Männern gern befreundet sein wollte. Ihm war auch klar, dass mit einem Tokra und einem Jaffa zwei sehr harte Nüsse zu knacken waren. Die Feindschaft die zwischen beiden Gruppen bestand war uralt und niemand konnte sie so leicht überwinden. Doch genau dies war die perfekte Gelegenheit es zumindest zu versuchen.


	2. Tag 2

**Tag 2**

Die kleine weiße Zeltstadt in der Nähe des StarGates lag da wie ausgestorben. Es war zwar früh morgens, doch gewöhnlich war selbst zu dieser Stunde ein emsiges Treiben zu beobachten. Der Grund dafür lag am Rand des Camps, wo sich ein Trupp auf den Weg zu den Ruinen machte. Fast alle Bewohner hatten sich versammelt, um ihnen beim Aufbruch zu zuschauen.

Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, war für alle normal. Die größte Gruppe im Trupp wurde von sechs Personen im Militärischen grün gebildet, die jedoch ganz unmilitärisch miteinander schwatzten und aufgeregt durcheinander liefen. Am Anfang sowie an den Flanken hingegen ging jeweils ein Mann, die sich, dem grün entsprechend, diszipliniert verhielten.

Das Ende der kleinen Prozession wurde von drei Männern gebildet. An den Seiten war ein Tokra sowie ein Jaffa und die Mitte wurde von einem, mehr als verdrießlich dreinschauenden, Taori eingenommen. Genau dieser Mann hatte sich noch am Abend zuvor auf einen ereignislosen Tag gefreut, an dem er mit seinem Team die Ruinnenstadt untersuchen konnte.

Dann hatten die beiden Männer, die neben ihm gingen, einen einfachen Babysitterjob in den Sand gesetzt, den jeder mit ein bisschen Menschenverstand hin bekommen hätte. Also durfte er statt dessen diesen beiden Streithähnen beibringen, wie sie es schaffen konnten auf Wissenschaftler aufzupassen, ohne sie dermaßen zu verärgern, dass sie sich aus dem Staub machten. Obwohl er sich immer noch fragte, wie sie das hin bekommen hatten.

Ein Blick auf die düster schweigenden Männer, die neben ihm gingen und er wunderte sich nicht mehr ganz so sehr. Anstatt ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen und sich danach zu erkundigen, was sie besser machen könnten, ignorierten sie ihn. Die einzige Kommunikation, die hier ablief, waren gelegentliche Morddrohung, in Form von Blicken, die an ihm vorbei zu einem seiner Nachbarn geworfen wurden und Umgekehrt wieder zurück.

Vor ihm ragte das erste Gebäude der alten Stadt auf, das die Wildnis zum Teil zurück erobert hatte. So zerbröckelt und überwuchert wie es aussah, konnte die ursprüngliche Form kaum erkannt werden. Das war die unsichtbare Grenze, die seinen Auftrag offiziell in Kraft setzte. Ab sofort hieß es aufpassen und den beiden was beibringen.

Jetzt musste er sie nur noch dazu bringen miteinander zu kooperieren. Zumindest sollten sie anfangen über ihre zukünftige Vorgehensweise zu reden. Oder überhaupt miteinander reden. Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er sich schon glücklich schätzen, wenn die beiden sich nicht gegenseitig umbrachten, bis sie an ihrem Zielort ankamen.

„Hey Major." Der Ruf von McFrey riss ihn aus seinen müßigen Gedanken. Sie waren mittlerweile ein Stück in die Stadt vorgedrungen und wanden sich durch fast zwei Meter breite Straßen. Von der linken Flanke marschierte der Soldat auf ihn zu, während ihr Zug zum Stillstand kam. Noch bevor er ganz bei dem Dreiergespann angekommen war, nickte ihm der Major aufmunternd zu.

„Einer der Wissenschaftler hat ne Stelle gesehn, die ihm ganz besonders gut gefällt, Sir. Er fragt, ob sie sich das Ganze genauer ansehn können und die anderen sind ziemlich begeistert von der Idee. Was sollen wir tun, Sir?" Der Ton des Soldaten zeigte an, dass diese Bitte für ihn nichts neues war und er die Antwort eigentlich schon wusste. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick entschied er, dass es der ideale Weg war, um den Unterricht zu beginnen.

„Okay. Also was würdet ihr in einer solchen Situation denn machen?" Fragte er scheinheilig nach. Beiden begriffen sofort, dass dies ein Test ihrer Fähigkeiten als Bewacher war und sie dachten genau nach. Trotzdem wollte keiner den Anfang machen, da jeder auf die Worte des anderen wartete, um ihn auszustechen. Mit einem leichten Seufzen wand er sich Bre´tal zu als Zeichen, dass er anfangen sollte und machte innerlich eine Notiz das nächste mal mit Tanel zu beginnen, damit sich keiner benachteiligt fühlte.

„Ich würde sie darauf hinweisen, dass dies nicht im Plan vorgesehen ist und weiter zu dem angegeben Ausgrabungsort gehen." Antwortete er in monotoner Stimme, als hätte er diesen Vortrag etliche Male gehalten. Dabei blitzte er Tanel noch angriffslustig an, als wäre alles eine Herausforderung. Ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, wandte sich Kowalski nun dem Tok´ra zu, um ihn ebenfalls seine Chance zu geben.

„Ich würde einen Halt einlegen lassen, um ihnen eine kurze Untersuchung zu gestatten und mich danach zum Ausgrabungsort begeben." Die Arroganz im Tonfall zeigte deutlich, dass Tanel glaubte im Recht zu sein. Um das Ganze noch zu unterstützen, warf er Bre´tal einen geringschätzigen Blick zu. Kowalski wusste nicht einmal, ob Tanel das nicht nur sagte, weil Bre´tal ihm seine eigenen Gedanken vorweg genommen hatte und er zu stolz war, um ihm zuzustimmen.

Kowalski war sich ziemlich sicher, dass allein McFreys, sowie seine eigene Gegenwart, sich dafür verantwortlich zeichneten, dass sie noch nicht versuchten, sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Die Erkenntnis, dass es doch ganz gut war, dass die Streithähne sich anschwiegen, kam ihm zu spät. Da es überlebenswichtig war, dass sie genau das nicht taten, unglücklicherweise auch nicht sehr hilfreich. Ein Grund mehr es O´ Neil für diesen miesen Job zurückzuzahlen.

„Um euer Ego erst mal wieder auf die Erde zu holen, ihr liegt beide falsch. McFrey markieren sie die Stelle auf der Karte. Heute Abend können wir dann mit Colonel O´Neil absprechen, ob wir einen Tag von der ursprünglichen Route abweichen können. Aber machen Sie ihnen klar, dass sie dann weniger Zeit für die anderen Ausgrabungen haben." Die Worte richteten sich dabei nicht an den Soldaten, dem diese Praxis bereits vertraut war. Deshalb verabschiedete er sich mit einem kurzen „Ja Sir" und machte sich daran die Kolonne wieder in Bewegung zu setzen.

„Hat einer von euch eine Ahnung, warum ich das ausgerechnet so gehandhabt habe?" Hackte er widerwillig nach. Da wie erwartet, keine Antwort kam, machte er sich zähneknirschend an die Erklärung

„Na gut. Jeder mit ein bisschen Verstand hätte es so gehandhabt. Erstens mit der Weigerung auf die Wünsche der Wissenschaftler einzugehen, stoßt ihr ihnen vor den Kopf und sie werden schlecht gelaunt. Dem wirkt ihr entgegen, indem ihr die Verantwortung jemanden in die Schuhe schiebt, der nicht da ist. Sollten sie also doch nicht dazu kommen, nicht unser Problem." Kurz hielt Kowalski inne um auf Proteste zu warten und fuhr dann ungerührt fort.

„Zweitens niemals außer der Zeit, ohne Rückmeldung, vom Weg abweichen, da wir bei Schwierigkeiten leicht zu finden sein müssen.

Drittens wenn die etwas interessantes finden, kümmern wir uns darum, weil sie genau deshalb hier sind. Sollte ihre Intuition ihnen sagen, auf eines dieser Häuser zu klettern, wird O´Neil es mit den entsprechenden Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gestatten. Deswegen sind unsere Wissenschaftler ja auch so erfolgreich. Verstanden?"

Kowalski schaute sich die beiden Männer genau an, die bei seinem ersten Satz noch ausgesehen hätten, als wollten sie ihn lynchen. Jetzt waren ihre Augen groß vor Erstaunen, das deutlich zeigte, dass eine solche Vorgehensweise dermaßen fremd war, dass sie ihnen in tausend Jahren nicht eingefallen wäre. Mit einem verzweifelten Kopfschütteln begriff er, dass er ganz von vorn beginnen musste. Noch ein letztes Mal holte er tief Luft, um mit einem Vortrag über die Militärische Handhabung von Zivilisten und ihrer eigenen Auslegung dieser Regeln zu beginnen.

xxoxoxoxx

Die Bröckelnde Steinwand mit den unterschiedlichsten Symbolen auf ihr, war für Kowalski gerade eine der größten Verlockungen überhaupt. Er musste nur die Köpfe dieser beiden Idioten nehmen und sie so lange dagegen schlagen bis sie das Bewusstsein verloren. Sollte er Glück haben, würden beide unter Amnesie leiden, wenn sie wieder aufwachten. Wie er fand, die einzige Lösung für das Problem, dem er gegenüber stand.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen gestand er sich ein, dass er nie soviel Glück haben würde. Der Tokra und der Jaffa würden wahrscheinlich alles vergessen, außer der Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht leiden konnten und kein Wort mehr miteinander wechseln. Wie glaubten die beiden eigentlich zusammen die Wissenschaftler hüten zu können, ohne dass sie in der Lage waren miteinander zu sprechen? Telepathie? So sehr, wie sie sich hassten, fassten sie das wohl eher als gegenseitige Beleidigung auf.

„Also zum allerletzten mal. Ihr könnt euch nicht die ganze Zeit anschweigen. Um eine solche Mission vernünftig auszuführen, müsst ihr euch miteinander absprechen. Wie wollt ihr euch denn sonst von Entscheidungen in Kenntnis setzten, die ihr gerade gemacht habt oder über die beste Vorgehensweise diskutieren?" Versuchte er die beiden noch einmal eines Besseren zu belehren.

Wie zuvor starrten ihn beide desinteressiert an und gaben keinen Mucks von sich. Kowalski gab es auf, er hatte sein Bestes versucht, um ihnen das hier zu ersparen, aber sie forderten es nun einmal heraus. Für beide gut sichtbar, griff er an seinen Kragen und aktivierte den Kommunikator.

„SG2 an Basis. Bitte kommen."

Bei diesen Worten kam tatsächlich Bewegung in die beiden. Kowalski konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in ihren Köpfen arbeitete und als beide begannen zu realisieren, weshalb er anrief, veränderten sich ihre Gesichter zu etwas, dass Entsetzten sehr nahe kam. „Hier Basis. Sprechen sie."

„Was soll das?" verlangte Tanel zu wissen. Die körperlose Stimme, zeigte ihm, wie ernst es Kowalski mit der Angelegenheit war. In gewissen Sinne beleidigte es ihn, dass der Tokra ihm und seinen Worte vorher nicht die Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatten, die sie verdienten. Immerhin machte er das hier nicht aus Spaß, sondern um ihnen einige wichtige Dinge beizubringen.

„Einen Moment bitte, Basis." Sprach er in seinen Kommunikator und wandte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Tokra zu. „Ich werde Colonel O´Neil sagen, dass die ganze Sache ein Fehlschlag ist. Ihr beide seit eindeutig nicht in der Lage, diese Leute zu beschützen und ich bin der Letzte der zulassen wird, dass ihr das Ganze in den Sand setzt. Gestern habt ihr Glück gehabt, aber wenn sich dieses Disaster wiederholt, dann könnte es passieren, dass sich jemand dabei wirklich verletzt. Glaubt ihr, ich riskiere so etwas, nur weil ihr beide zu viel Ego habt?"

„Was soll das damit zu tun haben, ob wir miteinander sprechen, oder nicht. Wir kennen unsere Aufgaben gut genug, um sie ohne Worte zu erledigen." Erhob Bretal Widerspruch. Kowalski konnte nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln. Glaubte dieser Jaffa den Unsinn wirklich? Hielten die beiden das immer noch für ein Picknick, bei dem es nichts ausmachte, was sie taten?

„Oh wirklich? Dann sagen wir mal, die Goauld erfahren wo wir sind und sie greifen uns an. Ihr beiden würdet euch wohl die Wissenschaftler schnappen und zurück zum Camp rennen nicht wahr? Ich könnte darauf wetten, das jeder von euch sich eine Gruppe von ihnen greift, um dann einen auf Einzelkämpfer zu machen. Ich gehe sogar davon aus, dass ihr es beide sicher zurück zum Camp schafft."

„Aber wisst ihr, wo ich das Problem sehe? Dass ihr es beide schafft mit allen Wissenschaftlern hier wieder anzukommen. Denn in eurer allumfassenden Ignoranz werdet ihr glauben, dass der jeweils andere die Leute mit hat, die euch fehlen und da es keine Absprachen gibt, werdet ihr erst dort feststellen, dass einer oder zwei fehlen. Die werden mittlerweile keine Chance mehr haben. Und den Beweis dafür habt ihr gestern erbracht. Wenn ihr auch nur ein Wort gesagt hättet, wäre es den Sechsen nie gelungen, euch auszutricksen. Sie wussten, dass ihr annehmt, der andere würde dableiben, um auf sie aufzupassen. Sie wussten, dass ihr zu dämlich seit, mehr als zwei Meter weit zu denken."

Das hatte gesessen. Deutlich erkannte Kowalski, wie die beiden begannen über seine hitzigen Worte nachzudenken. Trotzdem kamen ihm Zweifel, ob es so gut war, sie mit den Wissenschaftlern allein zu lasen. So eine geballte Ladung an Selbstsucht und Egoismus war ihm noch nie begegnet. Das konnten unmöglich Soldaten oder Krieger sein.

„Da wo ich herkomme, gehorchen wir Befehlen. Vor allem stellen wir unsere persönlichen Gefühle hinten an, solange wir im Dienst sind. Das nennen wir Professionalität. Da ihr beiden das anscheinend nicht könnt, brech ich die Sache lieber gleich hier ab." Erklärte er den grübelnden Männern. Wieder griff er demonstrativ an seinen Kommunikator.

„Halt." Rief Tanel aus. Nur mühsam kamen ihm die Worte über die Lippen, als er sich zu dem Jaffa umdrehte. „In Anbetracht der Situation, sollten wir unsere persönlichen Differenzen, für die Dauer dieses Einsatzes, zur Seite legen. Der Punkt, den der Taori anspricht, ist durchaus berechtigt."

Bretal sah den Tokra an, als wäre er eine hässliche Spinne, die ihn gleich anfiel. Seine Kiefermuskeln waren so verkrampft, dass Kowalski sich ernsthaft fragte, ob der Jaffa sich gleich den Kiefer brach. Dann nach Sekunden des Schweigens kam die zähneknirschende Antwort.

„In Ordnung. Wir sprechen über die Missionsangelegenheiten miteinander."

Kowalski unterdrückte den erleichterten Ausruf, der ihm auf den Lippen lag. Das hier war wahrscheinlich der wichtigste Punkt auf seiner Liste für Sachen, die die beiden lernen mussten. Hätten die beiden ihm genug Zeit gegeben ONeil zu erreichen, wäre es für beide aus gewesen. Obwohl der Colonel ihnen noch eine Gelegenheit gegeben hatte, um sich zu beweisen, war er nicht dumm genug, es einfach so geschehen zu lassen.

„Hier SG2. Die Sache hat sich erledigt." Heute morgen hatte ONeil ihn zur Seite genommen und ihm genaue Instruktionen gegeben, was die beiden bis zum Mittag können mussten. Die Hauptpunkte die er dabei ansprach, waren ihr Ego nieder zumachen und dass die beiden miteinander sprechen mussten. Beides, wie Kowalski ebenfalls fand, unbedingt erforderlich.

„Verstanden. Basis Ende."

„Na gut. Ich werde euch beim Wort nehmen. Und jetzt werdet ihr euch endlich gemeinsam hier hin setzten, um euch eure eigene Strategie auszudenken. Seht es als eine Art Prüfung an, wenn ihr das hier hin bekommt, bin ich gleich wesentlich mehr von eurem können überzeugt. Vergesst nicht, was wir euch gesagt haben, mit dem Geruch von frischem Kaffee in der Nase, bekommt man sie wesentlich schneller zum Frühstücken."

Ohne auf eine Antwort von den beiden zu warten, drehte sich Kowalski um und trat zu seinen Männern. Die sahen alle aus, als wollten sie jeden Augenblick in Gelächter ausbrechen. Seine Versuche, den beiden etwas Vernunft in die Köpfe zu hämmern, waren bei seinen Leuten gut angekommen. Jameson hatte die größte Freude daran, ihr Verhalten mit seinem jüngsten Sohn und dem Nachbarsjungen zu vergleichen. Das schlimme daran war, dass die meisten Vergleiche sogar passten.

Besonders die letzte Eskapade der beiden. Kowalski konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er den beiden mit dem Colonel drohen musste, nur weil sie die Wissenschaftler zum Frühstück zusammentrommeln sollten. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass er es irgendwann im Laufe des Vormittags noch tun musste. Doch als sie sich, wie trotzige kleine Kinder, anschwiegen und sich weigerten, überhaupt etwas zu sagen, war seine Geduld erschöpft.

Mittlerweile vertrat er sogar die Meinung, dass die beiden einen Babysitter viel mehr nötig hatten, als die Wissenschaftler. Ob dieses kleine Experiment, die Tokra und Jaffa zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen, wirklich klappte, daran zweifelte er selbst bereits. Das Bild in seinem Geist von den beeindruckenden Verbündeten bröckelte immer mehr.

„Sollten wir ihnen nicht sagen, dass es reicht nur den Kaffee zu machen Sir?" Fragte Jameson. Als Kowalski sich umdrehte, musste er ein schmunzeln unterdrücken. Um Wissenschaftler von den Ruinen zum Frühstück zu locken, brauchte es einfach nur den Geruch frischen Kaffees, den Rest machten sich die Leute dann automatisch.

„Nein lasst sie ruhig alles auspacken und zurechtmachen. Schließlich habe ich gesagt, sie sollten sich eine eigene Strategie zurechtlegen. Welche besser oder schlechter ist, müssen sie schon selbst entscheiden." Antwortete Kowalski. Jetzt, wo sie erfolgreich miteinander kommuniziert hatten, sollten sie sie erst einmal in Ruhe lassen. Auf diese Art und Weise kratzten die beiden auch noch erfolgreich ihren eigenen Stolz an. Ganz zu schweigen, dass es einfach lustig anzusehen war.

xxoxoxoxx

„Wir machen uns jetzt auf den Weg. Und vergesst bitte nicht das Wichtigste. Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht oder was schief geht, ruft einfach nach uns. O.K? In unserem Land ist es nicht ruhmreich kämpfend unterzugehen, wenn man mit einem Hilferuf hätte gewinnen können. So was halten wir einfach nur für dämlich. Ist das klar?" Hakte Kowalski nach.

Von allen Unterschieden zwischen ihren Kulturen, die ihm aufgefallen waren, fand er diesen am bedenklichsten. Als er die Wissenschaftler am Vortag gefunden hatte und er heraus fand, wie lange sie schon alleine unterwegs durch die Stadt streiften, ohne dass die beiden Meldung gemacht hatten, war es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter gelaufen.

Sollten die beiden Außerirdischen vorhaben, ihr Leben lieber in einem sinnlosen Kampf auszuhauchen, als einen Rückzug anzutreten, war das ihre Sache. Doch das sie so leichtfertig das Leben ihrer Leute aufs Spiel setzten, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Da machte er diesen Punkt lieber besonders klar.

„Ich will jede Stunde eine Rückmeldung von euch, mit einem Bericht wie es läuft. Natürlich werde ich genauso jede Stunde bei den Wissenschaftlern nachfragen, wie es ihnen geht und vor allem wo sie sind." Sagte Kowalski.

Wie zu erwarten sah er jetzt in den beiden, zuvor so starren, Gesichtern eine Gefühlsregung. Die Mischung auf beiden Gesichtern wechselte zwischen Scham und Wut. Das Ego der beiden war deutlich beschädigt worden, als sie feststellen mussten, dass sie bei dieser, wie sie meinten, so leichten Aufgabe völlig versagten. Viel schlimmer für sie war wohl, dass auch noch jeder davon wusste und dass er selbst es ihnen immer wieder unter die Nase rieb. Mit etwas Glück merkten sie es sich so besser.

Für ein paar Sekunden hielt er den Blick von beiden fest, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Botschaft in ihren Köpfen ankam. Als er zufrieden war, schaute er sich zu seiner zweiten Problemgruppe um. „Doktor Jackson, ich hoffe Sie heute nicht wieder in den Ruinen zu finden. Sollten Sie doch den Drang nach einer Wanderschaft verspüren, sagen Sie Bescheid. Wir kommen gerne mit."

„Wirklich, ich dachte immer Sie hassen es, die ganze Zeit unserem Fachgebrabbel zuhören zu müssen." Das belustigte Funkeln in Daniels Augen bereitete ihm wieder Sorgen. Der Archäologe war zwar nicht dafür bekannt, besonders Nachtragend zu sein, doch einen gewissen Sinn für Humor besaß er schon. In dieser Art würde er wohl noch einige Scherze ertragen müssen.

„Bis heute Abend. Wir treffen uns in der Zeltstadt." Dem letzten Wort hatte er ein besonderes Gewicht verliehen, um ihm klar zu machen, wo er ihn nicht treffen wollte. Im Laufe des Vormittags hatte er sich die Mühe gemacht mit Daniel zu reden. Zwar war er sich sicher, dass ONeil das bereits getan hatte, aber er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Er hatte die Versicherung von Daniel eingeheimst nicht „verloren" zu gehen, ohne ihm vorher Bescheid zu sagen. Das war zwar nicht unbedingt das, was er gewollt hatte, aber besser als sich Sorgen darum zu machen, wo die sechs abblieben. In solchen Situationen konnte er nur die Tatsache verfluchen, dass keine militärische Einrichtung sich je Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, dass sie Archäologen oder ähnliches brauchen könnten.

Natürlich waren sie so schon knapp an Wissenschaftlern, die freiwillig in die Armee eintraten. Doch so hätten sie wenigstens welche gehabt, die sich ein wenig besser an die Regeln hielten. Doch all diese Gedanken waren jetzt müßig. Er ließ seinen Blick nochmal über das kleine Camp gleiten, in dem Ausrüstung und Artefakte durcheinander gewürfelt am Boden lagen, um sich dann abzuwenden. Er musste einfach auf das Beste hoffen.

xxoxoxoxx

Bretal war wütend. In den letzten zwei Tagen war er ohne Unterlass erniedrigt worden. Er ein stolzer Jaffa Krieger hatte jemanden das Essen zurechtmachen müssen, nur um dann zu erfahren, dass es reichte dieses bittere Getränk namens Kaffee bereit zu stellen. Der Taori hatte sie doch mit voller Absicht in die Falle laufen lassen.

Allein der Gedanke, dass er sich mit dem verräterischen Tokra unterhalten musste, war zu viel. Natürlich stürmte er lieber mit der Waffe in der Hand dem Tod entgegen, als den Rückzug anzutreten. Als Jaffa war er dazu erzogen worden, den Tod mit offenen Armen zu begrüßen.

Doch er konnte genauso wenig David Delarros Leben oder eines der anderen Wissenschaftler riskieren. Das war seine Aufgabe und ein Jaffa erledigte diese, ohne zu murren. Meister Bra´tac würde stolz darauf sein, dass er die Schande des letzten Tages wieder gut machte.

Plötzlich bemerkte Bretal, dass er angestarrt wurde. Das war an sich nichts ungewöhnliches, denn die Wissenschaftler behielten sie bereits die ganze Zeit scharf im Auge, als könnten sie sich jeden Augenblick in Monster verwandeln. Doch dieser Blick war sehr viel intensiver und er fühlte, wie ein Muskel auf seinem Rücken zu zucken begann.

Mit dem scharfen Blick einer Wache, die es von klein auf gewöhnt war ihre Umgebung zu sondieren, sah er sich um. Dann bemerkte er den Grund für sein Unbehagen in der Gestalt eines der Wissenschaftler. Es war, wie er jetzt wusste, Max West, der ältere Taori, der ihn gestern abgehängt hatte. Dieser schlenderte nun, da der Sichtkontakt hergestellt war, mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln auf ihn zu.

„Wie groß sind Sie?" Fragte der viel kleinere Taori ihn unvermittelt. Dabei ließ er seinen Blick von oben nach unten über den Jaffa fahren, sodass sich bei diesem ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend breit machte. Dieser Mann konnte nichts Gutes im Schilde führen. Erst gestern hatte er die Hinterlist des Taori zu spüren bekommen und diesmal war er auf der Hut.

„Da ist etwas, das zu hoch für mich ist. Ich komm nicht dran, aber Sie dürften es schaffen." Erklärte Max. Obwohl Bretal annahm, dass dies eine Bitte gewesen war, konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen auf sie zu reagieren. Was sollte er tun, wenn er in eine Falle lief wie gestern?

Suchend schaute er sich nach Tanel um, da er jeden Augenblick erwartetet das dort ein Taori stand, der eine ähnliche Bitte an ihn richtete. Doch der Tokra stand allein da und schaute argwöhnisch zu ihm herüber. War das, weil er den gleichen Gedanken hatte, wie er oder weil er ihm nicht zutraute diese Situation allein zu meistern?

„Zeig mir den Weg." knurrte Bretal. Eine Blöße vor dem verräterischen Tokra konnte er sich nicht leisten und mit eingekniffenem Schwanz vor einem Taori flüchten, war eines Jaffa nicht würdig. Grimmig ging er dem Mann nach, der ihn diesmal nicht rein legen würde, wie er sich schwor. Sie gingen in eines der Steinhäuser, das zu den besser erhaltenen gehörte.

„Da ist was an der eingebrochenen Rückwand. Ein rundliches Objekt. Die Stelle, an der es liegt, ist aus meiner Reichweite. Außerdem scheint es etwas eingeklemmt zu sein. Aber auf mich wirken Sie kräftig genug, um es herauszuziehen." Klärte der Taori ihn auf.

Als Bretal durch den hohen Bogengang des einstöckigen Hauses ging, musste er innehalten, damit sich seine Augen an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnten. Max hingegen ging auf die linke Ecke des weitläufigen Gebäudes zu. Nun erkannte er, dass es eigentlich keine intakte Rückwand mehr gab, es sah so aus, als wäre dort etwas wesentlich größeres auf der anderen Seite eingebrochen und hätte diese mitgerissen.

Die einfachen glatten Säulen in diesem Gebäude, waren es wohl die die Decke an Ort und Stelle hielt. Wie er sich erinnerte, war ihm hinter diesem Gebäude kein anderes aufgefallen, was bedeutete, dass es völlig zusammengefallen war und dessen Schutt gegen diese Wand drückte.

„Da sehen Sie es." Der Taori zeigte auf das fragliche Objekt, das ausser seiner Reichweite hing. Zwischen zwei Felsbrocken eingeklemmt, war es fraglich, ob sie es überhaupt heraus bekamen. Es ragte vielleicht 30 cm aus dem Schutt und keiner wusste wie weit es in der Wand steckte.

Zuerst vergewisserte er sich einen festen Stand auf dem mit Geröll bedeckten Boden zu haben. Dann griff er weit über seinen Kopf, um festzustellen, dass selbst seine Größe von 1.92 cm gerade ausreichte, um das Objekt zu ergreifen. Mit all seiner Kraft begann er zu ziehen, doch es reichte nicht. Mit einem leisen Keuchen ließ er los.

„Soll ich lieber nach dem Tokra rufen, damit er Ihnen hilft? Oder lieber nach einem der anderen Wissenschaftler?" Fragte der Taori besorgt. Wütend schüttelte Bretal den Kopf. Eine solche Blöße konnte er sich vor den anderen nicht geben. Für Tanel wäre es doch eine Freude zu sehen, wie er versagte und als Schwächling vor den Taori dastehen wollte er genauso wenig.

Wieder packte er nach dem unbekannten Objekt doch diesmal stützte er seine Füße so ab, dass er mehr Kraft hineinlegen konnte. Während er mit aller Kraft zog, bemerkte er mit befriedigtem Lächeln, wie sich das Objekt stückchenweise aus seinem Versteck löste. Von neuem Elan erfüllt legte er noch mehr Kraft in seine Bemühungen

Als er die ersten kleinen Steinbrocken bemerkte, die auf ihn niedergingen, war es bereits zu spät, um zu reagieren. Plötzlich gab das Objekt nach und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte er sich schwerelos. Dann holte die Realität seinen Körper ein und er stürzte rückwärts auf den harten Boden, während ein ganzer Regen von bis zu Faust großen Steinen auf ihn niederging.

xxoxoxoxx

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte David besorgt nach. Die ganze Gruppe hatte sich in dem Haus, um den am Boden sitzenden Jaffa versammelt. Das laute Gerumpel hatte sie aufgeschreckt, in ihrer Arbeit inne halten und dann so schnell wie möglich zum Ort des Geschehens rennen lassen. Jeder von ihnen besaß bereits Erfahrung im Feld, wo sie gelernt hatten, was solche Geräusche bedeuteten.

„Nur oberflächliche Verletzungen David Delarro. Meine Goauld Larve wird spielend mit ihnen fertig." Versicherte Bretal dem besorgten Mann. Dies hier war das erste mal seit dem unseligen Zwischenfall, seit der junge Taori mit ihm sprach. Diese paar Kratzer waren das Durchbrechen der Stille Wert.

„Er hat recht. Tealc hatte schon wesentlich schlimmere Wunden, die problemlos geheilt sind. Aber erzählt uns doch lieber, wie es hierzu gekommen ist." Sagte Daniel und bezog sich mit einer Geste auf die nach gerutschten Trümmer der eingebrochenen Wand.

„Das war meine Schuld." Gab Max zu. „Da war dieses Artefakt das in der Wand steckte und ich bat ihn es heraus zu ziehen. Leider war es so tief, dass sich ein Teil der Steine mit heraus lösten. Ich muss dich wirklich um Verzeihung bitten Bretal, ich hätte die Stabilität der Wand besser einschätzen sollen." Entschuldigend klopfte der Taori dem Jaffa auf den Rücken.

„Aber nein. Es ist meine Aufgabe, so etwas zu übernehmen, damit ihr nicht beschädigt werdet. Schließlich bin ich zu eurem Schutz hier und sollte wissen, dass ich euch von solchen Gefahrenherden fern zu halten habe. In Zukunft werde ich mehr darauf achten, solche Häuser als nicht betretbar einzustufen." Warf Bretal ein. Die Stille, die nach seinen Worten eintrat, hatte nichts Gutes an sich.

„Weißt du Bretal, wir sind nicht nur Wissenschaftler, wir sind auch alle Archäologen. Wir kennen uns mit solchen Dingen, wie einsturzgefährdeten Ruinen, sehr gut aus. Wir können selbst entscheiden, wann es zu unsicher ist ein Gebäude zu betreten oder wo es abgestützt werden soll." Erklärte David seinem Freund ganz ruhig.

Bretal hingegen, glaubte das der junge Mann einer Täuschung unterlag. Es war wohl wahrscheinlicher, dass die Taori den Wissenschaftlern nur den Anschein gaben, als würden sie entscheiden und am Ende einen Trick einsetzten, um selbst zu bestimmen was sicher war oder nicht.

„Wenn diese kleine . . . Szene hier beendet ist, sollten wir uns lieber wieder alle an die Arbeit machen. In dieser Zeit werden . . . wir uns um das Problem mit den Gebäuden kümmern." Sagte Tanel, der die ganze Szene skeptisch beobachtete.

Da Bretal vor dem Tokra nicht dasitzen wollte, wie ein Verletzter der Hilfe brauchte, stand er sofort auf. Davids Worte ignorierte er und konzentrierte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen geschworenen Feind. „In der Tat, das sollten wir. Diese Gefahr ist nicht zu unterschätzen. Hier Max West, ihr Artefakt."

Das runde Objekt, das sich für seine eigenen Verletzungen verantwortlich zeichnete, hatte Bretal bei dem Sturz nicht losgelassen. Mit Staunen sah er, dass es fast einen knappen Meter lang sein musste. Der Wissenschaftler nahm es sofort entgegen. Die Reaktion der Freude über diese Errungenschaft schien jedoch getrübt zu sein. Da er etwas Wichtigeres zu tun hatte, kümmerte der Jaffa sich nicht weiter darum.

Grimmig ging er zu dem Tokra, um sich mit ihm über ihre weitere Vorgehensweise zu „unterhalten". Obwohl er dem Taori versprochen hatte, genau so etwas zu tun, war da doch die Hoffnung in ihm gewesen, diesem Schicksal zu entgehen.

xxoxoxoxx

Nachdem die Wissenschaftler von ihren beiden Bewachern aus dem Gebäude buchstäblich hinausgejagt wurden, versammelten sie sich in der Mitte ihres provisorischen Camps zu einer kleinen Besprechung. In diesen Sekunden hätten wie zuvor die Alarmglocken eines jeden SGC Soldaten geschrillt und er hätte schleunigst versucht den Grund dafür zu erfahren.

Doch der Tokra und der Jaffa waren im Moment viel zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt. Diese bestanden hauptsächlich darin ein Gespräch miteinander zu führen, das aus einem Minimum an Beleidigungen bestand und am Ende nicht zu einer Prügelei führte. Sollten sie Nebenbei auch noch eine Lösung für ihr angebliches Problem finden, wäre es um so besser.

„Ich glaub das nicht. Wofür halten sich die beiden bloß? Ich dachte über das Stadium uns zu ignorieren, wären sie mittlerweile hinweg." Regte sich David auf. Dass der Jaffa, der ihn immer mit Respekt behandelt hatte, nun so tat, als wäre er völlig ahnungslos, obwohl es sich um sein spezial Gebiet handelte, war für ihn empörend.

„Also wenn die beiden der Meinung sind ich sitz hier rum und lass mir von ihnen verbieten mir eine Ruine anzusehen, nur weil diese beiden Vollprofies denken sie sei zu gefährlich, haben sie sich aber geschnitten. Eher geh ich nochmal stiften." Stimmte ihm Kaori zu. Während sie murrende Zustimmung von David, Karl und Max bekam.

„Was soll das überhaupt? Die gehen da rüber und reden über Dinge, die uns direkt betreffen. Aber anstatt die Sache mit uns auszudiskutieren, werden wir in die Ecke gestellt wie kleine Kinder. Wenn du gehst, komm ich mit Kaori." Stimmte Karl der Asiatin zu.

„Ganz ruhig Leute noch mal einfach so abzuhauen, ist wohl übertrieben. Wir haben doch versprochen Kowalski zu sagen, wenn es Probleme gibt. Außerdem gab es bis jetzt ja noch keine. Wir sollten warten bis der Ernstfall eintritt und uns dann um das Ergebnis kümmern. Im Übrigen ist es doch schön zu sehen, dass die beiden sich soweit zusammengerissen haben, dass sie eine Unterhaltung führen können, nicht war? Das ist doch schon ein Fortschritt." Warf Daniel beschwichtigend ein.

Daraufhin schauten alle Wissenschaftler skeptisch zu den eben genannten Männern hinüber. Beide standen mit vor der Brust gefalteten Händen da und versuchten dabei so imposant wie möglich auszusehen. Trotzdem konnten sie erkennen, dass sie miteinander sprachen, wenn sie auch aussahen, als würden sie die Regeln für ihren bevorstehenden Kampf vereinbaren.

„Nun zumindest Prügeln sich die Kampfhyänen nicht. Vielleicht gibt es ja wirklich Hoffnung. Zumindest sollten wir ihnen eine Möglichkeit einräumen sich zu beweisen." Lenkte Max ein. Die anderen schauten immer noch skeptisch zu den Männern, da sie erwarteten, dass sie sich jeden Moment auf einander stürzten.

„Lasst uns das Ganze doch ruhig bei einer Tasse Kaffee besprechen. Wir haben doch mehr als genug Zeit, uns noch zu entscheiden." Schlug Trevis Miller vor. Der gebürtige Ire war für seine Gemütsruhe und seinen Kaffee bekannt.

„Aber Trevis, du weißt doch, dass sie uns den Kaffee seit der Sache auf PX34368 eingeteilt haben. Obwohl ich immer noch finde, dass Jack wegen der Sache maßlos übertrieben hat." Erinnerte ihn Daniel. Das erweckte jedoch die Aufmerksamkeit von David und Kaori, die beide noch nicht so lange beim SGC arbeiteten. Bis jetzt hatten sie einfach angenommen, dass die Angelegenheit mit dem Kaffee eine Sache der Rationierung war.

„Ich weiß das Daniel. Aber wissen unsere Bewacher das auch?" Gab ihm Trevis zu bedenken. „Vielleicht sollten wir, um das herauszufinden, ein kleines Kaffeekränzchen halten. Wie es der Zufall so will, hab ich dafür rein zufällig eine Packung dabei." Das hinterlistige Grinsen in seinem Gesicht steckte die restlichen Mitglieder des Teams an.

In David kam die Vermutung auf, dass diese Packung feinster ausländischer Kaffee, den Trevis da aus seiner Tasche zog, nicht zufällig dorthin gekommen war. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass sie die Befehle des Militärs, solange es militärische Angelegenheiten betraf, befolgen mussten. Natürlich war Kaffee in ihren Augen eindeutig keine militärische Angelegenheit.

„Ich hab meine ganzen Taschen voll mit Schokoriegeln, die wir dazu essen können. Ja, ja, ich weiß seit PX 94834 haben sie uns die auch verboten. Aber ich dachte, zum feiern wären sie ganz gut, da hab ich sie zwischen die Archäologische Ausrüstung geschmuggelt. Da suchen die doch sowieso nie." Sagte Karl gut gelaunt

Wieder konnten sich David und Kaori nur wundern. Von diesem merkwürdigem Vorfall hatten sie genauso wenig gehört, wie von dem anderen. Soweit es sie betraf, hatten sie die Erklärung von ihren Teams bekommen, dass sie auf außerirdischen Planeten streng auf die Ernährungsregeln achteten und ebenso wenig unnötigen Ballast mit sich nehmen sollten.

„Lasst uns hier nicht noch mehr Zeit mit Quatschen vergeuden. Ich mach euch meinen ganz speziellen Kaffee, dann geht es uns allen gleich viel besser." Bot ihnen Trevis an. Was ihm bei den alten Hasen große Zustimmung einbrachte. Sofort machte sich die Gruppe auf zu dem Platz, an dem sie zuvor Mittag gegessen hatten.

„Daniel, was meintet ihr mit dem Kaffee- und Schokoriegelverbot. Ich dachte, das hätte ganz andere Gründe." Hakte David nach. Kaori stimmte der Frage zu ,denn auch sie war versessen auf die Antwort und die Geschichte, die dahinter steckte.

„Also im großen und ganzen ist der Grund, dass diese Militärs nicht ganz so strapazierfähig sind, wie sie immer behaupten." Fing Daniel an. Der Rest des Teams begann über diese absolut zutreffende Aussage zu lachen, was die Neugier der beiden Zuhörer nur noch schürte.

xxoxoxoxx

„Ich finde das nich so doll." Lallte Kaori dem Tokra ins Ohr. Sie hing halb in Tanels Armen, da sie kaum noch in der Lage war, alleine zu stehen. Die restliche Gruppe hatte sich, um die beiden versammelt. Die schuldbewussten Wissentschaftler um ihn herrum zeigten Tanel, dass hier etwas sehr falsch lief.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert?" Verlangte er sofort zu wissen. Die Gesichter um ihn schauten ihn merkwürdig an. Dem Tokra war die gesamte Situation, in der er sich befand, nicht geheuer. Da er häufiger, als verdeckter Agent unterwegs gewesen war, hatte er gelernt sein Umfeld genau zu beobachten. Besonders die Menschen, um sich ihnen anpassen zu können.

„Das ist irgendwie meine Schuld." Meldete sich Trevis zu Wort. „Aber wie hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass dermaße wenig verträgt." Gab er belustigt zu bedenken. Leider hatte Tanel keine Ahnung, was er meinte, doch nach dem Verhalten der Frau zu Urteilen kam ihm da eine Idee.

„Des was Affee? Cobol. Des hab ich eo nie beschlugt. Geile Sahne." Die Worte hatten einen kleinen Kicheranfall von Seiten Karl Walteners zur folge. Wie Tanel festgestellte, benahm auch er sich äußerst merkwürdig. Der Gehorsam aller hatte sich zwar enorm gesteigert, trotzdem konnte das nicht auf normalen Wege passiert sein.

Wenn er die Veränderung in genaue Worte fassen sollte, würde er am ehesten sagen, dass sie alle aufgeputscht wirkten. Doch woher konnte das kommen? Sie hatten nichts anderes zu sich genommen, als diese Leute und es ging ihnen gut, also konnte er das Essen ausschließen. So weit er wusste verabscheuten diese Taori jede Form von Drogen und sie waren sogar bei ihnen verboten.

Beides konnte also ausgeschlossen werden. Nur, was war dann dafür verantwortlich? Gab es in diesen Ruinen etwa eine Vorrichtung, die ein Gift verströmte, das dieses Verhalten zur Folge hatte, bevor sie alle daran starben? Der Gedanke war durchaus berechtigt und es war besser auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

„Wir sollten lieber den Standort wechseln, bevor wir von was auch immer, ebenfalls infiziert werden." Nahm ihm Bre´tal die Worte vorweg. Zwar gestand er dem Jaffa nicht viel Intelligenz ein, doch war der Mann in Gefahrensituationen trainiert und sollte solch eine erkennen.

„Das ist nicht ansteckend, also beruhigt euch. Es war nur ein kleines Versehen. Trevis wussten doch wirklich nicht, dass Kaori so empfindlich darauf reagiert. Das einzige, was sie braucht, ist ein Bett und etwas Ruhe, dann ist sie in Null Komma nichts wieder auf den Beinen." Versuchte Daniel die beiden zu überzeugen.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher." Antwortete Bre´tal. „Wir haben heute Mittag versprochen bei Schwierigkeiten SG2 zu kontaktieren. Wir haben uns bereits zu viele Regelabweichungen erlaubt, um einen weiteren zu riskieren." Gab er zu bedenken.

Vor allem, wo ihnen erklärt worden war, wie sich Wissenschaftler verhielten und sie bei einer Abweichung der Routine SG2 kontaktieren sollten. Sie hatten gedacht, dass diese vermehrten Pausen nichts Ungewöhnliches waren und entschieden sich, nicht nachzufragen. War ihr Versagen in dieser Hinsicht an der jetzigen Situation Schuld?

Er selbst wollte Meister Bratac nicht nochmals Schande machen und die Taori hatten immerhin gesagt, dass diese Vorgehensweise für sie die normalste der Welt war. Egal wie unkriegerisch die Jaffa sie sahen, bei den Taori galten sie sogar als erwünscht.

„Ich finde wir sollten lieber warten und den Versuch starten, dies selbst zu regeln. So zeigen wir zumindest Initiative, bevor wir aufgeben." Widersprach ihm Tanel. Er hatte alles andere vor, als klein bei zugeben. So schlimm war die Situation auch wieder nicht.

Plötzlich spürte er ein Zwicken an seinem Po, das ihn erschrocken auffahren ließ. Mit Entsetzten realisierte er, dass die junge Frau, die sich an ihm festhielt dafür verantwortlich war. Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln und einem gewissen Maß an Lust in den Augen sah sie ihn an. „Hat di scho jeman gesachd wasss für ein knagige po du hassd?"

Mit wachsenden Entsetzen merkte er, wie die Taori immer mehr Arme zu entwickeln schien. Die übrigen Mitglieder der Gruppe eilten dem in Bedrängnis geratenen Tokra sofort zu Hilfe. Die meisten von ihnen konnten sich an die letzte Weihnachtsfeier, dank ihres eigenen Alkohol Konsums, kaum erinnern.

Abgesehen von diesem kleinen Zwischenfall mit der betrunkenen Kaori und dem Soldaten. Nur war der Unterschied damals, dass der Mann fast genauso voll gewesen war und nicht im entferntesten so abgeneigt, wie Tanel. Um genau zu sein waren er und Kaori mittlerweile ein Paar. Ein noch besserer Ansporn für sie die junge Frau zurück zu halten.

„Irgendwie glaube ich, dass wir diesmal wirklich Ärger kriegen Daniel." Sagte Trevis. Er kämpfte sich mit dem linken Arm seiner Kollegin ab und wunderte sich das er noch nie bemerkt hatte, wie stark diese zierliche Frau in Wirklichkeit war.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Jack wird mich umbringen." Gab Daniel abwesend zurück. Der Versuch Kaori davon zu überzeugen Tanels Hose los zulassen, nahm ihn voll in Anspruch. Er hatte schon mal gehört, dass manche Asiaten wenig vertrugen, aber ihre Reaktion überraschte ihn trotzdem.

In der Zwischenzeit sah Bretal ihnen leicht amüsiert zu. Erst nach einigen Sekunden des lustigen Schauspiels, das seinen Feind so herabwürdigte, konnte er sich losreißen, um die Verstärkung zu rufen.

xxoxoxoxx

„Was zur Hölle ist passiert?!" Schrie Jack Überrascht aus. Zwar hatte er sich auf einiges gefasst gemacht, als SG2 eine verfrühte Rückkehr ankündigte, doch das hier hatte er nicht erwartet. Kowalski machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, seine eigene Ratlosigkeit zu verstecken.

Daniel und Travis hielten eine lallende und eindeutig betrunkene Kaori Johnson zwischen sich fest. Er hegte die wage Vermutung, dass dies mit dem Whiskeyvorrat zu tun hatte, den der Ire immer bei sich trug. Er selbst war zu seinem Vergnügen bereits Opfer des Spezial Kaffees geworden.

„So weit ich es verstanden haben, hielten sie ein kleines Kaffeekränzchen. Nur leider verträgt Doktor Johnson wie sie heraus fanden, nicht sehr viel." Bestätigte Kowalski seine Vermutung. Nach dieser Verlautbarung hörten sie Karl Waltener amüsiert kichern.

Jack ließ seinen Blick in Richtung der anderen drei Teammitglieder wandern, um zu sehen wie er David und Max etwas zuflüsterte, dass alle drei in Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. Bei genauer Betrachtung der Wissenschaftler wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass noch mehr als nur ein bisschen Whiskey passiert war. „Kaffeekränzchen?" Hakte er misstrauisch nach.

„Die beiden haben mir erzählt, dass unser Trupp hier, sich nach dem Mittag noch zweimal zu einer kleinen Ruhepause hingesetzt hatte. Mit Kaffee und Schokoriegeln. Nach dem zweiten Mal fiel ihnen auch auf, dass etwas mit Doktor Johnson nicht stimmte." Berichtete Kowalski.

Mehr brauchte Jack auch gar nicht zu hören, um zu wissen was passiert war. Er hatte einen betrunkenen Wissenschaftler und der Rest befand dich auf einem kombinierten Zucker/Koffein Trip. Wie hatten sie das Zeug nur auf diesen fremden Planeten geschmuggelt? Der Sache mussten sie im SGC unbedingt nachgehen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht, ob ihr beiden einfach nur dumm seit oder die größten Pechvögel dieser Galaxis:" Sagte Jack zu dem Tokra und dem Jaffa gewand. „Wir haben euch doch eingehend erklärt, wie sich Wissenschaftler normalerweise verhalten, oder? Wieso habt ihr beide dann nicht nachgefragt, als sie anfingen völlig untypische Pausen einzulegen?"

Keiner von den beiden hatte auf diese Frage eine Antwort parat. Ganz im Gegenteil schauten sie ihn verlegen an und Jack rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass es nicht nur ihre Schuld war. Natürlich wusste er wie sehr die Wissenschaftler ihren Kaffee liebten. Extra für sie nahmen sie sogar den guten mit und kein Instant Pulver nur um nicht ihrer schlechten Laune ausgesetzt zu sein.

„Da ihr beiden nicht wissen könnt, was es bedeutet einen Wissenschaftler auf einem Koffeinhoch um sich zu haben, könnt ihr im Grunde wohl nichts dafür. Das mit Johnson war jedenfalls nur ein bedauerliches Missgeschick. Allerdings hattet ihr den ausdrücklichen Befehl euch zu melden, wenn die Wissenschaftler von der Routine abweichen und habt es nicht getan. Auf der anderen Seite möchte ich euch zugute halten, dass ihr, als es selbst in euren Augen bedenklich wurde, Bescheid gesagt habt."

Jack betrachtete die beiden Männer genauer, um sich ein Bild zu machen, ob der heutige Tag zumindest in anderer Angelegenheit Erfolg gehabt hatte. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, zeigten die Männer etwas mehr Demut als am Vortag und soweit er von Kowalski wusste unterhielten sie sich ganz ohne Beleidigungen. Eine Besserung, die es verdiente vertieft zu werden.

„Trotzdem, da ihr uns das Problem eingebrockt habt, werdet ihr die Aufgabe heute Nachmittag übernehmen den . . . fünf beim Katalogisieren zu helfen. Seht es als Wiedergutmachung an. So werdet ihr merken, was ihr mit eurer Nachlässigkeit anrichtet."

Mit einem Seufzen sah Jack sich um. Hinter ihm hatte sich wieder die ganze kleine Zeltstadt eingefunden. Das Gemurmel, um die Neuankömmlinge auf den Stand der Dinge zu bringen, wurde immer lauter. Langsam verkam diese Strafe zur Attraktion.

„Na gut. Wir sollten uns jetzt wieder unseren Angelegenheiten widmen und ich hoffe ihr macht morgen eine bessere Figur. Mit etwas Glück werdet ihr ja noch zu passablen Soldaten." Sagte Jack. Ohne weiter auf die beiden zu achten, ging er zu Daniel, um ihm mit der Betrunkenen zu helfen und wie er hoffte ein erleuchtendes Gespräch zu führen.

Jacob Carter, der dem ganzen ebenfalls gefolgt war, versuchte dem verwirrten Bratac zu erklären, was es mit Kaffee auf sich hatte. Da viele der Tokra und Jaffa ebenfalls keine Ahnung von diesem Getränk und seiner Wirkung auf Wissenschaftler hatten, hörten sie seinen Ausführungen gespannt zu.

Bei der aufgelaufenen Gruppe von Taori gab es mittlerweile einen jubelnden Soldaten. Der Mann hatte ganz aus Scherz auf Kaffee als Grund für die heutige Störung getippt und tatsächlich gewonnen. Der Rest der Gruppe konnte nur die Köpfe schütteln und versuchte sich auszumalen, was noch alles schief gehen konnte.

. . .


	3. Tag 03

Der Himmel über der kleinen Zeltstadt war mit Wolken übersät, durch die nur gelegentlich etwas Sonne fiel. Die Bewohner des Ortes hatten festgestellt, dass sie zwar am heutigen Tag mit Regenfällen rechnen sollten, größere Unwetter aber nicht zu erwarten waren.

So machte sich auch eine Gruppe am Rand der Zelte zum Aufbruch bereit. Emsig begannen die grüngewandeten Gestalten ihre Ausrüstung mit allem aufzustocken, das sie benötigen könnten, sollte es zu einem Ernstfall kommen. Das nasse Gras auf dem sie dabei standen, animierte sie zusätzlich es besonders gründlich zu tun.

Die übrigen Bewohner der kleinen Stadt hatten sich indessen ebenfalls eingefunden, um der Abreise der Gruppe beizuwohnen. In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte sich dieses Ereignis zu einem der aufregendsten, ihres ansonsten routinierten Arbeitsalltags herausgestellt.

Die Taori waren indessen tatkräftig damit beschäftigt, Wetten darauf abzuschließen, was die beiden Aufpasser der Gruppe diesmal falsch machen könnten. Ein besonders mutiger Mann tippte sogar darauf, dass sich die kleinen Wolken über seinen Kopf zu einem Taifun entwickeln würden.

Natürlich glaubte er nicht wirklich daran. Doch besagte die Regel, dass wenn niemand erriet was wirklich passierte, der mit dem kreativsten Vorschlag den Wettpool bekam. Sollte das allerdings nicht der Fall sein tat der Dollar, den jeder setzte, keinem weh.

Heute beteiligten sich sogar eine ganze Menge mehr an Tok`ra und Jaffa an den Wetten. Die Mehrzahl setzte, des Stolzes wegen, auf ihre eigenen Leute. Sie hofften immer noch, dass die beiden es schafften die Wissenschaftler heil und ohne Schwierigkeiten nach Hause zu bringen.

Nur eine Tok`ra hatte eingesehen, dass die Taori mit ihren Horrormärchen über das Wissenschaftler-Sitting recht hatten. Die Übrigen lachten sie daraufhin aus und machten mit ihr extra Wetten über diverse Vergünstigungen, was die unbeliebtesten Arbeiten anging, ab. Die Taori hörten dies und beglückwünschten die Frau dazu, dass sie in nächster Zeit eine solch ruhige Kugel schieben könnte.

Einer der ranghöchsten Mitglieder der Taori bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge, zu der Stelle wo der Grund des ganzen Trubels wartete. Äußerlich bot er das Bild eines Mannes, der das Wetten nicht schätzte, schließlich sollten die Tok`ra oder Jaffa kein falsches Bild von ihnen bekommen.

In Gedanken hingegen verfluchte er sein Rangabzeichen, das ihn dazu verdammte an dem ganzen Spaß nicht teilnehmen zu dürfen. Wenigstens, so dachte er bei sich, gab er kein schlechtes Beispiel ab, wenn er die Wette mit Kowalski und Jakob im Geheimen laufen lies.

In der Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern erkannte er einen Archäologen, mit dem er gerne das lange Gespräch weiterführen wollte, das gestern so abrupt durch denselben unterbrochen worden war. „Hey Daniel. Na wie viel Kaffee hattest du denn heute morgen schon?“ Fragte Jack fröhlich.

Leider teilte Daniel seinen Humor nicht. Betont langsam zog er den Reißverschluss seines Rucksacks zu, bevor er sich dazu herabließ aufzustehen und sich dem Colonel zu zuwenden. „Ich weiß nicht Jack. Frag doch einfach wieder den Koch, ob wir welchen geklaut haben.“ Gab er sarkastisch zurück.

Scharf zog Jack die Luft ein. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass sich die Gemüter bezüglich dieses Themas am nächsten Tag wieder beruhigt hätten. Natürlich hatte er das nicht wirklich ernst gemeint, mit dem Diebstahl. Er war nur etwas wütend, dass sie die eisernen Kaffee- und Schokoriegelregeln so nebenbei übergingen.

„Hey Daniel, ich glaub Trevis hat sich gerade zum zehnten mal bei Kaori wegen gestern entschuldigt. Dabei hat sie sie doch bereits beim ersten mal angenommen. Wenn er so weitermacht, wird sie noch deshalb auf ihn Sauer.“ Sprach David ihn an.

Natürlich hatte er genau Gehört, worüber die beiden sprachen. Die kleine Geschichte, die er hier vorschob, um sich zwischen beide zu drängeln, war ein wenig weit hergeholt. Um genau zu sein kabbelten sie sich wegen des kleinen Disasters am Vortag nur freundschaftlich.

Doch wie der Rest der Gruppe, regte er sich genauso sehr über die Anschuldigung auf wie Daniel. Es betrübte ihn, dass jemand so etwas von ihm denken konnte. Also hatte er sich entschlossen Retter in der Not zu spielen und Daniel ein unangenehmes Gespräch zu ersparen.

„Wirklich? Das werden wir wohl noch den ganzen Tag ertragen müssen. Aber sieh mal, die anderen sind fertig mit packen. Wir können los.“ Antwortete Daniel ihm mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. Beide schulterten sofort ihre Rucksäcke und gesellten sich zu ihrer Gruppe.

Zähneknirschend blieb Jack zurück. Die Suppe hatte er sich zwar selbst eingelöffelt, doch von Daniel immer noch abgewiesen zu werden, war Ungerecht. Gestern dachte er noch, dass das Glück auf seiner Seite stand.

Der kleine Ausrutscher mit Kaori und dem Kaffee zwang Daniel dazu wieder mit ihm zu sprechen. Da er dieses „Ich-bin-sauer-auf-dich“- Schweigen hasste wie die Pest, der reinste Segen für ihn. Leider hatte er es mal wieder nicht geschafft, seine vorlaute Klappe zu halten und Daniel war keine zehn Minuten später wieder Sauer auf ihn.

Da er nicht nur Mitglied seines Teams, sondern auch sein Freund war, ein echtes Problem. Den Befehl mit ihm zu reden, brauchte er erst gar nicht geben. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass Daniel Spitzenreiter im Überhören von Anweisungen war, wenn sie ihm missfielen

Dabei war das doch wirklich nur ein Scherz gewesen! Wie sollte er Daniel das nur klar machen, wenn er sich weigerte mit ihm zu sprechen. Resigniert stapfte er zurück zu seinem Zelt und fragte sich dabei, ob die anderen SG Teams die gleichen Probleme mit ihren Wissenschaftlern hatten oder er der einzige Glückspilz mit einem der Marke Daniel Jackson war.

 

~**~*~**~

 

Gut gelaunt, trotz des Wetters, hatte sich der kleine Zug aus Menschen in Bewegung gesetzt. Wie am Morgen zuvor brachen sie mit SG2 auf . Die hatten erst zuvor die Orte wegen eventueller Gefahren ausgekundschaftet, die sie heute nach Artefakten absuchen durften.

Dabei war die Formation ebenfalls die gleiche, wie am Vortag, sodass Kowalski den beiden Möchtegern Bewachern noch ein wenig zureden konnte. Er hatte nie verstanden, wie es Daniel und die anderen schafften bis spät in die Nacht zu arbeiten und trotzdem am nächsten Morgen frisch und fröhlich aus ihren Feldbetten hüpften. Die beiden hier anscheinend auch nicht.

„Ihr seht aus wie der letzte Dreck.“ Bemerkte er recht treffend. Die düsteren Blicke, die ihn dabei trafen übersah er großzügig. „Wenigstens wisst ihr jetzt ein bisschen mehr, über die wundervolle Welt des Kaffee. Ihr solltet es positiv sehen, ihr beiden habt eines der größten Phänomene unserer Welt hautnah miterlebt. Wenn das keine Erfahrungswerte sind.“

Wieder heimste er auf beiden Seiten mörderische Blicke ein. Das sorgte allerdings nicht dafür, dass er sich bedroht fühlte, sondern dass er versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Zu Anfang hatte er sich geärgert, dass ihm die Aufgabe zu kam, sich um die beiden zu kümmern. Mittlerweile empfand er jedoch echtes Mitleid.

„Wie haben die es nur geschafft so viele Dinge auf einmal zu schaffen. Und wieso dachten sie, dass wir das auch könnten? Ich bin ein Tok`ra und die können sich nicht vier teilen.“ Beschwerte sich Tanel aufgebracht.

Wie Kowalski bemerkte, hatte der Mann, der links von ihm ging, einen äußerst gehetzten Ausdruck in den Augen. Immer wieder irrte dieser zu einzelnen Wissenschaftlern, als erwartete er jederzeit neue Aufträge, die er zu erledigen hatte.

Als er kurz nach Ende seines Dienstschlusses auf dem Weg zu seinem Zelt gewesen war, kam ihm eine Gestalt mit einem Bücherstapel entgegen, der sich so hoch stappelte, dass kein Gesicht zu erkennen gewesen war. Die Stimme, die er hörte und die, wie er annahm, leise vor sich hin fluchte, war das einzige Indiz gewesen, dass es sich um Tanel handelte.

„Wen interessiert überhaupt welche dieser Merkwürdigen Schriftzeichen, was bedeuten. Oder wer was wo vor hunderten von Jahren getan hat. Ich bin ein Krieger und kein Historiker. Die ganze Zeit hab ich gebetet, dass sie endlich schlafen gehen, aber alles vergebens.“ Mischte sich Bre`tal ein.

„Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass dieses Koffein oder der Zucker solch dramatischen Auswirkungen auf einen Taori haben kann. Mit dem Symbionten bemerke ich diese Dinge nicht. Doch der Schlafentzug ist mir sehr wohl bewusst“ Gestand Tanel ein.

„Mir ist ebenfalls nicht genug Zeit für einen ausreichenden Nachtschlaf oder mein Kel`no`rem geblieben. Zwar kann ich meine Aufgaben auch so Problemlos verrichten, doch frage ich mich warum die Wissenschaftler nicht in gleicher Weise betroffen sind.“ Verlieh Bre`tal seiner Verwirrung Ausdruck.

„Wisst ihr das ist eines der größten Geheimnisse der Menschheit und konnte bis jetzt noch nicht gelöst werden. Ich kann euch aber beruhigen, wenn sie mehrere solcher Nächte hintereinander durchziehen, ist bei ihnen, genau wie bei uns auch, Schluss.“ Erklärte Kowalski seinen beiden Zuhörern.

Während Kowalski mitanhörte, wie die beiden anfingen, sich mit den schrecklichen Qualen, die sie am gestrigen Tag erlitten hatten, ohne das es ihnen etwas ausgemacht hätte, gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen versuchten, musste er unwillkürlich grinsen. Gestern noch hatten sie sich standhaft geweigert auch nur ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln.

Er hatte sie sogar mit sofortigem Entzug der Mission bedrohen müssen, bis sie nachgaben und zumindest etwas miteinander sprachen. Falls man zwei oder drei geknurrte Worte so bezeichnen konnte. Heute führten sie bereits Streitgespräche.

Zwar waren beide hitzig bei der Sache, doch wenigstens schlugen sie sich dabei nicht die Köpfe ein. Die Antipathie, die sie füreinander fühlten, war noch da, aber ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse schweisten sie auf einem gewissen Level zusammen.

Natürlich erwartete er nicht, dass sie wundersamer Weise begannen Freunde zu werden, denn dazu saß der Hass noch zu tief. Zumindest waren die beiden jedoch auf dem besten weg miteinander auszukommen. Er musste ehrlich zugeben, dass es ihn selbst überraschte.

 

~**~*~**~

 

„Gott Trevis, mir tut ja jetzt noch der Kopf weh. Wie viel Prozent hatte das Gesöff nur? Gewöhnlich vertrag ich einen Schluck in meinen Kaffee.“ Stellte Kaori klar. Sie unterstrich ihre schrecklich Leiden noch, indem sie sich an den Kopf fasste und so tat, als wäre ihr schlecht.

Die restlichen Mitglieder in ihrer Gruppe begannen bei dieser, mehr als schlechten, Darbietung zu lachen. Am Ende sah sie ein, dass sie eine miese Schauspielerin war und stimmte mit ein. Zusammen schlenderten auf dem Weg durch die Ruinen, zu der Stelle an der sie Tags zuvor abgebrochen hatten.

„Glaub mir Kaori das willst du nicht wissen. In eigenem Anliegen muss ich dieses Geheimnis sowieso für mich behalten.“ Wehrte Trevis sie geziert zurück. Dabei setzte er eine Verschwörermiene auf, die nur einen neuen Schwall von Gelächter nach sich zog.

„Ist das deine freundliche Art uns mitzuteilen, dass du dieses Höllenzeug schwarz gebrannt hast Trevis?“ Hakte Max amüsiert nach. Die einzige Reaktion von Trevis war, dass er sich mit gespieltem Entsetzten an die Brust griff und die anderen wieder nicht an sich halten konnten.

David der den ganzen Schlagabtausch vor sich interessiert beobachtete, ging mit Daniel an letzter Stelle. Er hatte sich mit ihm für ein Gespräch zurückgezogen, doch beide konnten den komödiantischen Einlagen ihrer Freunde einfach nicht widerstehen. Doch nun versuchten sie wieder den Faden aufzunehmen.

„Du denkst also, dass Colonel O´Neil es wirklich nicht ernst gemeint hat. Aber wieso tust du dann so, als wärst du ihm böse?“ Fragte David nach. Ihm war es vorgekommen, als hätte jeder aus genau diesem Grund den Colonel gemieden und wie er fand zurecht.

„Wenn ich nicht so sauer auf ihn wäre, dass ich nicht mehr mit ihm spreche, hätte er wissen wollen woher der Kaffee denn sonst stammt. Verstehst du? So bin ich einfach jedes mal beleidigt, wenn er damit anfängt und davor wird er sich hüten. Sonst hätte er die ganze Zeit hinter uns her geschnüffelt, bis er die Antwort gefunden hat. Glaub mir er sieht vielleicht nicht so aus aber, wenn er sich auf eine Sache versteift hat, gibt er nicht mehr so schnell auf.“ Klärte Daniel seinen jüngeren Kollegen auf.

„Wäre das denn so schlimm. Ich meine früher oder später werden sie es doch sowieso erfahren.“ Gab David zu bedenken. Diese ganze Geheimnistuerei, die zwischen den Militärs und den Wissenschaftlern ab lief, hatte ihn doch ein wenig überrascht. Er hatte geglaubt, dass sie hier friedlich zusammen arbeiten sollten. Stattdessen schmuggelten sie Kaffee.

„Natürlich ist das schlimm. Wir müssen zwar in nächster Zeit wirklich aufpassen, doch ich glaube nicht, dass sie was finden. Wusstest du das Teile der Ausrüstung und der Nachschlagewerke, die wir mit haben, auch keine von ihren Genehmigungen haben, nur weil wir sie zu spät beantragt haben?“ Wollte Daniel wissen.

Erstaunt über soviel Ignoranz konnte David nur den Kopf schütteln. Er war erst seit ein paar Monaten im SGC und in das ganze StarGate-Programm eingeweiht. Bis jetzt kam ihm zwar alles sehr streng vor, doch solch einen Unsinn war ihm noch nicht untergekommen.

„Siehst du. Unser Glück ist, dass die so wenig Ahnung von unseren Fachgebieten haben, dass sie ein Buch über das alt syrische nicht von einem über das alt griechische unterscheiden können. Deswegen benutzen wir auch so gerne Bücher in Sprachen, die sie nicht verstehen. Wenn wir nebenbei noch die ein oder andere Kleinigkeit mitnehmen, die wir sowieso in bestimmten Mengen mitführen, kann das doch kaum schaden.“ Sagte Daniel entschlossen.

„Da hast du wohl recht. Aber sind die wirklich so strickt was Genehmigungen angeht?“ Hakte David nach. In Zukunft musste er selbst einige von diesen Formularen ausfüllen. Wie er kurz vor dem Start zu dieser Mission erfahren hatte, sollte er selbst einem SG Team zugeteilt werden.

„Manchmal glaub ich, das sind Formular Fetischisten. Ich habe Glück, weil Jack selbst nicht viel für solchen Unsinn übrig hat. Aber einige der anderen sind mit echten Paragraphenreitern gestraft, da muss ein gewissenhafter Archäologe sich eben Mittel und Wege einfallen lassen, um seine Ausrüstung zusammenzustellen.

Am besten gibst du immer ein paar Standardwerke an, die du sowieso nicht brauchst. Im Notfall kannst du sie dann Austauschen.“ Legte Daniel ihm nahe.

Mit nachdenklicher Miene ließ sich David diese Informationen durch den Kopf gehen. Die Tipps, die er hier bekam, konnten ihm seine zukünftige Arbeit sehr erleichtern. Ihm waren selbst einige Dinge aufgefallen, über die er mehr wissen wollte und wie es aussah, hatte er die passenden Experten parat. Doch bevor er seine erste Frage ausformulieren konnte, unterbrach Daniel seinen Gedankengang.

„Weißt du, auch wenn ich gerade mitten im großen Schweigen bin, kannst du deines, glaube ich, wieder brechen.“ Merkte Daniel an. Für David warf es eine ganze Menge Fragen auf. Am Anfang war es ihm zwar schwer gefallen Bre`tal und Tanel zu ignorieren, doch am Ende war es geradezu entspannend gewesen, vor diesem Problem zu flüchten.

„Bist du sicher? Sie sehen immer noch ziemlich grimmig und aggressiv aus.“ Wich David aus. Besorgt drehte er sich etwas zu Bre`tal um, der als Nachhut ein Stück hinter ihnen ging. Gestern hatte er sie nicht mal, wie die anderen, gebeten Dinge für ihn zu erledigen. Wenn er etwas gewollt hatte, war es Karl der darum bat.

„Keine Panik, wir haben immerhin gesehen, wie sie miteinander sprechen, ohne eine Schlägerei anzufangen. Am besten du hältst dich kurz und fragst nur nach irgendwelchen Sachen, die du brauchst. Dann können sie sich daran gewöhnen, dass du dich mit dem jeweils anderem beschäftigst.“ Erklärte Daniel.

Für David klang das einleuchtend. Das Gute daran war auch, dass sie gar keine Prügelei anfangen konnten, ohne dass sie SG2 auf den Plan riefen und sie sofort der Aufgabe entbunden wurden. Etwas, das beide unter allen Umständen verhindern wollten, um nicht noch mehr Schande über ihre Leute zu bringen.

„Machst du das mit Colonel O´Neil auch immer so?“ Wollte David wissen. Konnte es wirklich so einfach sein? Jede Information in dieser Richtung konnte ihm eine Hilfe in seinem neuen Team sein und wie es aussah konnte er sie gut gebrauchen.

„Ich nein.“ Lachte Daniel laut. „Weißt du, da hat sich ein ganz eigenes System entwickelt. Tea`lc und Sam starren ihn gewöhnlich solange mit diesem „Wie kannst du nur so gemein sein“-Blick an, bis er kapituliert. Frag mich nicht warum sie das tun, aber es hilft gewaltig.“

Bei dem Gedanken von dem riesigen Jaffa oder der militärischen Wissenschaftlerin so angestarrt zu werden, verstand er sofort warum der Colonel nachgab. Er glaubte fest daran, dass die beiden selbst Generel Hammond auf Dauer damit in die Knie zwingen konnten.

„Aber du musst bedenken, dass es bei uns auch etwas anderes ist. Ich bin mit allen dreien befreundet und die meisten unserer kleinen Streitigkeiten sind eher freundschaftlich. Jeder von uns weiß, wie weit er beim anderen gehen kann und wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit setzen wir nicht gleich unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel.

Sollten deine beiden neuen bekannten es nicht akzeptieren, dass du dich mit dem jeweils anderen unterhältst, dann sind sie es nicht Wert.“ Sagte Daniel.

Dabei hatte er einen so ernsthaften Ton angeschlagen, dass David die Stirn runzelte. Er begriff, dass Daniel recht hatte mit dem, was er sagte. Wenn er SG1 sah, gab es um sie herum etwas das besagte, dass sie mehr als nur Teamkameraden darstellten.

Soweit er wusste gab es tatsächlich Personen, die der Rest des Teams, abgesehen von Daniel, nicht leiden konnte, doch noch nie hatte ihm einer deswegen Vorhaltungen gemacht. Gerade letzte Woche hatte Karl ihnen aufgeregt von den neuesten Ausgrabungen mit seinem Team erzählt und der Colonel hatte ihn angesehen, als wäre er von einem anderen Planeten.

Wie sollte jemand auch alle Freunde des anderen mögen sollen, wenn sie doch so unterschiedlich waren? Er mochte schließlich auch nicht jeden der im SGC arbeitete, aber deswegen machte er keinem anderem Vorhaltungen, wenn es ihnen anders erging. Daniel hatte recht, wahre Freunde konnten so etwas akzeptieren.

 

~**~*~**~

 

Die Wolken über den Ruinen gaben sich den ganzen Tag alle Mühe immer dichter zusammen zu rücken. Ihre hellgraue Farbe wich einem tieferen Ton und jedes Fleckchen Himmel war mittlerweile von ihnen bedeckt. Die ausgesperrte Sonne ließ nur noch ein Dämmerlicht hindurch

Auf ein unsichtbares Signal hin löste sich der erste kleine Tropfen aus seinem Wolkenbett und trat seinen Weg zum Boden an. Nach und nach taten es ihm seine Brüder gleich, bis sie einen schweren Vorhang bildeten, der begann das ganze Land um sich herum zu bedecken.

Zwischen einigen der verwitterten Häusern brach Hektik aus, als Grün gekleidete Personen zu ihrem Gepäck stürzten. Schnell zogen sie Regenmäntel und Hüte aus ihren Taschen, die sie vor dem Regen bewahren sollten. Zum Leidwesen zweier, weigerten sie sich Schutz in einem der Häuser zu suchen.

„Ich sagte, ihr geht jetzt sofort ins Haus.“ Tanel war am Ende mit seinen Nerven. Als der erwartete Regen kam, hatte er gedacht das sofort alle zu einem der Häuser stürzen würden, die noch ein intaktes Dach besaßen. Stattdessen hatten sich die Wissenschaftler einfach ihre Regenkleidung über gezogen und weitergearbeitet.

„Wegen diesem warmen Frühlingsregen? Also wirklich könnt ihr Tok`ra denn gar nichts ab?“ Stichelte Karl. Kaori und David, die neben ihm standen, brachen darauf in Gelächter aus. Sie standen zu dritt in einem fast komplett eingestürzten Haus und durchwühlten die Trümmer nach brauchbaren Artefakten.

Die Sturzbäche, die auf Tanel niedergingen, hätte dieser nie in seinem Leben als warmen Frühlingsregen bezeichnet. Von einem Haus das zwanzig Meter weit die Straße runter stand, konnte er ja nicht mal mehr die Umrisse erkennen. Das Wasser begann sich bereits um seine Füße zu sammeln, um einen kleinen See zu bilden.

„Es ist mir völlig egal, wofür ihr das hier haltet. Ich will, dass ihr geht, klar, das ist das einzige, was hier interessiert.“ Schrie er den dreien entgegen. Die wühlten, uninteressiert an seinen Worten weiter in den Trümmern. Er fühlte, wie das Wasser langsam begann durch seine Stiefel zu kommen, um seine Füße einzuweichen.

„Das ist doch nur ein bisschen Wasser. Keine Angst, es wird sich nicht in einen Goauld verwandeln, um uns alle zu verschlingen.“ Stichelte Karl erneut. Er versuchte gerade einen großen Steinblock zur Seite zu schieben und hatte nur kurz innegehalten, um mit ihm zu reden.

„Genau. Außerdem sind wir Archäologen und haben bereits unter viel widrigeren Umständen Ausgrabungen ausgeführt. Es ist doch so, dass unsere Zeit hier nur begrenzt ist, also müssen wir sie auch nutzen.“ Erklärte ihm Kaori. Die junge Frau war mittlerweile über und über mit Schlamm bedeckt.

„Mir ist völlig egal, ob ihr vorher auf welcher Ausgrabung welchem Wetter getrotzt habt. Ich hab nachgefragt und die Antwort war klar. Ihr sollt aus dem Regen raus, damit ihr euch nicht den Tod holt, also bewegt euch endlich.“ Argumentierte Tanel.

Aus den Reihen der Wissenschaftler kam immer noch keine Regung. Langsam war Tanel ernsthaft am verzweifeln. Jack O`Neil hatte wirklich recht gehabt, wenn sie nicht wollten, ignorierten sie einfach jeden Befehl, der ihnen nicht gefiel

Bei den Tok`ra wäre so etwas nie passiert. Sein Symbiont war bereits mit Wirten vor ihm verschmolzen und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass auch nur einer von ihnen sich so verantwortungslos verhalten hätte.

Seine Achtung vor den Taori Kriegern, die dies ununterbrochen zu ertragen hatten, stieg immer mehr. Die große Frage war, wie diese es schafften, dass die Wissenschaftler machten, was sie wollten. Oder schafften sie das gar nicht und sie mussten einfach dastehen und sich über sie ärgern, wie er es gerade tat?

Aber nein, er hatte bereits gesehen wie Colonel O`Neil es geschafft hatte Daniel Jackson zu etwas zu bewegen, obwohl er anderer Meinung war. Wie hatte er das noch einmal angestellt? Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war er nett geblieben und hatte ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken geklopft.

Das konnte er genauso gut. Am besten versuchte er es bei David, mit dem er bereits eine freundschaftliche Basis aufgebaut hatte. Zu seiner eigenen Freude war der junge Taori heute mit einer Frage zu ihm gekommen und grüßte ihn nun wieder.

Das er ihm die Geschehnisse von vorgestern nicht mehr übel nahm, war natürlich positiv. Der einzige Minuspunkt war, dass David auch wieder mit diesem Jaffa redete. Am liebste wäre er hinüber gegangen, um dem ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten, doch er musste sich beherrschen, um den Tok`ra nicht wieder Schande zu machen.

Tanel ging die paar Schritte zu David der dastand und etwas betrachtete, das er soeben aus dem Geröll gezogen hatte. Er klopfte dem Taori freundschaftlich auf den Rücken und versuchte auch so zu klingen. „Sag mal David, findest du es nicht auch ein bisschen nass hier draußen. Jemand wird sich noch eine Erkältung holen, obwohl ein trockenes Haus nicht weit entfernt ist.“

Überrascht wegen der Vertraulichkeit, die Tanel an den Tag legte, sah David ihn nachdenklich an. Nach einigen Sekunden glaubte er begriffen zu haben, was der Tok`ra meinte. „Oh Tanel, das tut mir so Leid. So etwas bist du wahrscheinlich nicht gewöhnt. Wenn du willst, kannst du natürlich jederzeit rein gehen. Wir verlangen wirklich nicht von dir, dass du hier bleibst.“

Ganz langsam nahm Tanel seine Hand von Davids Rücken und kämpfte mit seiner Beherrschung, um nicht laut zu fluchen. Eben hatte er noch seine beste Imitation von O`Neil gebracht und in der nächsten Sekunde hielt ihn David für ein Weichei. Was war nur schief gegangen?

Wütend machte er einige Schritte rückwärts von dem jungen Taori weg, um Abstand zu gewinnen. „Ich meinte damit, dass wir alle zurückgehen sollten. Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie leicht ihr euch ohne Symbionten eine Krankheit zu ziehen könnt? Bei diesem Wetter werdet ihr . . . Aarrrgh.“

Tanel hatte noch gefühlt, wie sein Fuß auf einem nassen Steinbrocken ausrutschte, doch bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte, fühlte er bereits, wie sein Gleichgewicht da nicht mitmachte. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er, dass David noch versuchte nach ihm zu greifen, doch nur ins Leere packte. Dann fühlte er, wie sich spitze Steine in seinen Rücken bohrten und das Wasser aus der Lache, in die er fiel, zu allen Seiten davon spritzte.

Sofort Standen alle drei Wissenschaftler um ihn versammelt. Damit er nicht noch mehr im Wasser einweichte, halfen ihm Karl und David wieder auf die Beine und stützten ihn ab, damit er nicht wieder hinfiel. Tanel selbst ging es gut, doch er spürte noch jeden einzelnen Stein, der in seinem Rücken einen abdruck hinterlassen hatte.

Peinlicherweise wurde ihm klar, dass ihm fast das gleiche dumme Missgeschick wie Bre`tal am Vortag passiert war. Mit dem entscheidendem Unterschied, dass er nun ordentlich mit Matsch bedeckt war und bis auf die Knochen fror.

„Kannst du mich hören? Geht es dir gut?“ Fragte Kaori ganz langsam. Sie war vor Tanel getreten und winkte ihm nun mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht rum, in der Hoffnung eine Reaktion zu erhalten. Ärgerlich stellte er fest, dass sie sein nachdenkliches Schweigen, als Zeichen der Schwäche gewertet hatte.

„Natürlich geht es mir gut. Das war nur ein kleiner Sturz und schließlich habe ich einen Symbionten, der mich heilen kann.“ Gab Tanel bissig zurück. Warum hielten sie ihn nur für schwächer als Bre`tal? Nur weil er nicht ein solch riesiger Muskelberg war?

„Na ich weiß nicht. Wir sollten ihn lieber rein bringen Jungs. Seine Kleider müssen unbedingt getrocknet werden.“ Sagte Kaori. Sie ignorierte den Tok`ra gekonnt und sprach nur ihre Kollegen an. Die nahmen ihre Ausführung sehr ernst und begannen den unerfreuten Tanel langsam aus den Ruinen zu führen.

Der musste sich sehr beherrschen, um die Männer nicht abzuschütteln. Das hier war die beste und einfachste Möglichkeit, die drei ins Trockene zu bekommen. Sobald er sie im Haus hatte, konnte er ihnen erklären, dass es ihm prima ging und alles nur gespielt war. Vor allem muste er David erklären, dass er in keinster Weise diesem Jaffa unterlegen war.

Glücklicherweise lag das uralte Gebäude, das sie als Unterschlupf benutzten, keine zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt. Sie stolperten über den glitschigen Boden und mehr als ein mal war es so dass er, die Wissenschaftler festhielt, damit diese nicht hinfiehlen.

Genau so stolperten sie durch die zerstörte Tür, die halb aus den Angeln gehoben gegen die Wand lehnte. Der Rest der Gruppe war damit beschäftigt gewesen dieses Haus zu untersuchen, so dass sie relativ trocken davon gekommen waren. Vor Schreck über diese holprige Ankunft ließen sie ihre Arbeit stehen und eilten zu ihren Freunden.

„Was ist denn mit euch passiert?“ Rief Max aus. Alle vier hatten sich mit Schlamm beschmiert, als sie Tanel geholfen hatten. Außerdem wusste Max, dass die drei ihre Arbeit nicht ohne triftigen Grund verlassen hätten, denn der Regen war für die mit Regenmänteln bekleideten Archäologen kein Hindernis.

„Tanel war nicht vorsichtig genug und ist in einer der Pfützen ausgerutscht und hingefallen. Er scheint einigermaßen in Ordnung, aber er ist wohl bis auf die Knochen durchnäst.“ Erklärte Kaori. Da keiner von ihnen verletzt war, konnten die anderen das Lachen über die, mehr als witzig aussehende Gruppe, nicht mehr zurück halten und begannen zu lachen.

„Wirklich, sehr nett Leute. Wir lassen ihn erstmal zum Trocknen hier, dann können wir wieder an die Arbeit.“ Entgegnete Karl. Das jedoch brachte wieder Leben in Tanel, der sich nun von den Taori befreite. Bre`tal, der ebenfalls an die Gruppe herangetreten war, bewegte sich ebenfalls.

„Vergesst es. Ich hab euch endlich dazu bekommen unter ein trockenes Dach zu kommen, da werde ich euch bestimmt nicht wieder hinaus gehen lassen.“ Sagte Tanel. Während er noch sprach, drehte er sich zur Tür und versperrte diese mit seinem Körper.

„An mir müsst ihr vorher auch vorbei.“ Stimmte ihm Bre`tal zu. Der Jaffa war neben seinen Feind getreten, um seine Meinung zu verdeutlichen. Sie hatten die eindeutigen Befehle, die sechs trocken zu halten und er hatte vor sie zu befolgen.

„Ich glaub das nicht. Wie könnt ihr zwei euch nur anmaßen uns zu verbieten, dahin zu gehen wohin wir wollen. Ihr führt euch auf wie Diktatoren.“ Verlangte David entrüstet zu wissen. Unter diesen harschen Worten zuckten die beiden innerlich zusammen, doch sie wichen keinen Zentimeter zurück.

„Beruhig dich David. Wir sollten wie erwachsene Menschen über die Sache reden. Es gibt doch keinen logischen Grund, sie nicht mehr draußen Arbeiten zu lassen. Oder habt ihr etwa einen?“ Hakte Daniel nach. Er legte dabei David die Hand auf die Schulter und schaute die beiden fragend an.

„Wir haben unsere Befehle.“ Sagte Tanel knapp. Neben ihm nickte Bre`tal bestätigend. Danach schauten beide einfach an den Männern vorbei, um klar zu machen, dass sie nicht weiter diskutieren würden. Die sechs schauten einander nur ungläubig an und nach einigen Sekunden waren vier von ihnen so weit empört los zu schreien.

„Wisst ihr was, es nützt uns gar nichts, sich jetzt aufzuregen. Lasst uns lieber zusammen einen Kaffee trinken und ein wenig reden.“ Beschwichtigte Trevis die anderen. Die beiden konnten sie durch zielloses Diskutieren nicht zu fall bringen, sondern nur durch gezielte Argumente.

„Genau. Mit etwas Heißem im Bauch kann man bei diesem miesen Wetter doch gleich viel besser nachdenken.“ Unterstützte Max ihn. In seinem Alter hatte er vor langer Zeit gelernt Menschen einzuschätzen. Wie er glaubte, konnte er diese beiden Außerirdischen mit den größten Sturköpfen vergleichen, die er jemals getroffen hatte und sie trotzdem unterschätzen.

Die Drei, die gerade von draußen gekommen waren, murrten zwar, aber begannen sich bereits aus ihren nassen Regenmänteln zu schälen. Indessen dachten die anderen über einen Platz nach, der trocken genug für die Gruppe war. Denn überall tropfte es von den Decken und auf dem Boden bildeten sich kleine Rinnsale.

„Nein. Kaffeepausen sind ab jetzt verboten. Schon gar keinen Spezial Kaffee und das ist mein letztes Wort.“ Befahl Tanel. Auf keinem Fall würde er den Fehler von gestern wiederholen, denn die Nacht, die er als Leibdiener dieser Leute zugebracht hatte, war ihm mehr als genug gewesen.

Dieser Befehl hatte nun selbst die ruhige Ader der beiden gemütlichsten Mitglieder der Gruppe angekratzt. Der Unwille im Raum gegenüber ihren beiden Bewachern wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer. Leider waren die beiden selbst zu ignorant, um zu bemerken, dass sie sich auf dünnem Eis bewegten.

„Ihr beiden seit wirklich das Letzte. Wie konnte ich nur glauben mit Typen, wie euch, befreundet zu sein?“ Spie ihnen David entgegen. Er bebte vor Zorn und wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus. Heute erst hatte er wieder angefangen, sich den beiden freundschaftlich zu nähern und er hatte sogar gedacht, dass es klappte

Doch dieses tyrannische Verhalten der beiden war einfach zu viel für ihn. Ohne wirkliche Erklärungen oder auch nur den Hauch von Freundlichkeit waren sie nur noch irgendwelche rücksichtslosen Außerirdischen. Von Freunden erwartete er einfach etwas anderes.

„Komm David, lass es gut sein. Wir gehen erst mal nach nebenan.“ Sagte Daniel. Er fasste David am Arm und zog ihn von der Eingangshalle weg, zu einem kleinen Raum. Die anderen folgten ihnen sofort und ihre Bewacher postierten sich, wie Gefängniswärter, vor der Tür.

 

~**~*~**~

 

Seit zwei Stunden regnete es unvermindert stark auf die Ruinenstadt nieder. Seit genau der gleichen Zeit schwiegen die sechs Wissenschaftler, die beiden Außerirdischen an. Sie saßen nur ruhig in einer der Ecken und diskutierten untereinander so leise, dass die beiden nicht hörten, worum es ging. Doch waren sie sich sicher, dass sie das Hauptthema darstellten.

Der Ausbruch ihres Freundes zuvor war beiden sehr nahe gegangen. Natürlich hatten sie nicht gewollt, dass so etwas passiert, aber die Regeln waren eindeutig. Bestimmt würde David dies auch einsehen.

Trotzdem machte es ihnen Sorgen, dass die Wissenschaftler so zusammen hockten. Rückblickend hatten sie erkannt, dass es genau dieses Verhalten war, das sie an den Tag gelegt hatten, bevor sie am ersten Tag verschwanden.

Das einzige was sie beruhigte, war die Erkenntnis, dass dies ein geschlossener Raum war und es gar keine Chance für sie gab, zu entkommen. Natürlich gab es da ein Fenster, doch sie würden es schaffen, sie aufzuhalten, bevor sie hindurch klettern konnten.

Plötzlich nahmen sie alle wahr, wie der Regen heftiger auf das kleine Gebäude niederging. Das Rinnsal, das nahe der Tür von der Decke hinab floss, wurde immer stärker und schwoll fast zu einem kleinen Sturzbach an.

Beunruhigt sprang Karl auf und ging zu der Stelle, um sie genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Nach ein paar Sekunden machte sich ein hektischer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Leute, steht auf wir müssen sofort raus hier!“

Von der Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme alarmiert, leisteten die anderen fünf seinem Befehl sofort Folge und sprangen auf. Ihre beiden Bewacher waren ebenfalls von dieser Aktion alarmiert worden, nur leider glaubten sie dabei an etwas ganz anderes, als es Karl tat.

„Wo gedenkt ihr hin zu gehen?“ Verlangte Tanel zu wissen. Er hatte sich in die Tür gestellt, um diese zu blockieren. Im Moment war es ihm mehr als recht, dass sich alle sechs im gleichen Zimmer befanden, da er sie so besser im Auge hatte.

Natürlich konnte das nur heißen, dass es ihnen hingegen ganz und gar nicht recht war. Die gesamte Zeit hatten sie bereits die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und der Tok`ra war sich sicher, dass sie nur einen neuen gemeinen Plan entworfen hatten, um sie loszuwerden.

„Der Riss in der Decke hat sich bedenklich erweitert. Wir sollten hier raus, bevor er noch weiter einreißt und die Decke vielleicht zusammenbricht.“ Erklärte Karl. Dabei versuchte er, der Stelle so gut wie möglich auszuweichen und trat auf die Tür zu, doch der Tok`ra versperrte ihm weiterhin den Weg.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ich wieder auf diesen Unsinn rein falle? Es ist doch mehr als eindeutig, das dies nur wieder einer eurer Versuche ist, uns hinters Licht zu führen. Ihr werdet genau da bleiben, wo ihr seit.“ Sagte Tanel entschlossen. Ungläubig über diese Aussage starrten die Wissenschaftler ihn einige Sekunden lang an.

„Aber das ist die Wahrheit. Ich hab euch doch gesagt, ich kenne mich mit solchen Sachen aus. Schaut doch selbst nach die Stelle ist schon . . .“ Ereiferte sich Karl, als sich hinter ihm ein Stein von der Decke löste und auf den Boden fiel.

Der erstaunte Tok`ra griff sofort nach Karl und zog ihn schnellstmöglich durch die Tür. Der Rest wich erschrocken zur hintersten Wand zurück. Bre`tal wollte bereits vor preschen, um die anderen in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch bevor er noch den Türbogen erreicht hatte, lösten sich weitere Steine. Dann folgte ihnen eine ganze Lawine.

 

~**~*~**~

 

Beunruhigt wartete Jack am Rand der kleinen Zeltstadt, auf die Ankunft seiner Leute. Der Regen prasselte immer noch auf ihn nieder, doch er hatte sich mit einem Regenmantel davor geschützt. Hinter ihm hatten sich trotz des miesen Wetters einige Leute versammelt, die, wie er wusste, der Ankunft größtenteils zuschauen wollten, um den Leuten, die in den Zelten warteten, Bericht zu erstatten.

Einzig Meister Bra`tac und Jacob Carter, die neben ihm standen, hatten einen wirklichen Grund, um mit ihm zu warten. Zwar war er benachrichtigt worden, dass es allen gut ging, doch das beruhigte ihn wenig. Dafür arbeitete er zu lange in diesem Job. Die einzigen, die ihm sagen konnten, dass alle in Ordnung war, versuchte er im dichten Regen zu erkennen.

Als sich die erste Gestalt aus dem grauen Regenvorhang hinaus schälte, seufzte Jack erleichtert auf, dass die Warterei endlich ein Ende fand. Immer mehr Leute wurden sichtbar und bevor sie überhaupt bei ihm angekommen waren, bemerkte er zufrieden, dass noch alle auf ihren eigenen Beinen laufen konnten.

Erst als er die Wissenschaftler genauer betrachtete, machte sich wieder echtes Unbehagen in ihm breit. Max und Travis waren die ersten, die an ihm vorbei kamen und ihn nicht einmal bemerkten. Die beiden Männer waren bis auf die Haut durchnässt und die Regenjacken, die sie sich noch am Morgen eingepackt hatten, fehlten. Genau wie der Rest ihrer Ausrüstung.

Danach kamen Kaori und Karl, die sich zumindest dazu herabliessen, ihn böse anzustarren, aber ansonsten im gleichen Zustand waren, wie die beiden zuvor. Mit wachsendem Unwohlsein hielt er nach Daniel Ausschau. Als er ihn mit David in dem gleichen Zustand, wie die anderen sah, machte sich unbehagen in ihm breit.

Jack fragte sich, wieso es nicht einer von ihnen geschafft hatte die Regenjacke über zu ziehen. Was war passiert, dass sie so in Eile versetzt hatte? Als Kowalski ihn angefunkt hatte, war in seinem kurzen Bericht nichts dermaßen schlimmes aufgetaucht.

Als Jack bemerkte, dass auch Daniel vorhatte, einfach an ihm vorbei zu gehen, schnellte sein Arm vor, um ihn aufzuhalten. Dieser funkelte ihn daraufhin nur wütend an und Jack musste sich zusammen nehmen, um nicht zurück zu weichen. Nicht mal vorgestern hatte er ihn so verstimmt erlebt.

„Hey Dani, wo ist denn deine Jacke.“ Fragte Jack in seinem freundlichsten Ton. Nur um festzustellen, dass Daniel ihn daraufhin noch wütender anschaute. Ansonsten funktionierte diese Art recht gut bei ihm. Er schnaubte dann immer genervt und gab eine bissige Antwort als Kontra.

„Ich meine . . . was ist passiert?“ Fragte er diesmal mit angemessenem Ton nach. Für ein paar Sekunden sah es tatsächlich aus, als wollte Daniel ihn anschreien und David hätte wohl freudig mit gemacht, doch dann schien er seine Beherrschung wieder zu finden.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll, Jack. Bei der Tatsache, dass man uns gegen unseren Willen eingesperrt hat, uns bei der Kälte einen heißen Kaffee verbietet oder der Tatsache, dass man uns nicht glaubt und lieber darauf wartet, dass wir von einer Steindecke erschlagen werden.“ Sagte er ganz ruhig.

Wenn er die Tatsache bedachte, dass Daniel gewöhnlich laut wurde, wenn er wütend war, ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen. Vorsichtshalber ließ Jack seinen Arm wieder los und sagte nicht anderes, als ein unverbindliches „Oh“. Die beiden warteten auch gar nicht mehr auf eine Antwort und stapften wütend davon.

Mittlerweile war Jack selbst in schlechter Laune, denn ihm gefiel das Verhalten seines Freundes gar nicht. Suchend schaute er sich zu denen um, die an der ganzen Misere Schuld haben mussten und fand sie bereits direkt vor sich stehen. „Also wie habt ihr es diesmal geschafft?“

„Wir haben uns nur genau an das gehalten, was ihr uns befohlen habt und ließen keine Abweichung zu.“ Verteidigte Tanel sich. Er war genauso durchnässt, wie die anderen, doch hielt er sein Haupt hoch erhoben und strahlte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers nicht das geringste bisschen Schuld aus.

„Wir konnten doch nicht wissen, dass das mit der Decke nicht wieder ein Trick war.“ Stimmte ihm Bre`tal zu. Bei einer anderen Gelegenheit hätte Jack das Einvernehmen der beiden als Erfolg gesehen, doch diese Situation war zu ernst und so warf er einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Kowalski.

„Wir haben ihnen unsere Regenjacken angeboten, aber sie meinten, es hätte keinen Sinn, dass wir auch noch nass werden.“ Wich er Jack geschickt aus. Mit seinem Blick allerdings sagte Kowalski, dass er etwas wusste und es lieber nicht in Gegenwart der beiden erzählen wollte.

„Also gut, ihr zwei geht erst mal und zieht euch um, wir werden uns später mit euch unterhalten.“ Wies Jack die beiden Männer an. Er wartete, bis sie sich ein Stück entfernt hatten. „SG2 kann sich, bis auf Kowalski, ebenfalls zurück ziehen und euch vier lade ich zu einer kleinen Unterhaltung in mein Quartier ein.“

Jakob Carter und Meister Bra`tac, die er mit einer Geste seiner Hand eingeschlossen hatte, tauschten nur gequälte Blicke miteinander aus. Sie hätten nie gedacht, dass ihre Leute soviel Ärger machen konnten und sie freuten sich bestimmt nicht über ihr neuestes Versagen zu hören. Trotzdem folgten sie ihnen pflichtschuldig zu Jacks Zelt.

Die paar Leute, die gewartet hatten, flohen eilig zu den wartenden, um ihre Neuigkeiten zu verbreiten. Natürlich hatten sie bis jetzt noch nicht viel erfahren, doch sie wussten, dass ihnen die Mitglieder von SG2 in kürze die Details liefern konnten.


	4. Tag 04

Am Himmel über der kleinen Zeltstadt hingen nur noch vereinzelte Wolken. Der Boden rund um das Camp war immer noch matschig und aufgeweicht. Fast überall verbargen sich tückische Pfützen im Gras und an einigen Stellen hatten sich regelrecht kleine Seen gebildet.

In der gestrigen Nacht war dermaßen viel Wasser vom Himmel gefallen, dass schon in Betracht gezogen worden war, das Lager abzubrechen und den Planeten zu verlassen. Doch 1 ½ Stunden vor Tagesanbruch hatte der Regen langsam nachgelassen, so dass das Lager bleiben konnte.

So hatte sich, wie Tags zuvor, die Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern und ihre Begleiter fertig gemacht, um ihre Erkundungen durch die alten Ruinen fortzuführen. Die Schaulustigen sahen, ebenfalls wie zuvor, mit großem Interesse der aufbrechenden Gruppe zu.

Ihre Wettleidenschaft hatte sich mittlerweile zu einem großen Ereignis gesteigert und alle beteiligten sich daran, zu erraten was diesmal schief ging. Selbst die Tok`ra und Jaffa begannen an ihren Leuten zu zweifeln und zu einer größeren Zahl, gegen ihre Leute zu wetten.

Die missmutig aussehende Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern stand vor Jack und starrte ihn, seiner Meinung nach an, als wollten sie ihn gleich lynchen. Das war das erste mal in seinem ganzen Leben, dass ihm ein Haufen von harmlosen Wissenschaftlern ernsthaft Angst einjagte.

Trotzdem durfte er nicht von seinem Standpunkt abweichen. Sie machten hier einen großen Schritt auf das gegenseitige Verständnis zwischen Menschen, Tok`ra und Jaffa zu. Eigentlich sollten sie dankbar sein, dass er sie an einer solch großartigen Gelegenheit teilnehmen ließ.

Suchend schaute er sich zu Kowalski um, der ihm hier eigentlich etwas Schützenhilfe leisten sollte. Doch der hielt sich mit seinen Leuten ein ganzes Stück abseits und vermied den Sichtkontakt mit ihm stoisch. Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, schließlich wünschte er sich im Moment das gleiche zu tun.

„Jetzt kommt schon. So schlimm kann es gar nicht werden. Meister Bra`tac und Jacob Carter hatten beide eingehende Gespräche mit ihren Leuten und haben versucht die kulturellen Missverständnisse, die zu den Ereignissen von gestern geführt haben aus dem Weg zu räumen. Ich finde sie haben eine weitere Chance verdient.“ Sagte Jack entschlossen.

„Oh ja. Das wir einmal fast von einer Steindecke erschlagen werden, reicht nicht, geben wir ihnen am besten noch eine Möglichkeit, dass sie das Angefangene zu Ende führen können.“ Antwortete ihm Karl. Vom Rest der Gruppe kam nur zustimmendes Gemurmel, das Jack fast seine Hoffnung auf Erfolg nahm.

„Ihr predigt uns doch immer selbst, dass wir Verständnis für fremde Kulturen haben sollten. Aber anstatt euren eigenen Anweisungen zu folgen, stellt ihr euch hier hin und sperrt euch einfach dagegen.“ Argumentierte Jack.

„Wir folgen nicht unseren eigenen Anweisungen? Ihr Militär Typen seit es doch gewöhnlich, die unsere Anweisungen ignorieren. Wir halten es mit diesen Idioten schon geschlagene drei Tage aus, wo ihr es nicht mal schafft eine Stunde an euch zu halten.“ Stellte Kaori wütend klar.

„Im Übrigen haben wir hier nicht die geringste Möglichkeit uns mit ihnen auf irgendeiner kulturellen Ebene zu verständigen. Das einzige, das sie tun, ist zu befehlen und das wars.“ Sagte David. Der Rest stimmte ihm dabei lauthals zu.

Hilfe suchend schaute sich Jack zu Daniel um, in der Hoffnung von seiner Seite so etwas wie Zuspruch zu bekommen. Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf, um ihm klar zu machen, dass die Geschehnisse weit außerhalb seines Einflussbereiches lagen und er allein damit klar kommen musste.

Gewöhnlich sprang Daniel für ihn in die Bresche, selbst wenn sie Streit hatten. Im Moment war er sich sicher, dass das der Fall war. Genau konnte er es nicht sagen, da Daniel von wütend wieder zu still und reserviert übergegangen war.

Tief in sich hoffte Jack inständig, dass er die Probleme zwischen ihnen gelöst hatte, bevor sie wieder zurück im SGC waren. Wenn er eins hasste wie die Pest, dann waren es Carter und Tea`lc die ihn anschauten, als wäre er der Oberfiesling, weil er es geschafft hatte einer friedlichen Seele, wie Daniel, etwas zu tun.

Friedliche Seele. Die beiden waren so was von hinters Licht geführt worden. Von allen hier, kannte er Daniel am längsten und Jack war sich sicher, das alles genau nach seinem Plan lief. Daniel war kein kleiner Engel, der niemanden etwas zu leide tun konnte, in Wirklichkeit war er der personifizierte Teufel.

Der nicht einmal wusste, dass er einer war. Na gut, jetzt übertrieb er, doch harmlos war er eindeutig nicht. Sowieso verstand er nicht, warum sich alle auf Daniels Seite schlugen, anstatt ihrem vorgesetzten Offizier zur Hilfe zu eilen.

„Na gut. Ich wollte es zwar nicht so ausgehen lassen, doch wenn ihr nicht mit den beiden zu den Ruinen geht, dann werdet ihr überhaupt nicht gehen. Wie hört sich das an?“ Fragte Jack herausfordernd. Doch die entsetzten Gesichter, die er erwartet hatte, blieben aus.

„In Ordnung. Dann können Sie Hammond ja erklären, warum wir unsere Arbeit nicht gemacht haben.“ Teilte ihm Max ruhig mit. Die anderen nickten, zu seiner Verblüffung, nur zustimmend. Soweit er das richtig erkannte, zierte Daniels Gesicht sogar ein kleines Lächeln.

Ihn beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass hier ein abgekartetes Spiel lief. Das hatte er damit gemeint, dass Wissenschaftler inklusive Daniel keine Engel waren. Die hatten doch irgendwas geplant, das ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde und nun benutzten sie ihre Arbeit als Druckmittel.

„Glaubt ihr etwa, dass es Hammond gefallen wird, dass ihr so einfach mit der Arbeit aufhört. Ohne triftigen Grund.“ Hielt Jack dagegen. Die lauernden Blicke, die ihm daraufhin trafen, stärkten in ihm den Eindruck zwischen einem Haufen bissiger Viper zu stehen.

„Wir verweigern die Arbeit doch nur wegen der unzumutbaren Zustände. Denn wie jeder hier bestätigen kann, sind diese zwei da drüben die reinsten Versager, wenn nicht sogar ein hohes Sicherheitsrisiko. Dafür wird Hammond doch sicher Verständnis haben.“ Klärte Max ihn auf.

Er saß in der Falle. Zwar glaubte Jack nicht, dass Hammond es so eng sehen würde, doch würde er ihm durchaus Vorhaltungen machen, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht die Notbremse gezogen hatte. Doch dann wäre sein ganzer Versuch ein totaler Fehlschlag.

Das hier war nicht nur irgendeine Strafe gewesen. Seit einiger Zeit war das Problem bekannt, dass es zwischen Tok`ra und Jaffa zu Reibereien kam und sie selbst gewöhnlich in der Mitte endeten. Schon lange hatte er im Auftrag von Hammond nach einer solchen Gelegenheit gesucht.

Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass die friedlichen und aufgeschlossenen Wissenschaftler genau die richtigen waren, um eine Annäherung zu bewerkstelligen. Wieder suchte er Daniels Blick, um einen Hinweis auf auf den Ernst der Lage zu finden und stutzte.

„Was wollt ihr wirklich? Daniel?“ Hakte Jack misstrauisch nach. Plötzlich versuchten alle so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen, was in ihm noch das Gefühl bestärkte, dass Schwierigkeiten auf ihn zu kamen. Daniel beschränkte sich wieder auf ein Achselzucken „Damit hab ich nichts zu tun, Jack.“

„Das stimmt.“ Meldete sich nun Trevis zu Wort. „Da wir wissen, wie wichtig Ihnen diese ganze Sache ist und wir hier die einzigen sind, die unter den Umständen zu leiden haben, dachten wir uns, dass es da ein paar Dinge gibt, über die wir zuerst diskutieren sollten.“

Plötzlich traf Jack die Erkenntnis, dass dies alles geplant war. Sie hatten ihn in die Enge getrieben und wussten es. Die einzige Hoffnung, die ihm blieb, war, dass die Forderungen nicht zu überzogen waren.

„Über was genau sollten wir diskutieren?“ Fragte er vorsichtig nach. Diese Leute waren nicht die zerstreuten Wissenschaftler, die er kannte. Nein, sie hatten ihr zweites verschlageneres Gesicht offenbart. Innerlich wappnete er sich für das schlimmste.

„Nun.“ Setzte Trevis an. „ Es gab da im Laufe der letzten Außenwelt Missionen ein paar Dinge, die uns völlig zu Unrecht verboten worden sind. Bis jetzt hatten sie sich geweigert mit uns darüber zu Reden, doch unter den gegebenen Umständen sollten wir vielleicht wieder damit anfangen. Also zuerst wäre da mal Kaffee . . .“

 

~**~*~**~

 

Etwas abseits von dem ganzen Trubel stand Meister Bra`tac, um seinem Krieger letzte Anweisungen zu geben. Das Gespräch mit Jack O´Neil war bis spät in die gestrige Nacht gegangen und hatte einige elementare Mängel bei seinen Leuten aufgedeckt, die ihm nicht gefielen.

Die unflexible Art in denen er die Befehle befolgt hatte, ohne sich im Geringsten um die Konsequenzen zu kümmern, war unter den Jaffa ein altbekanntes Verhaltensmuster. Schließlich war ihnen von den falschen Göttern, die über die Jaffa geherrscht hatten, dies als eine der größten Tugenden vorgesetzt worden.

Doch Jack O`Neil hatte ganz recht gehabt, als er sagte, dass sie dringend aus diesem Verhaltensmustern ausbrechen mussten. Die Gefahr, dass sie sich durch dieses Benehmen von einer Sklaverei in die nächste begaben war groß und dafür hatte er nicht die Rebellion gegen die falschen Götter angezettelt.

„Vergiss nicht worüber wir gestern gesprochen haben. Einen Befehl zu befolgen ist eine gute Sache, doch musst du auch anfangen, über sie nachzudenken. Lerne falsche von richtigen Befehlen zu unterscheiden. Was noch wichtiger ist, es gibt viele verschiedene Wege einen Befehl auszuführen. Du musst darüber nachdenken und den besten für dich wählen.“ Sagte Bra`tac.

„Ja Meister.“ Antwortete Bre`tal schnell. Nach seinem Geschmack etwas zu schnell. Den falschen Göttern hatten sie genauso recht gegeben. Ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken oder einen Widerspruch auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Ungewollt entkam ihn ein resignierter Seufzer, der Bre`tals Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Hast du auch nur im allergeringsten verstanden, was ich meine?“ Fragte Bra`tac erneut. Das Unverständnis, das im Gesicht des Jaffa stand, spiegelte wieder, was er befürchtet hatte. Äußerlich hatten sie vielleicht das Joch der Knechtschaft abgeworfen unter dem sie so lange gelitten hatten, doch innerlich war es immer noch präsent.

„Schau dir die Taori mal genauer an.“ Setzte Bra`tac erneut an. „Obwohl Jack O`Neil nicht den geringsten Grund dazu hatte, gibt er euch eine Chance nach der anderen, die ihr jedes mal von neuem verspielt. Weil er hofft, genau wie ich es tue. Doch bis jetzt war es umsonst.“

„Ich gebe mir die größte Mühe eure Erwartungen zu erfüllen, Meister Bra`tac. Ich befolge jeden Befehl genau.“ Gab der Jaffa zurück. Über diesen Satz war Bra`tac nicht sehr glücklich, denn er spiegelte genau die Sichtweise wieder, die er bei Bre`tal nicht mehr sehen wollte.

„Ist dir schon einmal der Gedanke gekommen, Bre`tal, dass es nicht meine Erwartungen sind, die du versuchen solltest, zu erfüllen. Genauso wenig wie Jack O`Neil irgendwelche Erwartungen an dich hat.“ Hakte Meister Bra`tac nach. Er hoffte inständig, dass der Jaffa vor ihm den Wink verstand, den er versuchte ihm zu geben.

„Ich verstehe nicht. Weshalb sollte ich sonst diese Mission erfüllen?“ Fragte der verwirrte Bre`tal nach. Das offene Unverständnis des Jaffa versetzte ihm einen Stich. Bis jetzt hatte er nie bemerkt, wie tief in ihrem Inneren seine Krieger noch den alten Bräuchen und Denkweisen treu waren.

„Es waren nie wir, denen du etwas beweisen solltest. Die Taori Wissenschaftler sind es. Ganz normale Männer und Frauen, die dich mittlerweile anschauen, als seist du nichts weiter, als ein Jaffa, der immer noch den falschen Göttern anhängt. Sie sind es, um die du dich bemühen solltest.“ Klärte er den Jaffa auf.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und ließ Bre`tal mit seinen Gedanken alleine. Er konnte ihm nicht jedes Wort oder jeden Gedanken vorkauen. Die einzige Hoffnung, die er hatte war, dass der Jaffa endlich anfing den Kopf der auf seinen Schultern trohnte auch zu benutzen.

Bra`tac selbst musste nun anfangen sich darüber zu sorgen, wie viele seiner Jaffa genau solche Schwierigkeiten hatten frei zu Denken und vielleicht einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung brauchten. Wie er sich noch in der selben Sekunde selbst eingestehen musste, waren es wohl zu viele.

 

~**~*~**~

 

Jakob Carter stand zweifelnd vor dem störrischen jungen Mann, der ihm bisher dermaßen viele Probleme bereitet hatte. Mit Selmak war er überein gekommen, dass die Situation in dieser Form nicht so weitergehen konnte. Tanel brauchte Anleitung, ob er die nun wollte oder nicht.

„Bis jetzt hatten wir leider unterschätzt, wie jung du doch eigentlich bist, Tanel. Nein, nicht nur du, sondern auch der Symbiont, den du in dir trägst. Ihr seit beide von Stolz und Eitelkeit geprägt. Bis jetzt konnte ich nur wenig Weisheit in dir wiederfinden.“ Sagte Jakob betrübt.

„Was soll das heißen? Nur weil ich vor dieser Jaffa Brut nicht zu Kreuze krieche? Ich werde sie nie als gleichwertige Partner akzeptieren! Vor nicht einmal drei Jahren noch hat dieser verdammte Bre`tal versucht uns umzubringen. Nie werde ich diesen Leuten vertrauen.“ Ereiferte sich Tanel.

Kopfschüttelnd sah er den jungen Mann an, um darüber nachzudenken, wie er ihn am besten zur Räson bringen konnte. Gestern hatte er bereits versucht seine Aufmerksamkeit schonend auf den Punkt zu bringen, den Tanel so großzügig ignorierte, um über etwas zu streiten, das nicht zur Debatte stand.

„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass es hier nicht nur um die Jaffa geht. Viel wichtiger ist dein Benehmen. Du weißt genau, dass wir hier in Frieden sind und kannst dich nicht daran halten. Du bekommst eine einfache Aufgabe und kannst sie dank deiner Eitelkeit nicht lösen.“ Setzte Jakob in einem neuen Versuch an.

„Wie sollte den jemand Frieden halten, wenn diese mörderischen Ungeheuer hier sind. Meine Aufgabe, dann auch noch im Schlepptau eines dieser . . . Jaffa auszuführen, ist doch so gut wie unmöglich.“ Gab Tanel immer noch von sich überzeugt zurück.

Indessen platzte Jakob langsam der Kragen. Er war die ganze Sachen wohl von der falschen Seite angegangen. Selmak hatte mit ihm darüber gesprochen und sie waren übereingekommen, dass sie es zuerst auf ihre friedliche Art versuchen würden. Doch nun hatte diese Methode eindeutig versagt und er war an der Reihe.

„Das einzige, was ich hier sehe, ist ein verzogenes kleines Kind, das seinen Willen durchsetzten will. Du bist so fixiert auf den Jaffa, dass du den Blick auf das Wesentliche verloren hast. In deiner gekränkten Eitelkeit konkurrierst du nur noch mit ihm darum, wer der Bessere ist.“ Teilte Jakob ihm ruhig und distanziert mit.

„Ich . . . das ist eine Unverschämtheit! Ich mache meine Arbeit sehr gut. Der Jaffa ist an dem ganzen Versagen Schuld.“ Verteidigte sich Tanel. Jacob konnte deutlich die Entrüstung über die Anschuldigungen in seinem Gesicht lesen. Das erste gute Zeichen seit langer Zeit.

„Wenn nicht du es bist, der alles falsch macht, wieso meiden dich die Wissenschaftler dann ebenfalls? Wie kommt es, dass diese Menschen sagen, dass du sie genauso schlecht behandelt hättest, wie der Jaffa?“ Fragte Jakob ihn herausfordernd.

Erwartungsvoll starrte er den jungen Tok`ra an, auf dessen Gesicht ein Kampf stattfand. Verzweifelt suchte Tanel nach einem guten Grund, den er ihm sagen konnte, doch anscheinend fand er keinen zu seiner eigenen Zufriedenheit. Es war genau so, wie er es sich gedacht hatte.

„So wie ich das sehe, hat sich deine Eitelkeit so sehr auf den Jaffa konzentriert, dass dir alle anderen völlig egal sind. Die Wissenschaftler sind für dich doch nicht mehr als ein Ärgernis, das daran Schuld war, dass der Jaffa besser dastehen konnte, als du. Nicht zu vergessen, dass alle Schuld haben, außer dir. Egal wie schlecht du die anderen behandelt hast.

Ich bin wahrscheinlich noch längst nicht so lange Tok`ra, wie du, aber eins habe ich auf der Erde ganz ohne Symbionten gelernt. Verantwortung zu übernehmen.“

Die Strenge, mit der er sprach, ließ den jungen Tok`ra zusammen zucken. Jakob konnte sehen, wie sein Geist begann sich endlich um etwas anderes zu drehen, als sich selbst. Er machte keine weiteren Anstalten sich mit Tanel auseinander zu setzten und ließ ihn stehen.

Selmak meldete bereits Bedenken wegen dieser harschen Zurechtweisung an, doch Jakob blieb diesmal hart. Lange Zeit hatte er beim Militär der Vereinigten Staaten verbracht und ihm war dort mehr als ein sturer Soldat begegnet. Auch wenn die Methoden vielleicht nicht jedermanns Zustimmung fanden, hatten sie bis jetzt immer Erfolg gehabt.

 

~**~*~**~

 

Zwischen den Ruinen stieg leichter Dampf auf, als die Sonne sich entschied ihre Abwesenheit vom Vortag wieder gutzumachen. Erbarmungslos schien sie auf das Gestein und den nassen Boden nieder, um alles so schnell wie möglich wieder zu trocknen.

Die schweren Regenfälle hatten an den alten Gebäuden ihre Spuren hinterlassen, auch wenn sie für Laien nicht zu erkennen waren. Dächer hatten unter der Last nachgegeben und Risse hatten sich verschlimmert. Einzig Profis waren in der Lage alte Schäden von den neuen innerhalb der Ruinen zu unterscheiden.

Unter einer der Gruppen dieser Spezialisten machte sich immer größere Unruhe breit. Den ganzen Tag hatten sie darauf gewartet, dass etwas schlimmes passierte. Irgendetwas, das sie vor Wut kochen ließ. Vielleicht ungerechte Behandlung, Bevormundung oder einfach nur irgendeine Dummheit, die ihre Bewacher anstellten.

Stattdessen waren sie mit zwei Männern konfrontiert worden, die die erste Hälfte des Tages schweigsam und nachdenklich verbrachten. Dann, wie auf ein geheimes Stichwort hin, waren sie zu extrem freundlichen und zuvorkommenden Helfern mutiert. Mittlerweile war dies zu einer Art Wettkampf ausgeartet.

Am Anfang waren sie noch verwirrt gewesen, als die beiden begannen ihnen Sachen durch die Gegend zu tragen oder beim durchwühlen der Überreste von Häusern zu helfen. Nach einiger Zeit machten sie sich ernsthafte Gedanken über ihre Gesundheit und fingen an, die beiden für unheimlich zu halten.

Als sie die Übereinkunft mit Colonel O`Neil getroffen hatten, für bestimmte Zugeständnisse die beiden weiter zu ertragen, hatten sie damit gerechnet einen weiteren Tag in der Hölle verbringen zu müssen. Das hier war zu schön, um wahr zu sein und sie warteten unruhig auf das böse Ende.

„Ah Trevis, das müssen Sie doch nicht selbst tragen, ich bringe das für Sie hinüber. Machen Sie ruhig mit der Arbeit weiter.“ Sagte Tanel. Er nahm dem Taori eine schwere Steinplatte aus der Hand, um sie zu den Übrigen zu bringen, die bis jetzt zusammengetragen auf einem haufen lagen.

Belustigt schaute Trevis ihm dabei zu. Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte ihm, das Bre'tal das Ganze misstrauisch beäugte, um sich dann hektisch umzusehen. Als sein Blick auf Kaori fiel, die einige Meter entfernt kniete und versuchte einen schweren Stein anzuheben, stürmte er auf sie zu, um ihr, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, seine Hilfe anzubieten.

Nie hätte er gedacht das der Colonel diesmal sein Wort halten würde, so dass die Ausserirdischen sich benahmen. Selbst wenn, mit diesem durchschlagenden Erfolg hatte keiner von ihnen gerechnet. Diese beiden, doch so stolzen, Vertreter ihrer Art lagen gerade im Wettstreit darüber, wer sich mit der erniedringsten Aufgabe übertraf.

„Ich könnte ihnen den ganzen Tag bei diesem Unsinn zusehen, aber irgendwie befürchte ich, dass sie unser junges Volk nervös machen.“ Sagte Max hinter ihm. Er drehte sich zu seinem Kollegen und Freund um und hob fragend die Augenbraue. Der deutete als Antwort nur in die Richtung von Karl.

Der war gerade damit beschäftigt, mit dem Jaffa darüber zu streiten, wer seinen Rucksack mit Ausrüstung trug. Daneben stand David, der sie dabei erstaunt beobachtete. Trevis hatte den Eindruck, dass sich der Jaffa nur noch mehr Mühe gab, den Rucksack in die Hände zu bekommen, weil Davids Augen auf ihm ruhten.

Genau diese Tatsache bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Sollten die beiden einen Wettstreit daraus machen, um David wieder von sich zu überzeugen, konnte das fast so viele Probleme verursachen, wie Tags zuvor. Ob sie wollten oder nicht, es war Zeit das Ganze in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken, bevor es zu spät war.

„Ich geh zu Daniel. Er kennt sich mit Außerirdischen besser aus, als wir. Wir haben das Ganze sowieso schon einige Stunden genießen können. Es wird langsam Zeit, dass wir damit aufhören sie auszunutzen.“ Sagte Trevis. Mit einem traurigen Seufzen stimmte Max ihn zu.

Der ältere Wissenschaftler hatte es sehr genossen, dass die beiden ihn auf Schritt und Tritt halfen. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, gab es einige Sachen, die er nicht mehr so gut konnte wie früher. Er wünschte sich nur, dass sie von Anfang an so rücksichtsvoll gewesen wären.

 

~**~*~**~

 

„Ich brauche bei dieser Sache wirklich deine Hilfe, David. Heb doch mal den Stein da hoch und sieh aus, als hättest du Probleme.“ Bat Daniel. Sein junger Kollege sah nur skeptisch zu dem großen Brocken hinüber, der ihn an eine Säule erinnerte.

„Glaubst du wirklich es hilft uns, wenn ich mir einen Bruch hebe. Das Ding wiegt mindestens eine Tonne. Und so interessant ist das Stück, das darunter eingeklemmt ist, nun auch wieder nicht.“ Zweifelte David. Er unterstützte zwar Daniels Bemühungen, ihre Bewacher irgendwie zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen, doch dabei wollte er nicht gleich im Krankenhaus landen.

„Das wäre ja noch besser. Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass sich eine friedliche Zusammenarbeit viel schneller einstellt, wenn eine, für beide Parteien wichtige Person, verletzt wird und ihre sofortige Hilfe braucht.“ Dozierte Daniel ruhig. Einzig das kleine Lächeln, das an seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte, verriet, dass er es nicht ernst meinte.

„Sehr lustig, Daniel. Welchen willst du dir denn diesmal vorknöpfen?“ Fragte David. Mittlerweile hatte er Daniel alles über seine beiden Freunde erzählt, um ihm irgendwelche Hinweise für ihr Verhalten zu geben oder wie Daniel es sich zunutze machen konnte, um zu erfahren was los war.

Leider war er, wie David selbst wusste, nicht sehr hilfreich. Die beiden Männer, die er kennen gelernt hatte und die beiden, die hier auf sie acht geben sollten, waren in seinen Augen ganz andere. Hätten die beiden nicht bereits einen Symbionten in sich, hätte er Stein und Bein geschworen, dass sie mit solch einem infiziert worden waren.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht versuchen, beide gleichzeitig anzusprechen. Den Stein hier werden sie nur zusammen weg bekommen und wenn sie das tun, müssen wir sie nur noch positiv in ihrem Verhalten bestärken. Wenn sie sich dann wohl fühlen, versuchen wir erneut einige Antworten aus ihnen heraus zu bekommen.“ Antwortete Daniel.

„Zumindest wirst du keine Probleme haben, sie hierher zu locken. Die werden wie wild angerannt kommen, wenn ich auch nur aussehe, als wollte ich den Stein anheben.“ Sagte David gequält. Das brachte ihm einen sympathischen Blick von Daniel ein, der wusste, dass die beiden in einem regelrechten Wettstreit darüber verfallen waren, wer ihm am schnellsten oder meisten geholfen hatte.

„Sie werden sich bestimmt wieder ein kriegen. Wir müssen nur herausfinden, was das Problem ist und es beheben.“ Versuchte Daniel ihm gut zu zureden. Doch selbst er hatte langsam aufgehört daran zu glauben, dass die beiden sich je wieder normal benehmen würden.

 

~**~*~**~

 

„Weißt du sie fangen langsam an, mir Angst zu machen.“ Verriet Kaori. Daniel selbst wusste ebenfalls nicht, was er von dieser Situation halten sollte. Gerade hatte Bre`tal ihnen einige große Brocken Gestein zur Seite geräumt und ihnen ihre Aufgabe so erheblich erleichtert.

Den ganzen Tag versuchte er mit ihm und Tanel zu sprechen, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, was sie zu diesem enormen Sinneswandel veranlasst hatte, doch bisher ohne Erfolg. Eigentlich war die ganze Hilfe nicht das Problem, denn die war mehr als willkommen. Es war mehr so, dass es langsam zu viel des Guten wurde.

„Sie meinen es doch nur nett. Außerdem schaden sie niemanden.“ Versuchte er Kaori zu überzeugen. Dabei war ihm selbst die ganze Sache nicht geheuer. Gewöhnlich verhielten sich Tok`ra und Jaffa gänzlich anders. Leider hatte er noch keinen Grund für ihren Sinneswandel gefunden und die Gruppe verlangte nach einer Erklärung.

„Schau dir nur den armen David an. Er versteckt sich schon hinter Trevis und Karl, damit sie ihn nicht sehen. Irgendwie befürchte ich, dass es Karl sein wird, dem zuerst der Kragen platzt. Du weißt ja selbst, dass er noch wegen gestern sauer ist.“ Erklärte Kaori. Sie sah sehr beunruhigt aus und strich sich nervös immer wieder den Staub von den Kleidern.

„Hast du vielleicht etwas herausgefunden, Daniel? Mein letzter Versuch ein Gespräch mit unseren freundlichen zwei zu führen, ist nicht sehr fruchtbar gewesen.“Fragte Max. Unbemerkt hatte er sich ihnen von hinten genähert, so dass beide erschrocken durch seine Worte zusammen zuckten, was Max nur mit einem amüsiertem Lächeln quittierte.

„Nein. Ich hab alles ausprobiert, was ich über ihre Kulturen weiß, um sie zum sprechen zu bringen, aber sie weichen nur aus. Selbst Teal`C sagt in einer Stunde mehr, als die beiden an einem Tag.“ Gab Daniel betrübt zu. Allen Überredungskünsten zum Trotz, hatte keiner der beiden bis jetzt nachgegeben.

„Teal`C kann sprechen? Ich dachte den habt ihr nur dabei, damit er imposant aussieht.“ Wunderte sich Kaori laut. Alle drei wussten, dass es nichts anderes war, als ein Versuch, die Stimmung wieder zu heben, trotzdem kamen ihre Worte gut an, denn beide Männer lächelten.

„Weißt du Kaori, wenn du seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das richtige Thema lenkst, ist er sogar eine richtige Quasselstrippe. Wenn wir wieder auf der Erde sind, werde ich es dir beweisen.“ Versprach ihr Daniel. Kaori begann daraufhin verlegen zu blinzeln.

Bis jetzt hatte sie erfolgreich vermieden, mit dem Jaffa in Kontakt zu kommen. Der Grund dafür lag weit zurück, in der berüchtigten letzten Weihnachtsfeier begraben. Leider war damals nicht alles so glimpflich verlaufen, wie das Kennenlernen ihres Verlobten. Der einzige Trost war, dass sie nicht die einzige Betrunkene gewesen war.

„Wir könnten ja Wahrheit oder Pflicht mit ihnen spielen. Als ich jung war, haben wir so einige sehr interessante Dinge über andere erfahren. Aber nur, um das gleich klar zustellen, wenn ich hier jemanden Küssen muss, dann höchstens die reizende Miss Johnson.“ Sagte Max um das Thema zu wechseln.

Als Kavalier der alten Schule beugte er sich sogleich nach vorne, ergriff dabei ihre schlanken Finger und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Obwohl Kaori dieses Benehmen gewöhnt war, machte sich doch ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Die Ablenkung war also gelungen, doch das Treffen mit Teal`C war, wie er wusste, unausweichlich. Früher oder später musste sie sich dem stellen.

„Ich habe dieses dumme Gefühl, dass alle beide wieder und wieder Pflicht wählen werden. So könnten wir aber auch herausfinden, wie ernst ein Jaffa sein Ehrenwort wirklich nimmt. Wir könnten ihnen auch sagen, dass sie sich nicht weiter als zwei Meter von mir entfernen dürfen. Das würde meine Arbeit erheblich erleichtern.“ Sagte Daniel.

Mittlerweile waren die beiden eifrig damit beschäftigt seine Gegenwart zu meiden, um ungeliebten Fragen zu entkommen. Einer der Gründe, warum Daniel sich ständig irgendwo aufhielt, wo ihm jemand Geröll aus dem Weg räumen konnte und der Rest des Teams ihn fleißig dabei unterstützte, indem sie immer genau dann keine Hilfe brauchten, wenn Daniel alleine dastand.

Gerade als Kaori ein paar Ideen für Pflicht Aufträge zum besten geben wollte, störte sie ein erboster Ruf, der von Karl stammte. Verwirrt schaute sie zu ihm hinüber und erkannte, dass sie recht behalten hatte. Karl platzte gerade der Kragen. Sofort liefen die drei zu ihrem Freund, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

 

~**~*~**~

 

David stand schräg hinter Trevis und machte sich dabei so klein wie möglich. Wie zum hundertsten mal an diesem Tag überprüfte er mit kurzen Blicken, die Position ihrer Begleiter und richtete sich dann nur auf, damit er zwischen die kleine Lücke glitt, die Karl zu Trevis freihielt.

Beide Wissenschaftler waren sich dieser kleinen Manöver durchaus bewusst, doch keiner wusste für die bestehende Situation eine bessere Lösung. Trevis war der einzige von ihnen, der diesen Zustand mit einem gewissen Grad an Ruhe hin nahm, während Karl immer nervöser wurde.

Die drei wurden von ihren beiden Begleitern wie Adler beobachtet, um ihnen bei dem geringsten Anzeichen zur Hilfe zu eilen, wobei sie sich Wettläufe lieferten, um der Erste zu sein. Das sie die Wissenschaftler dabei manches mal anrempelten oder ihnen Dinge aus der Hand zerrten, die noch benötigt wurden, interessierte sie dabei nicht im geringsten.

Ihr bevorzugtes Ziel war David, den sie wohl meinten mit überzogener Höflichkeit von ihren guten Absichten überzeugen zu können. Stattdessen war der junge Wissenschaftler damit beschäftigt sich vor ihnen zu verstecken, um kein Ziel ihrer Attacken zu werden. Zwischen seinen Freunden sortierte er auf einem offenen Platz einige Artefakte.

„Ich glaube hier haben wir alles abgesucht. Was haltet ihr davon, uns dieses eingefallene Haus dort drüben etwas näher anzuschauen. Wenn wir nett fragen, brauchen wir uns nur hinsetzten, während unsere Freunde es für uns wieder zusammen bauen.“ Sagte Trevis und zeigte dann zu einer Häuserruine einige Meter entfernt.

Die Vordere Front des Hauses war vollkommen in sich zusammengebrochen und hatte Teile des Daches sowie der linken Seite mit sich genommen. Der Rest der Wände bröckelte zwar leicht, stand jedoch so stabil da, als wären sie gerade erst erbaut worden. Zwischen Trümmern schauten ein paar viel versprechende, bemalte Objekte hervor.

„Das ist ein netter Gedanke, doch ich fürchte, unsere neuen besten Freunde stehen höchstens im Weg rum. Und wenn überhaupt bauen sie es falsch zusammen.“ Wandte Karl mürrisch ein. Trotzdem griff er zu seinem Rucksack, um sich fertig zu machen.

Mit einem entnervten Stöhnen bemerkte er, wie beide Männer, die sie die ganze Zeit beobachteten, Anstalten machten zu ihnen rüber zu kommen. Ohne sich darum zu scheren, dass sie helfen wollten, ergriff er David am Ellenbogen und zog ihn so schnell es ging zu dem Haus hinüber.

Gemütlich wandte Trevis sich zu Bre`tal, der genau an ihm vorbei gehen musste, um ihn heran zu winken. Der verstand sofort und packte sich den Rucksack der vor dem Wissenschaftler stand, um den anderen so schnell wie möglich zu folgen. Belustigt sah Trevis wie der Jaffa versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie schwer die Tasche war und er fragte sich, ob er vielleicht die Artefakte hätte auspacken sollen.

Kurz nach seinen Kollegen und Tanel traf Trevis an der Ruine ein, wo Karl gerade mit David etwas diskutierte. Gerade konnte er noch miterleben, wie Karl sich bemühte, sie alle so einzuteilen, dass sie sich bei der Durchsuchung nicht gegenseitig auf die Füße traten. Er bezog sogar ihre beiden Helfer ein.

„Ah Trevis wir haben schon entschieden wie wir vorgehen. Du kannst an dem Suchen was vom Eingang übrig ist, David sucht links von dir, Tanel rechts und Bre`tal kann mir bei den hinteren Wänden helfen. Wir suchen von außen nach innen. Alles klar? Dann mal los.“ Erklärte Karl.

Von neuem Enthusiasmus gepackt, die seine geliebte Arbeit wieder in ihm geweckt hatte, lächelte er seinen Kollegen begeistert an. Beide zeigten das gleiche Bild wie er und so wollte Trevis schon über die ersten Trümmer klettern, als ihn eine Hand am Arm packte und zurück hielt.

„Diese Wände könnten einstürzen. Du solltest dich nicht dort aufhalten, Trevis Miller.“ Sagte Bre`tal. Für einen Jaffa zog er den Taori erstaunlich sanft zurück, doch er ließ nicht zu, dass sich Trevis losmachte und schob ihn so zur Seite, dass er selbst zwischen ihm und den Ruinen stand.

„Das ist völlig unsinnig. Trevis ist dafür ausgebildet Schwachstellen im Gestein zu finden. Wenn hier jemand weiß, ob es sicher ist oder nicht, dann er.“ Meldete sich David zu Wort. Wie immer versuchte er logisch mit den beiden zu argumentieren, in der Hoffnung, dass sie wieder anfingen wie früher darauf zu reagieren.

„In der Tat. Doch diese Aufgabe ist sowieso nichts für euch. Wir schaffen das auch sehr gut alleine. Wir werden einfach alles interessante heraussuchen und zu euch bringen.“ Blockte Tanel ab. Der Tok`ra war im Moment der üblichen Logik nicht zugänglich, da er sich mit den Worten des heutigen Morgens beschäftigte.

„Dafür seit ihr doch gar nicht ausgebildet. Ihr könntet wichtige Artefakte übersehen und zwar einfach aus dem Grund, dass ihr nicht wisst, auf was ihr achten müst. Wenn es so einfach wäre, bräuchte uns hier schließlich keiner.“ Versuchte Trevis ihnen zu erklären und hoffte, dass ihre Zuvorkommenheit anhielt.

„Mittlerweile habe ich so viele Artefakte, gesehen die ihr aus den Trümmern entfernt habt, dass ich sehr wohl weiß, worauf ich achten muss. Ihr solltet euch lieber mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen, so könnt ihr wesentlich mehr schaffen, als sonst.“ Warf Bre`tal ein.

Frustriert über so viel Sturheit, warf David ihm einen gequälten Blick zu. Sie fragten sich, wieso diese Außerirdische nicht einfach einen Mittelweg finden konnten, sondern immer von einem Extrem ins andere fallen mussten. Die Frage, ob dies ein allgemeiner kultureller Unterschied war, zwängte sich geradezu auf.

„Kommt schon ihr zwei. Dafür sind wir überhaupt hergekommen. Wir lieben es nun mal in Geröll nach verwertbaren Gegenständen zu suchen, um sie zu analysieren. Das macht uns Spaß und den wollen wir uns auch nicht so einfach nehmen lassen.“ Erklärte David mit sanfter Stimme.

Alle Wissenschaftler, die hier waren, gingen ihrer Arbeit mit der größten Leidenschaft nach. Sie gehörten zu den wenigen Glücklichen, die einen Beruf ausübten, der ihnen wirklich gefiel. Das hier war einer der Gründe, warum er hier Arbeitete und sich überhaupt mit den beiden Männern angefreundet hatte. Er hoffte inständig, sie mit seinen Worten erreicht zu haben.

„Dies hier ist kein Spaß David, sondern Arbeit. Wir werden sie übernehmen und ihr könnt wieder dort hinüber gehen.“ Sagte Tanel und zeigte zurück zu ihrem kleinen Lager. Enttäuscht, dass der Tok`ra ihn missverstanden hatte, suchte David den Blick des Jaffa, nur um dort auf das gleiche Unverständnis zu stoßen.

„Ich hab die Schnauze voll, verdammt!“ Schrie Karl wütend auf. „ David versucht, euch seine Motivation zu erklären, damit ihr ihn versteht und ihr Idioten ignoriert ihn. Ich werde auf zwei Trottel, wie euch, doch keine weitere Rücksicht mehr nehmen. Keine Samthandschuhe mehr für euch, ich mach jetzt, was ich will. Und im Übrigen, ihr seit die miesesten Babysitter, die wir je hatten.“

Völlig überrumpelt starrten ihn alle aus der Gruppe an, als er sich demonstrativ abwandte und sich daran machte Bre`tal zu umrunden, dann hörten sie ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, als wenn Karl gegen etwas getreten wäre. Wie in Zeitlupe sahen die Anwesenden, wie sich das Gesicht des Wissenschaftlers von wütend zu überrascht wandelte, kurz bevor er ein leises „Omph“ von sich gab und nach vorne fiel.

 

~**~*~**~

 

Die Unruhe, die durch die Gruppe von Menschen und Außerirdischen ging, war deutlich spürbar. Immer wieder glitten verstohlene Blicke zu den Männern, die für die ärztliche Versorgung zuständig waren und darauf warteten, dass ihr neuester Patient zu ihnen gebracht wurde.

Die Nachricht, dass die Wissenschaftler zurück kamen, da einer von ihnen verletzt war, hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Zwar sollte nichts schlimmes passiert sein, doch keiner wollte so recht daran glauben, bevor der Beweis nicht an ihnen vorbei ging. So hatte sich mittlerweile fast die ganze Einwohnerschaft der Zeltstadt an ihrem Rand eingefunden.

Jeder wusste das eine Meldung von einer kleinen Verletzung über Funk auf einer fremden Welt innerhalb kürzester Zeit, zu etwas sehr ernsthaftem werden konnte. Eines der Dinge, die Jack O`Neil gerade größte Sorge bereitete, denn er selbst hatte ähnliches bereits mit seinem eigenen Team erlebt. Rechts von ihm hatten erneut Meister Bra`tac und Jakob Carter Posten bezogen.

Zwar hatte Kowalski sie über Funk benachrichtigt, dass alles in Ordnung war und hätte bestimmt Bescheid gesagt, wenn sich der Zustand des Verletzten geändert hätte, doch da war noch etwas anderes, dass ihm Sorgen bereitete. Das es Kowalski war, der ihn Benachrichtigt hatte und nicht die beiden, die eigentlich für diese Aufgabe abgestellt waren.

Während er sich noch Gedanken darüber machte, was diese kleine Information für einen Hintergrund hatte, begannen sich bereits die ersten Gestalten am Horizont abzuzeichnen, die auf ihr Lager zu hielten. Die improvisierte Trage war gut zu erkennen und erleichtert stellte Jack fest, dass sie sich in einem ruhigen Tempo bewegten.

Erst als die Gruppe auf wenige Meter an sie herangekommen war, machte sich das medizinische Personal auf den Weg, um sie abzufangen. Da Jack wusste, dass er ihnen nur im Weg stehen würde, blieb er stehen und wartete, bis sich der Tross bis zu ihm vorgearbeitet hatte. „Wie sieht es aus? Alles bei ihnen in Ordnung, Doktor Waltener?“

„Die übertreiben es etwas, Sir. Das ist nur ein verstauchter Knöchel. Nichts weiter.“ Versicherte der Wissenschaftler. Dabei stellte Jack fest, dass der junge Mann, für seinen Geschmack, etwas zu blass aussah und warf einen fragenden Blick zu dem Arzt, der neben der Trage stand.

„Ich glaube eher, dass er gebrochen ist, Sir. Doch um das genauer festzustellen, möchte ich ihn gern mithilfe der Tok`ra genauer untersuchen, Sir.“ Klärte der Arzt ihn auf. Mit einem Nicken zeigte Jack, dass er die unterschwellige Botschaft verstanden hatte und die Trage setzte ihren Weg fort.

In welchem zustand sich Waltener befand, würde er früh genug erfahren und mit Ärzten zu streiten war grundsätzlich eine schlechte Idee. Um sich herum wich merklich die Spannung aus der Menge, als ihnen klar wurde, dass es sich wirklich um eine harmlose Verletzung handelte.

Während er sich noch nach dem Befinden des Wissenschaftlers erkundigt hatte, war Kowalski neben ihn getreten. Sein Blick folgte immer noch der Trage, als er endlich die Frage stellen konnte, die ihn bereits die ganze Zeit gequält hatte und für die er noch keine ausreichende Antwort gefunden hatte.

„Gibt es eigentlich einen bestimmten Grund, warum ihre Leute ihn hierher getragen haben oder war ihnen einfach nur nach einem bisschen Training zumute?“ Fragte Jack in einem Tonfall, der klar machte, dass ihm die Zweite Begründung wesentlich lieber wäre.

„Es erschien uns wesentlich sicherer, Sir.“ Setzte Kowalski an, was ihm eine verständnislosen Blick von Jack einbrachte. „Doktor Jackson hat mich angefunkt, dass sie dringend Hilfe bei einem Problem bräuchten. Zwar wollte ich gleich wissen, was los ist, doch er meinte, dass ich es mir einfach anschauen müsste. Und er hatte recht.“

„Als ich mit SG2 ankam, war Doktor Waltener bereits verletzt. Doktor Jackson meinte, er wäre über einen Rucksack gestolpert und naja . . . der Tok`ra stritt mit dem Jaffa darüber, wem die Ehre gebühren sollte, ihn zurück in die Zeltstadt zu bringen. Sie diskutierten gerade über irgendwelche . . . merkwürdigen Arten, diese Aufgabe aufzuteilen, da dachte ich mir, wir sollten das lieber übernehmen.“ Endete Kowalski seine erklärung.

„Soll das heißen, sie haben es geschafft, vom einen Ende der Ruinen Stadt zum anderen zu gelangen, bevor die beiden sich darüber geeinigt hatten, wer ihn tragen soll? Während er da gelegen hat und möglicherweise dringend ärztlicher Hilfe bedurft hätte?“ Hakte Jack fassungslos nach.

„Sieht so aus, Sir.“ Bestätigte Kowalski. Die Wut darüber, dass ein Verletzter solange auf medizinische Hilfe warten musste, obwohl dies nicht nötig gewesen war, zeigte sich deutlich. Selbst Jack musste bei soviel Verantwortungslosigkeit hart schlucken, um sich nicht um zudrehen und einfach drauf los zu schreien.

Nach einigen tiefen Luftzügen glaubte er sich genug unter Kontrolle zu haben und drehte sich um. Doch als sein Blick auf die beiden Schuldigen fiel, waren all seine Vorsätze wie weggeblasen und er schrie doch noch los. „Ihr beiden Vollidioten! Könntet ihr mir vielleicht mal erklären, was dieser Unsinn sollte?“

Mit einer gewissen Befriedigung merkte Jack, wie alles um ihn herum völlig still wurde. Da er nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit der beiden und vielleicht aller um sich herum hatte, machte er in einem ruhigeren Ton weiter. „Wisst ihr, bei uns Taori gibt es diesen merkwürdigen Brauch, einen Verletzten so schnell wie möglich ärztliche Hilfe zukommen zu lassen. Ist das bei euch vielleicht anders? Ich meine, ich weiß ihr habt alle eure Symbionten, die euch heilen, aber ich dachte, es wäre mittlerweile zu euch durchgedrungen, dass der Fall bei uns etwas anders liegt.“

„Ich kann dir versichern Jack O`Neil, dass ich meine Jaffa darauf hingewiesen habe, dass ihr keinen Symbionten besitzt und deshalb wesentlich anfälliger für Verletzungen seit.“ Sagte Bra`tac. Der Jaffa hatte ebenfalls den kurzen Bericht von Kowalski mit angehört und war über das Verhalten seines Kriegers verärgert.

„Den Tok`ra dürfte das auch ohne Erklärung bekannt sein, Jack.“ Stimmte Jakob ihm zu. Seine ganze Körperhaltung war zu dem geworden, was Jack früher als „wütenden Vorgesetzten, der nicht zeigen wollte, wie wütend er wirklich war“ identifizierte.

Ihm war klar, dass die beiden nur zu gern bereit waren zu akzeptieren, wenn er dieses kleine Experiment als fehlgeschlagen ansah und ihnen die beiden überließ. Doch wenn es eine Sache gab, die Jack nicht kannte, dann war es aufgeben. Er hatte immer noch etwas Zeit, um die Situation in den Griff zu bekommen und wenn es ihn umbrachte.

„Also wo war das Problem diesmal? Habt ihr euch wieder wie zwei Nachwuchs Castros aufgeführt?“ Hakte Jack nach. Wie zu erwarten, gab keiner der beiden eine Antwort. Ob nun aus Verlegenheit oder weil keiner wusste wer Castro war, konnte er nicht sagen. Während er noch darüber nachdachte, das Beispiel für ein besseres Verständnis mit Systemlords zu wiederholen, wurde er von Daniel unterbrochen.

„Eigentlich waren sie äußerst nett und zuvorkommend, bis hin zu einem Punkt, wo sie gegenseitig miteinander konkurrierten, wer uns hilfreicher war. Am Ende konnten wir keinen Schritt mehr machen, ohne dass uns einer der beiden dabei half. Zwar habe ich versucht herauszufinden, wie sie zu diesem Sinneswandel kamen, doch sie waren nicht sehr gesprächig.“ Endete Daniel mit einem Achselzucken.

„Sie waren zu hilfreich?“ hakte Jack verwirrt nach. „Doktor Delarro sie hatten sich doch bereits mit den zweien angefreundet. Haben sie sich vorher denn nicht hilfsbereit gegeben?“ Fragte Jack. Er hoffte, dass ihm der junge Wissenschaftler vielleicht sagen konnte, in wie weit sich ihr Verhalten gebessert hatte oder nicht.

„Schon, aber die beiden verhalten sich absolut nicht wie die Männer, mit denen ich gearbeitet habe. Sie scheinen alles übertreiben zu müssen und nehmen auf nichts und niemanden Rücksicht.“ Antwortete David barsch. Jack war sehr überrascht zu sehen, dass selbst David mittlerweile genug von dem Verhalten der beiden zu haben schien.

Bis jetzt war er in der Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern, mit Daniel zusammen, am meisten für die beiden eingetreten und hatten ihre Kollegen immer wieder zu überzeugen versucht, dass es nun einmal Probleme zwischen so fremden Kulturen geben konnte. Wenn er so etwas sagte, war von ihm wohl keine weitere Hilfe zu erwarten.

Ohne weitere Umschweife wandte er sich wieder seinen beiden Problemausserirdischen zu. Wie er mit etwas Genugtuung feststellte, hatten Davids Worte die beiden tatsächlich getroffen und er hoffte inständig, dass der Wissenschaftler ihm vielleicht doch etwas geholfen hatte.

„Na gut. Das ihr beiden es endlich mal geschafft habt, so etwas wie Benehmen an den Tag zu legen, ist ganz erfreulich. Doch wie ich vernommen habe, habt ihr noch etwas Probleme bei der Teamarbeit.“ Sagte Jack und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit aller wieder auf sich.

„Welch ein Glück, dass das Militär auf unserem Planeten ganz besondere Trainingseinheiten für Teams entwickelt hat, die wie ihr, nicht in der Lage sind miteinander auszukommen. Da ihr ganz besonders schwere Fälle zu sein scheint, habe ich mich sogar dazu entschieden, euch persönlich zu trainieren. Sollte es nötig sein, sogar die ganze Nacht durch, denn morgen, das verspreche ich euch, werdet ihr kein bedürfnis mehr verspüren, euch gegenseitig zu beweisen, wie toll ihr seit.“

Dabei schaute Jack die beiden so freundlich an, dass jeder der ihn sah unweigerlich ein Stück zurück wich. Allen Menschen war klar, was diese Worte über spezielles Training zu bedeuten hatten. Einige von ihnen waren sogar einmal selbst in der ein oder anderen Form in ihrer Ausbildung Opfer davon geworden.

Die Außerirdischen hingegen konnten sich zwar vorstellen, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte, doch etwas genaueres darunter vorstellen konnten sie sich nicht. So kam es, dass Jakob noch damit beschäftigt war, Bra`tac zu erklären welche lange Tradition ein solches Training hatte, als Jack schon mit seinen neuen Schülern davon stapfte.

Die Menschen hingegen ließen sich noch Zeit die alten Wetten einzulösen und gleich neue abzuschließen, bevor sie anfingen Horrorgeschichten über ihre eigenen Erfahrungen zu erzählen. Ganz zu schweigen von denen aus sicherer Quelle.


	5. Tag 05

Nebel hatte sich zwischen die Zelte des kleinen Lagers geschlichen. Zwar war er nicht sehr dicht, doch der Blick auf die entfernte Ruinenstadt blieb den Beobachtern, die sich am Rand des Camps versammelten, verborgen.

Das störte jedoch nur wenige, da der Großteil von ihnen damit beschäftigt war, einen Jaffa und einen Tok`ra näher zu betrachten. Beide waren mit Schlamm verschmiert und sahen aus, als hätten sie Tage nicht mehr geschlafen, obwohl es in Wahrheit nur eine Nacht sein konnte.

Wilde Spekulationen über das besondere Training, das sie von einem gewissen Taori erhalten hatten, machten die Runde. Viele der Außerirdischen, die sich noch Tags zuvor über die haarsträubenden Geschichten der Taori lustig gemacht hatten, entschieden sich nun doch zum Schweigen.

Die leisen Gespräche wurden nur von einer lauten Stimme gestört, die zu einem wütendem Taori gehörte. „Mir geht's doch wieder prima. Die Tok`ra haben meinen Knöchel doch wieder hin bekommen. Sehen sie denn nicht, ich stehe doch genau vor ihnen.“

Missmutig starrte Jack O`Neil den jungen Mann vor sich an. Nachdem er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatte, da er mit dem Training dieser beiden Möchtegern Wachen beschäftigt gewesen war, besaß er kaum noch Nerven, um sich mit diesem Unsinn zu befassen.

„Nein. Von mir aus lesen sie es mir von den Lippen ab. NEIN. Die Tok`ra haben eindeutig gesagt, dass der Knöchel noch Ruhe braucht und daran werden wir uns halten. Und ich werde jetzt in mein Zelt gehen, eine Runde schlafen und wenn ich wieder aufstehe, werden sie brav in ihrem Zelt sitzen, und irgendeinen langweiligen Wissenschaftskram machen, ist das klar?“ Befahl Jack.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe auf eine Antwort zu warten, da er aus Erfahrung wusste, dass der Mann nur versuchen würde ihn umzustimmen. Erst kurz bevor die kleine Gruppe begonnen hatte sich für den Aufbruch fertig zu machen, war er selbst von seinem kleinen Ausflug wiedergekommen.

Zwar würde er es nie zugeben, doch die beiden hatten ihn ausgelaugt und er wünschte sich jetzt nichts mehr, als sein hartes Feldbett. Soweit es ihn anging, würde er sich nicht mal aus seiner dreckigen Uniform schälen, sondern sich lediglich von den schweren Stiefeln trennen.

 

~**~*~**~

 

„Das ist der letzte Tag, den wir hier sind und ich darf nicht mit. Ist das zu fassen?“ Beschwerte sich Karl lautstark bei seinen Kollegen. Die hatten sich um ihn im Halbkreis versammelt und waren ebenso empört wie er. Kaori hatte ihm tröstend den Arm um die Schultern gelegt.

„Können wir den nichts machen, Daniel? Gibt es den nicht irgendeinen Weg, um Colonel O`Neil umzustimmen? Ich meine sein Knöchel ist doch wirklich besser.“ Fragte sie nach. Alle wussten, dass Daniel der einzige von ihnen war, der in der Lage war den Mann zu überreden, doch er musste sie enttäuschen.

„Ich fürchte dafür ist er im Moment einfach zu schlecht gelaunt. Glaubt mir, da hab ich Erfahrung.“ Sagte Daniel. Resigniert über diese vernichtende Worte, sackten Karls Schultern nach unten. Max trat an ihn heran, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn traurig an.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Hätte ich nicht so viele steinerne Artefakte in meine Tasche gepackt, wärst du bestimmt nicht gestolpert.“

„Lass nur. Wir alle hatten schließlich unseren Spaß dabei zu sehen, wie die beiden sich abmühten, aber keinen Ton von sich geben. So viel Stolz kann einen eben schaden. Zu dumm, dass ich den letzten Tag nicht mit kann, um herauszufinden, was sie diesmal anstellen. Oder wer diesmal hinfällt.“ Sagte Karl.

„Keine Panik. Ich mach reichlich Bilder.“ Sagte Max. Die kleine Digitalkamera baumelte an einem Band von seinem Finger. Alle starrten auf das unscheinbare Ding und wagten es nicht ein Wort zu sagen. Der alte Mann war eine Art Hobbyfotograph, der es sich zur Aufgabe machte mit seinen Bildern nicht nur Artefakte auf Bildern einzufangen, sondern genauso das Alltagsleben seiner Kollegen.

Bei einigen besonders gelungenen Bildern hatte Generell Hammond seinen Status als Vorgesetzter dazu genutzt, sie zu beschlagnahmen. Da Max die Devise vertrat das Leben ungeschönt wieder zu geben, hatte es niemanden überrascht, dass er ein Verbot erhielt nicht wissenschaftliche Fotos zu machen. Zu aller Leidwesen war der Mann jedoch äußerst kreativ, wenn es darum ging, jedes seiner Fotos mit den geltenden Vorschriften überein zu bringen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns jetzt fertig machen.“ sagte Daniel. Alle brachen aus ihrer Erstarrung aus und griffen nach ihren Sachen. Keiner wagte es noch einen Blick in Max Richtung zu werfen. Der einzige von ihnen der zurück bleiben musste, war nicht mehr ganz so betrübt.

 

~**~*~**~

 

David wusste, dass heute der letzte Tag war, an dem sie die Ruinenstadt besuchen konnten. Das er diesen Planeten je wieder sah, war unwahrscheinlich. Die vielen Missionen, die die Taori durch das Stargate führten, boten einen so unermesslichen Schatz an neuen Aussgrabungsstätten, dass er sein ganzes Leben auf ihnen verbringen konnte.

Völlig unberührt lagen die weiten Hügel da. Keine Spur ihrer Anwesenheit war zu sehen. Die Flecken gelben Grases unter ihren Zelten würden kaum Zeit brauchen, um wieder grün zu werden. Der Gedanke, dass hier alles sein würde, als hätte es sie nie gegeben, beruhigte ihn.

Die ersten dunklen Stellen, die sich bei jedem Schritt genauer vom Horizont abhoben, schenkte David besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Jeden Tag hatte er damit verbracht, diese Aussicht zu genießen. Das Bild hatte sich bereits tief in sein Gedächtnis gegraben und jedes Detail sprang vor sein geistiges Auge, bevor er es erkennen konnte.

Diesmal erkannte David erstaunt, dass es einige Schatten gab, die seinem Gedächtnis entgangen waren. Mit jedem Schritt schälten sich Steinformationen heraus, die gestern noch nicht da gestanden hatten. Die genauere Form dieser Gebilde erstaunte ihn noch mehr.

„Sag mal.“ fragte David. „Bilde ich mir das nur ein oder sind die da neu.“ Mit einer Geste deutete er in die Richtung großer kegelförmiger Steinhaufen. Daniel zuckte leicht zusammen, bevor sein Blick sich von den Steinhaufen los riss und zu seinem Freund wanderte.

„Ich glaube . . .“ flüsterte Daniel. „Die können wir unseren Begleitern zuschreiben.“ Verstohlen schaute er zu Bre´tal und dann zu Tanel. Beide starrten düster vor sich hin und gaben nicht die geringste Regung von sich. Weitere Fragen zu diesem Thema ersparte sich David lieber, bis sie allein waren.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter. Mit der Zeit wurden die Steinhaufen immer größer und zogen mehr Blicke aus der Gruppe auf sich. Ihre Begleiter hingegen ignorierten sie weiter. David fragte sich ernsthaft, wie die beiden es in einer einzigen Nacht geschafft haben sollten, so viele Steine zusammenzutragen.

Das vor ihm waren mindestens vier Haufen Steine, die zum Teil höher waren, als ein ganzer Mann. Die einzelnen Steine waren so groß, dass er selbst sie nie hätte hoch heben können. Leicht ärgerlich darüber, dass sie nun doch ihre Spuren in dieser Welt hinterlassen hatten, war das einzig Gute das David sah, dass die beiden hierfür wirklich zusammengearbeitet haben mussten.

 

~**~*~**~

 

Das riesige Gebäude war perfekt erhalten. Wie die meisten der Ruinen bestand es aus einem einzelnen Stockwerk, in dem die Räume mit Mauern voneinander getrennt waren. Das einzig außergewöhnliche an ihm war, dass es mit 40metern Länge und 20metern in der breite deutlich größer war, als alle seine kleinen Brüder um ihn herum.

Zum Leidwesen ihrer Bewacher, hatten sich die Wissenschaftler dazu entschieden sich aufzuteilen, um dieses große Bauwerk zu untersuchen. Zwar hatten sie dagegen argumentiert, doch mussten sie einsehen, dass die Aufspaltung zur schnelleren Untersuchung nötig war. Besonders da sie am nächsten Tag nicht wieder kommen konnten.

Das Staunen bei den Wissenschaftlern war groß, als die beiden nachgaben. Als sie sich jedoch daran machten, auszudiskutieren wie sie die Bewachung am besten regeln sollten, stellten sich alle auf eine längere Wartezeit ein. Umso überraschter waren sie, dass die beiden es in weniger als zehn Minuten schafften. Ohne schreien.

Die beiden trennten sich, um ständig durch die Räume zu streifen, in denen sich ihre Schützlinge befanden. Zwar konnten sie nicht alle gleichzeitig im Auge behalten, doch das störte sie an diesem Tag nicht. Es war ausgemacht worden, dass ein Wissenschaftler erst warten musste, bis beide bei ihm gewesen waren, bevor er den Raum wechseln durfte.

Daniel sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Bre´tal seinen Raum verließ, um zum nächsten zu wechseln. Der Gedanke, dass sich beide Männer heute tatsächlich wie Mitglieder ihrer Spezies verhielten, irritierte ihn immer noch. Gleichzeitig freute es ihn für David, der die ganzen letzten Tage vergeblich versucht hatte, Vernunft in die beiden zu Reden.

Während er über das Wunder nachdachte, wie Jack das geschafft haben mochte und inwiefern die Steinhaufen von heute morgen darin verwickelt waren, arbeitete er weiter. Die Wand vor ihm bestand aus Ornamenten. Viele in den unterschiedlichsten Formen und Farben waren nachträglich angebracht worden. Andere wiederum direkt in die Wand gemeißelt. Der Raum selbst war sehr klein und mit fünf Schritten bereits durchquert.

Nachdenklich strich er mit den Fingern über zwei ineinander geschlungenen Figuren. Die eine sah wie ein stilisierter Hahn aus. Die andere konnte eine Schlange darstellen, die sich um den Hahn wandte. Der Schnabel des Hahns war etwas verdreckt und geistesabwesend versuchte er den Dreck von ihm abzukratzen.

KLICK

„Was . . .“ Erschrocken sah Daniel zu wie das Muster in der Wand verschwand und wich einen Schritt zurück. Doch der Mechanismus, den er gerade in Gang gesetzt hatte, war schneller und Daniel bemerkte ein weiteres Geräusch unter sich. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er schnell verschwinden sollte und er versuchte sich um zudrehen, um zumindest bis zum Türbogen zurück zu weichen. Bevor Daniel die Drehung ganz vollführt hatte, begriff er entsetzt das sein Körper bereits im fallen begriffen war. Seine letzte Erinnerung war die des Hilferufs, den er ausstieß bevor etwas hartes ihm den Atem raubte.

 

~**~*~**~

 

So schnell er konnte, rannte Bre`tal zu dem Raum zurück, aus dem er gerade erst gekommen war. Kaum eine Sekunde nach Daniel Jacksons ersticktem Schrei, war seine Hand zum Kommunikator geflogen, um Tanel zu Hilfe zu rufen. Hinter sich hörte er schwere Schritte die zu Trevis Miller gehörten, nach dem er geschaut hatte.

Kaum war er durch die Tür zu dem Raum gerannt, in dem Daniel Jackson war, nahm er die Situation in sich auf. Kaori Johnson, die näher an diesem Raum gearbeitet hatte, kniete an einem schwarzen Loch und rief hinunter. Von Daniel Jackson war nichts zu sehen.

Die Worte die JackO´Neil an ihrem ersten Tag sagte, kamen ihm wie ein Faustschlag entgegen. Ohne nachzudenken hastete er zu Kaori und zog sie auf die Beine. „Sie dürfen hier nicht knien. Bitte gehen sie zu Trevis Miller an das Ende des Raumes.“

„Aber Daniel.“ Sagte Kaori. Im gleichen Moment trafen die restlichen Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe ein, so dass ihr Protest in der allgemeinen Aufregung unter ging. Durch seinen massiven Körperbau schaffte es Bre`tal, dass nicht alle gleichzeitig in den winzigen Raum stürmten.

„Alle Ruhe!“ schrie Tanel. „Was ist passiert?“ Die Stille, die sich sofort über Gruppe senkte, war unheilvoll. Herrisch schob Tanel alle Wissenschaftler aus dem Weg, um sich einen Weg zu dem Problem zu bahnen.

„Daniel Jackson ist in eine Grube gefallen.“ Sagte Bre`tal knapp. Ein kleiner Muskel an Tanels rechten Auge zuckte. Keiner brauchte mehr etwa zu sagen. Bre`tal versperrte den Wissenschaftlern weiter den Weg durch die Tür. Mit zwei Schritten war Tanel bei der Grube und kniete sich hin.

„Doktor Jackson. Sind sie da? Doktor Jackson!“ Die Worte hallten Tanel aus dem Dunkel entgegen. Angespannt spähte er in die Finsternis, doch seine an das Tageslicht gewöhnten Augen wollten einfach nicht zum Boden durchkommen. Kurz bevor Tanel erneut rufen wollte, hörte er ein leises Stöhnen.

„Doktor Jackson?“ Angestrengt horchte Tanel in die Dunkelheit. Ein leises Rascheln hallte von den Wänden wider. Der Gedanke, das etwas anderes als der Taori dieses Geräusch machte, kam Tanel in den Sinn und er machte sich bereit sofort hinunter zuspringen, sollte es nötig sein.

„Ja.“ Erleichtert stieß Tanel die Luft aus, die er die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte. Wage nahmen seine Augen Bewegungen unter sich wahr. Dann wurde er von einem hellen Licht geblendet und wich zurück.

„Entschuldigung. Das war nur meine Taschenlampe.“ Hörte Tanel aus der Grube. Kurz rieb er sich über die schmerzenden Augen, bevor er sich wieder an den Rand heran wagte. Der kleine Lichtstrahl unter ihm gehörte wirklich zu einer Taschenlampe. Auf dem vier Meter entfernten Boden saß Doktor Jackson. Erleichtert stellte Tanel fest, dass er nicht verletzt aussah.

„Woher haben sie nur das Ding?“ fragte Tanel. Zwar wusste er nicht, was eine Taschenlampe war, den Sinn verstand er um so besser. Was ihn verwirrte war, dass er nichts davon wusste, dass ein solches Gerät auf der Liste für die Ausrüstung stand.

„Standard für jeden Archäologen. Sie glauben gar nicht wie oft wir eine brauchen.“ Erklang es aus der Grube. Dieser Gedanke gefiel Tanel gar nicht, da er sich zu sehr mit der Warnung vor bestimmten angebblich häufig vorkommenden Gefahren deckte.

„Bleiben sie ruhig sitzen. Wir holen sie da so schnell wie möglich raus.“ Mit einem Wink gab er Bre`tal zu verstehen, dass er Hilfe benötigen würde. Der warf noch einen letzten warnenden Blick zu den Wissenschaftlern, um ihnen klar zu machen das sie aus dem Weg bleiben sollten, bevor er sich umdrehte.

„Was ist genau passiert?“ Fragte Bre`tal. Hektisch durchsuchte er Daniels Gepäck, in dem ein Seil verstaut war. Das erste mal das er dies auf der Aufrüstungsliste gelesen hatte, war es ihm noch lächerlich erschienen, doch nun war er dankbar und beunruhigt.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. In dem einen Moment kratze ich noch den Dreck von einem Schnabel, in der nächsten bewegt sich das Ding und ich bin hier unten.“ Bre`tal hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne und starrte mit wachsendem Entsetzen zu Tanel. Der Muskel über Tanels Auge zuckte diesmal mehrmals hintereinander

„Sind sie verletzt? Haben sie Schmerzen?“ Fragte Bre`tal um sie alle abzulenken. Suchend schaute er sich in dem Raum um. Er war völlig leer und die sonst so gegenwärtigen Säulen fehlten, so dass es nichts gab an dem er das Seil befestigen konnte.

„Mir geht es gut. Scheint nichts gebrochen zu sein. Der Aufprall hat mir nur kurz die Luft aus den Lungen geprest. Meinen Kopf hab ich mir allerdings ein bisschen angeschlagen. Aber das sind nur leichte Schmerzen.“ Rief Daniel.

Kurz bevor Bre`tal aufgeben wollte, fiel sein Blick auf das kleine Fenster rechts von der Tür. Der Hacken der am Ende des Seiles war, konnte er hier sicher einhaken. Die Wand sah stabil genug aus, doch er war kein Profi was altes Gestein anging. Wehmütig dachte er daran, dass Karl Waltener sich im Camp befand.

„Ich hab das Seil fest. Wir kommen nach unten und holen sie.“ Rief Bre`tal und trat neben Tanel. Das Seil reichte bis einen halben Meter über den Boden, als er es hinunter ließ. Prüfend zog er, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es sich nicht bei der kleinsten Belastung aus seiner Verankerung löste.

„Das müsst ihr gar nicht. Hier unten ist es fantastisch. Ihr solltet lieber runter kommen.“ Hallte es aus der Grube hoch. Bevor noch einer der beiden reagieren konnte, waren sie von den restlichen Wissenschaftlern umkreist. Keiner von ihnen hatte es bei diesen Worten mehr bei der Tür ausgehalten.

Alle vier riefen gleichzeitig aufgeregte Fragen. Die beiden waren völlig überrumpelt, dass keiner der Wissenschaftler sich im geringsten Sorgen über die immense Gefahr machte, in der sie schwebten. In einer für Bre`tal Augen todesverachtenden Aktion versuchte Trevis sogar nach dem Seil zu greifen, um nach unten zu klettern.

„Es reicht! Zurück zur Tür.“ Befahl Bre´tal wütend. Der Rest hingegen hielt das für eine so gute Idee, dass sie mitkommen wollten. Geflissentlich ignorierten sie den Jaffa, um über die Reihenfolge des Abstiegs zu diskutieren.

Tanel erkannte, dass sie hier nicht die geringste Möglichkeit hatten, um die Wissenschaftler wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu bringen. Mit beiden Händen griff er nach Trevis, um ihm das Seil zu entreißen und ihn von der Grube wegzuziehen. „Sie werden sofort zurück zur Tür gehen.“

„Warum sollte ich, da unten ist es fantastisch.“ Sagte Trevis empört. Der Taori sah nicht so aus als könnte er sich wehren, doch da hatte Tanel sich geirrt. Er brauchte all sein Geschick und seine Kraft, um den Mann bis zur Tür zu schieben.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Tanel, dass Bre`tal sich die Sache leichter machte, in dem er Kaori über seine Schulter geworfen hatte, damit sie nicht entkommen konnte. Ihr lautstarkes Protestieren ignorierte Bre`tal und beschäftigte sich lieber damit, Max mit der freien Hand zur Tür zu ziehen.

Gemeinsam hatten sie es geschafft die beiden Männer bis zur Tür zurück zu drängen, als Tanel auffiel das ihnen jemand fehlte. Hastig suchte sein Blick den kleinen Raum ab, während er weiter Trevis festhielt. Entsetzt sah er, wie ein blonder Haarschopf in der Grube verschwand.

„David du kommst da sofort wieder raus!“ Rief Tanel entsetzt aus. Am liebsten wollte er sofort zu dem Seil springen, doch dann müsste er Trevis loslassen. Die Probleme, die sie dann bekamen waren weitaus größer und David konnte er jetzt nicht mehr aufhalten.

„Warte. Ich stelle mich in die Türöffnung, dann kann ich alle drei in Schach halten.“ Sagte Bre`tal. Einem Rammbock gleich schob er sich an dem Tok`ra vorbei, in die Türöffnung und schaffte es die beiden Männer dabei abzudrängen. Die kleine Lücke, die blieb, versperrte er mit seinem freiem Arm, während er mit dem anderen immer noch die fluchende Kaori hielt.

Erleichtert sprang Tanel zu der Grube und starrte das Seil entlang. Seine Befürchtung war Wirklichkeit geworden, als er sah wie Davids Füße den Boden berührten. Dann zückte der junge Taori ebenfalls eine Taschenlampe, um sich zu Daniel zu gesellen.

„Ihr beiden kommt sofort wieder rauf oder ich hole euch. Da unten könnte es gefährlich sein. Wir müssen erst Verstärkung rufen.“ Rief Tanel. Von seinem Argument unberührt ging David in die Hocke, um etwas zu bestaunen, das Daniel gefunden hatte. Ohne zögern schnappte er sich das Seil, um seine Drohung in die Wirklichkeit umzusetzen.

„Warte du musst erst Verstärkung rufen. Ich bin hier gerade beschäftigt und da unten hast du vielleicht keinen Empfang“ Hielt Bre`tal ihn auf. Erschrocken hielt Tanel inne, der diese einfache Verhaltensregel völlig vergessen hatte. Seine Hand fand den Kommunikator sofort.

„Hier ist Tanel an SG2. Wir haben ernste Schwierigkeiten bitte melden.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schwang der Tok`ra seine Beine über den Rand der Grube, um sich für den Abstieg bereit zu machen.

„Hier Kowalski. Was habt ihr für Schwierigkeiten?“ Kaum merklich zuckte Tanel bei der prompten Antwort zusammen und nahm den Kommunikator wieder in die Hand, als er von unten die Stimme von Doktor Jackson hörte.

„Wow schau nur. Das leuchtet ja wenn man dagegen drückt.“ Das Wissen, die Worte „leuchten“ in einem sehr unangenehmen Zusammenhang von O´Neil gehört zu haben, ließ Tanel Schweiß seine Stirn hinab laufen.

„Doktor Jackson hat was angefasst, das hat sich bewegt, jetzt ist er mit David in einer Grube, in der etwas leuchtet und ich muss sofort hinterher.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, griff Tanel nach dem Seil und hoffte inständig, dass er nicht zu spät kam.

 

~**~*~**~

 

„Verdammt, das hier ist nicht lustig. Lassen sie mich endlich runter.“ Sagte Kaori. Mit rotem Gesicht hing die Wissenschaftlerin über Bre`tals Schulter. Mit ihren Armen versuchte sie sich zumindest in so weit abzustützen, dass ihr Gesicht nicht auf Höhe seines Hinterns war.

„So dass ihr eine Möglichkeit bekommt mich in einem Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit zu überrumpeln? Nein.“ Antwortete Bre`tal. Dabei behielt er die beiden aufgebrachten Männer vor sich im Auge. Er wußte, dass ihr größter Wunsch war, an ihm vorbei in diesen Raum zu kommen. Doch ihre Befehle waren eindeutig und bevor sie nicht das Gelände unter sich gesichert hatten, durfte er keinen vorbei lassen.

„So schön die Aussicht auch ist, die ich gerade genieße“ Sagte Kaori. „Ist ihnen eigentlich klar, was mein Freund tun wird, wenn er hiervon erfährt?“ Ganz entgegen dem üblichen Bild des Jaffa Kriegers zeichnete sich die Röte in Bre`tals Gesicht deutlich ab. Trotzdem blieb er standhaft und sagte kein Wort.

Leises Kichern hielt Kaori davon ab in eine weitere Schimpftirade zu verfallen. An der Stimme erkannte sie, dass es ihr Kollege Trevis sein musste. Bevor sie den Mann fragen konnte, was denn gerade so lustig war, hörte sie das verräterische leise Geräusch.

„Wenn du das fotografierst, bring ich dich um.“ Zischte Kaori wütend. Hinter ihr brach Trevis endgültig in lautes Gelächter aus. „Solltet ihr beide mir nicht helfen, anstatt mich so hängen zu lassen?“ Bei dieser Wortwahl hielt Max sich ebenfalls nicht mehr zurück.

Seufzend ließ Kaori den Kopf Sinken. Wenn diese beiden Kindsköpfe erst mal angefangen hatten, waren sie nicht mehr zu stoppen. Durch den engen Kontakt mit dem Jaffa, merkte sie, dass der Körper unter ihr sich immer mehr verspannte. Sie hoffte nur, dass er mehr Humor besaß, als es den Anschein hatte und wartete darauf, dass sich ihre Kollegen wieder beruhigten.

„Ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen Kaori. Dass ich mich so hinreisen lassen konnte. Natürlich würde ich deinem Freund niemals so etwas zeigen.“ Sagte Max. Die Doppeldeutigkeit, die seine Worte begleiteten, entgingen ihr nicht, so dass ihre einzige Hoffnung darin bestand, den Film in die Finger zu bekommen, bevor sie durch das StarGate gingen.

„Also wenn Bre`tal dich nicht runter lassen will, wie wäre es, wenn wir dich von dieser Seite runter ziehen? Wäre das in Ordnung?“ Fragte Trevis. Der Vorschlag fand Kaoris volle Zustimmung und sie wollte sich bereits nach hinten stemmen, doch der Arm des Jaffa blieb fest, um ihre Beine geschlungen.

„Ihr wollt euch mir nur gleichzeitig nähern, um mich abzulenken und dann gemeinsam zu attackieren. Die jetzige Situation ist für meine Zwecke ausreichend und deshalb bleibt sie auch so.“ Sagte Bre`tal. Die beiden Wissenschaftler die bereits nach Kaori gegriffen hatten, blieben verdutzt stehen.

„Der Typ hat doch einen Sprung in der Schüssel.“ Rief Kaori wütend aus. Strampelnd versuchte sie sich von dem Jaffa zu befreien. Der stahlharte Griff lockerte sich nicht im geringsten, so dass sie nach kurzer Zeit aufgab. Keuchend machte Kaori es sich in ihrer alten Position wieder bequem.

„Weißt du Bre`tal, dass du dieses ganze Theater aufführst, macht doch gar keinen Sinn. Früher oder später werden wir sowieso dort runter kommen, um Untersuchungen anzustellen. Mit diesem Albernen getue verzögerst du nur das Unausweichliche.“ Versuchte Max dem Jaffa zu erklären.

„Meine Befehle sind eindeutig.“ Diesen Satz hatte Kaori von dem Jaffa erwartet. Gelangweilt blendete sie Diskussion aus, die hinter ihr vorging. Bedauernd sah sie zu der Grube, in die bereits zwei ihrer Kollegen verschwunden waren. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend schaute sie an dem Seil entlang und stockte.

„Hey Jungs.“ Unterbrach Kaori die Unterhaltung. Wenn sie nicht dort runter kam, sollte es zumindest ein anderer schaffen. Welche Auswirkungen dies auf den Jaffa hatte, der sie trug war ihr egal. Ganz im Gegenteil wollte sie sich nur für den Ärger rächen, den er ihr gerade machte.

„Unser Freund hier versperrt doch den Eingang, weil er alleine ist und uns sonst nicht zurückhalten könnte, richtig? Sein Tok`ra Kumpel ist jedenfalls nach unten geklettert. Meine rein hypothetische Frage also lautet: Wer bewacht das Fenster?“

Der Körper unter ihr verspannte sich so sehr, dass Kaori glaubte das er platzen müsste. Einige Sekunden passierte nichts, als hätten die beiden nicht begriffen, was sie gesagt hatte. Dann ging alles so schnell, dass ihr selbst die Zeit zum schreien fehlte.

Der Arm der Ihre Beine festhielt, war plötzlich verschwunden und einzig ihr reflexartiger Griff um die Taille des Jaffa, rettete sie vor dem Sturz. Gleichzeitig bewegte sich Bre`tal seitwärts durch die Tür, so dass ihr Kopf nur knapp einer Kollision mit dem Türrahmen entging.

Völlig geschockt kniff Kaori die Augen zusammen. Die Bewegungen von Bre`tal waren so heftig, dass sie es nicht wagte den Griff zu lockern. Die Geräusche um sie herum gehörten zu einem ausgewachsenem Gerangel und es dauerte einige Zeit, bevor wieder etwas Ruhe einkehrte.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass der Typ uns beide erwischt hat.“ Schrie Trevis frustriert. Kaori indessen wagte die Augen wieder zu öffnen und war mit einem völlig anderem Bild konfrontiert, als eben noch. Die Wand auf die sie schaute, gehörte zu einem anderen Raum. Dort sah sie Max, der fest von einer Hand am Arm gehalten wurde.

Stück für Stück wurde sie sich ihrer neuen Position bewusst. Leider beinhaltete es die Tatsache, gegen was sich ihr Gesicht da gerade schmiegte und dass sie nichts daran ändern konnte. Ihr Gesicht wurde so heiß, dass Bre`tal es wahrscheinlich noch durch seine Hose spüren konnte.

„Kaori tu was. Du musst ihn ablenken oder so.“ Sagte Trevis. Zwar konnte sie ihn nicht sehen, aber Max nickte zustimmend in ihre Richtung. Kaori wusste, dass sie sich aus ihrer momentanen Lage nicht befreien konnte, ohne einen Sturz auf harten Steinboden in Kauf nehmen zu müssen. Bei ihrem Pech mit dem Kopf voran.

Eine Ablenkung aus dieser Position heraus wollte ihr ebenfalls nicht einfallen. Was konnte einen Jaffa Krieger denn schon ablenken? Oder besser gefragt, was konnte einen Mann ablenken? In dem Wissen, dass diese Situation gar nicht mehr peinlicher werden konnte, fasste sie den Entschluss und verlagerte ihren Halt auf den linken Arm.

„Wagt es bloß nicht meinem Freund etwas davon zu erzählen.“ Sagte Kaori. Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug löste sie ihren rechten Arm von Bre`tals Taille und griff zu. Den Jaffa Fluch, den sie daraufhin hörte, sollte Kaori ihr ganzes Leben lang verfolgen.

 

~**~*~**~

 

Kaum das Tanels Füße den Boden berührten, hechtete er zu der Stelle, an der die beiden Wissenschaftler knieten. Die Wand an der sie sich befanden war fünf Meter entfernt. Die genauen Maße des Raumes selbst verloren sich für den Tok`ra in der Dunkelheit.

„Ihr tretet sofort von der Wand dort weg.“ Verlangte Tanel. Als er näher kam, sah er das sie nicht vor der Wand selbst, sondern einem kleinem eckigen Kasten, knieten. Von dem Knöchelhohen Artefakt ging ein merkwürdiges rötliches Licht aus, dass sich in Wellen bewegte.

Die Wissenschaftler nahmen von seinen Worten keine Notiz und fingen an das Artefakt abzutasten. Nicht einmal sein stürmisches Auftreten brachte ihm ein Zucken ein. Ohne weiter zu zögern, ergriff Tanel beide Männer beim Kragen und zog sie mit all seiner Kraft hoch.

„Verdammt Jack . . .“ schrie Daniel und stockte. Verwirrt rückte er seine Brille wieder zurecht, um den Tok`ra zu mustern. „Oh Tanel, ich dachte du wärst jemand anders. Wann bist du überhaupt hier runter gekommen?“

„Wo sind denn die anderen? Holen sie erst die Ausrüstung, bevor sie nachkommen?“ Fragte David. Konzentriert spähte er zu dem hellem Quadrat, das sich deutlich gegen die Schwärze abhob. Dabei versuchte er sich zu drehen, doch Tanel ließ ihn nicht los.

„Nein kommen sie nicht und wir werden ganz schnell wieder dort hinauf klettern.“ Ungeachtet ihrer lautstarken Proteste zerrte Tanel die Taori in Richtung des Seils. Keiner der beiden war wirklich kräftig genug, um nennenswerten Widerstand zu leisten und Tanel bekam sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit an ihren Bestimmungsort

„Los rauf da mit euch.“ Unsanft schob er Daniel direkt vor das Seil, während er David weiter in einem eisernen Griff festhielt. Ein paar Sekunden blickte der überrascht zu der Öffnung hinauf. Dann verschränkte Daniel seine Arme vor der Brust und machte keinerlei Anstalten mehr sich zu bewegen.

„Nein. Wir werden hier unten bleiben. Warum sollten wir auch hinauf klettern, wenn unsere Arbeit hier unten ist?“ Daniels Blick ging genau an ihm vorbei zu David. Überrumpelt erwiderte dieser den Blick, bevor sich sein Körper straffte und er Daniels Pose imitierte.

Der Drang, die beiden auf der Stelle anzuschreien, flackerte kurz in Tanel auf. Die Gewissheit, dass dies bei keinem der beiden sturen Taori eine Wirkung erzielen würde, ließ ihn jedoch wieder abflauen. Die Möglichkeit, die beiden zu überreden, verwarf er kurz danach.

„In Ordnung. Dann werden wir drei eben hier stehen und warten bis die Verstärkung kommt.“ Daniel öffnete und schloss seinen Mund immer wieder, als wolle er protestieren. Von Davids Seite hingegen, erntete er lediglich wütende Blicke.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln hielt er beide Taori weiterhin fest und machte sich innerlich dazu bereit die aufkommende Diskussion zu ignorieren. Auf die Stille, die folgte, war er nicht vorbereitet. Bis jetzt hatten die Taori immer wieder versucht ihren willen durch stundenlanges Reden durchzusetzen.

Misstrauisch beäugte Tanel Daniel und legte die Stirn in Falten. Die genaue Betrachtung von David alarmierte ihn noch mehr. Beide Taori tauschten Blicke und kleine Gesten aus. Der einzige plausible Grund war, dass sie etwas vorhatten.

Plötzlich schaute David ihn direkt an und fing an ein paar Worte zu sprechen. Dabei verstand er kein einziges Wort, denn die Sprache gehörte zu einer, der vielen ausgestorbenen, die es gab. Nicht einmal sein Symbiont konnte sich an eine vergleichbare erinnern.

„Was?“ Kaum hatte er die Worte gesagt, grinste David über das ganze Gesicht. Die Frage vergessen fing er an mit Daniel zu sprechen, der eifrig antwortete. Tanel hingegen brach langsam der Schweiß aus, denn er wusste, dass sie eine Strategie gegen ihn besprachen.

Ihre Diskussion dauerte einige Minuten bevor sie so schnell verstummte, wie sie aufgekommen war. Beide machte einen Schritt aufeinander zu, so dass sie nebeneinander standen. Grinsend drehten sie sich um, bis sie in die gleiche Richtung schauten.

Daniel begann wieder etwas in der fremden Sprache zu sagen. Die langen Pausen zwischen den einzelnen Worten ließen Tanel stutzen. Unbewusst rührte sich dabei eine Erinnerung und sein Griff an den Kragen der beiden Taori wurde noch fester.

Plötzlich stürmten die beiden Männer mit aller Kraft vor. Zwar konnte er beide weiterhin festhalten, aber Tanel wurde von dem Lichtkegel der Deckenöffnung weggeschleift. Erst als er seine Überraschung überwand, wurde ihm klar, was die beiden versuchten.

Hart stemmte er seine Fersen in den Boden und bot all seine Kraft auf, um sie zu stoppen. Senkrecht stand er, sein ganzer Körper war so angespannt, dass die Muskeln an seinem Hals hervortraten. Trotz ihres Stillstandes gaben die beiden nicht auf zu ziehen.

„Ihr zwei . . .“ keuchte Tanel. „ . . . gebt schon auf . . . ich lass nicht los.“ Die erwartete Aufgabe blieb nach Tanels Appell aus. Stattdessen begann Daniel von neuem etwas in der fremden Sprache zu sagen.

Wie es sich anhörte, das Gleiche wie zuvor. Mit Schrecken wurde Tanel klar, dass es sich um einen Countdown handelte. Das war also noch nicht alles gewesen. Falls sie glaubten, dass sie es schaffen konnten, in dem sie diesmal in verschiedene Richtungen liefen, hatten sie sich geirrt.

Hastig versuchte er sich an die Reihenfolge der Worte zu erinnern, die Daniel gerade sprach. Doch jeder Gedanke daran wurde zunichte gemacht, als er hinter sich das Fluchen eines Jaffa aus der Öffnung in der Decke hörte.

Nur am Rande nahm er das zurrende Geräusch vor sich wahr, denn seine Gedanken kreisten um den Ärger, den es oben gab. Erst das Gefühl, den Halt zu verlieren, als die Kragen der beiden Taori zu ihm schnellten, holte ihn ins hier und jetzt zurück. Eine Sekunde, bevor sein eigenes Gewicht ihn auf den Boden warf und alle Luft aus seinen Lungen presste.

„Meinst du es geht ihm gut?“ Davids Stimme brach nur langsam bis zu dem verwirrten Tok`ra durch. Sie kam von seiner linken Seite und war ein ganzes Stück entfernt. Das schloss aus, dass den beiden Taori das Gleiche wie ihm passiert war.

„Bestimmt. Außerdem hätte ich das nicht vorgeschlagen, wenn er sich dadurch ernsthaft verletzen könnte.“ Mit einer erstaunlichen Klarheit hörte er Daniels Stimme. Mit tödlicher Gewissheit hielt er die beiden Jacken, die er noch umklammerte hoch und verfluchte die Erfindung der Taori, die sich Reißverschluss nannte.

„Ihr zwei.“ Wütend sprang Tanel auf und rannte so schnell er konnte auf die beiden Taori zu. Zwar konnte er nichts in der Dunkelheit sehen, doch die erschrockenen Stimmen verrieten den Standort ihrer Besitzer. Seine Hoffnung war, die beiden zu erwischen, bevor sie sich aufteilten.

Am Rande seines Geistes wunderte er sich noch über die Größe des unterirdischen Raumes, als sein linker Fuß gegen etwas trat. Schmerzhaft erkannte er, dass es ein Steinblock sein musste, bevor sein eigener Schwung ihn mit sich riss.

Reflexartig warf Tanel seine Arme nach vorne. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass sie nicht auf ein weiteres Hinderniss trafen, sondern den Boden erreichten. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung rollte er sich ab. Dabei benutzte er noch die gleiche Bewegung, um sich wieder aufzurichten.

Kurz seinem hartem Training als Tok`ra dankend hielt er inne, um sich neu zu orientieren. Erneut lauschte er auf die Stimmen der Taori, um vorzupreschen, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass etwas hinter ihm anfing zu leuchten.

Langsam drehte er sich um und erblickte den Grund für seinen Fall in einem blassen grünem Licht getaucht. Fasziniert starrte er den kleinen Quader an, der immer neue Lichtmuster auf seiner Oberfläche erzeugte.

Langsam schob sich ein faustgroßes dreieckiges Stück der Oberfläche zurück und das Licht wurde noch intensiver. Entsetzt wich er vor der kleinen glühenden Kugel zurück, die aus dem Loch schwebte und 1 ½ Meter darüber stehen blieb. Er hörte noch Davids Schrei, er solle sich auf den Boden werfen, doch er hatte keine Chance mehr zu reagieren. Mit tödlicher Genauigkeit schnellte die Kugel auf ihn zu.

 

~**~*~**~

 

Ein Gefühl des stummen Entsetztens machte sich in Jack o`Neil breit, als er die Gestalt vor sich betrachtete. Kowalskis Funkspruch über die versteckte Katakombe in der es anscheinend Alien Technologie gab, hatte ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen zurückgelassen

Zwar war genau das einer der Gründe für ihre Untersuchungen, doch die Möglichkeit einer tödlichen Bedrohung war immer gegenwärtig. Gerade, als er seine Leute im Camp zusammengetrommelt hatte, um sich selbst ein Bild von der Lage zu machen, war der zweite Funkspruch gekommen.

Wie es aussah hatte es Probleme gegeben und sie waren so schnell wie möglich zu den genannten Koordinaten geeilt, die sie in einen Raum eines großen Gebäudes geführt hatten. Trotz Kowalskis Warnung hatte ihn nichts auf all das hier vorbereiten können. So etwas hatte er in seiner ganzen Laufbahn noch nicht gesehen und es blieb ihm nichts anderes, als nach einer Antwort zu fragen. „Kowalski?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Sir. Er ist schon die ganze Zeit so und bestreitet, dass je etwas passiert wäre. Dabei war die Situation, in der wir ihn gefunden haben doch etwas . . .“ Nach Worten suchend zuckte Kowalski die Schultern.

Jack schaute wieder zu dem Jaffa, der eigentlich dazu abgestellt war ihre Wissenschaftler zu bewachen. Die Aufgabe an sich hatte Bre`tal erfüllt, denn es ging ihnen allen gut, doch anscheinend galt das nicht für den Jaffa selbst.

Auf die einfache Frage was passiert war, hatte Bre`tal weggeschaut, war knallrot geworden und beteuerte, dass überhaupt nichts passiert sei. Rot! Jaffa wurden nicht rot. Bis heute hatte Jack einfach angenommen, dass es für Jaffa biologisch einfach unmöglich war.

Bei seiner zweiten Frage, die die Position betraf, in der SG2 ihn gefunden hatte, war es sogar noch schlimmer gewesen. Bre`tal gab ihm darauf überhaupt keine Antwort und ein paar Sekunden lang hatte es ausgesehen, dass er ihm umkippte, weil der Rest seines Körpers zu wenig Blut abbekam.

Kowalski hatte berichtet, dass sie Bre`tal vor einer Ecke stehend gefunden hatten. Waltener und West hatten mit etwas Abstand neben ihm gestanden und auf ihn eingeredet. Wie sich herausstellte war in der Ecke eine sehr nervöse Kaori Johnson die Bre`tal anstarrte und nicht von diesem Platz weg ließ.

Obwohl der Jaffa nicht die geringsten Anzeichen zur Gewaltbereitschaft zeigte, benötigte Kowalski einiges an Überredungskunst, um die junge Wissenschaftlerin aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien. Nachdem Bre`tal aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand aufgewacht war, sagte er nur noch aus, dass alles in bester Ordnung war.

Die Wissenschaftler sagten ebenfalls, dass sie nicht wussten, was passiert war. Kowalski hingegen glaubte, dass sie logen. Irgendwie hatte Jack ebenfalls dieses ungute Gefühl, dass hinter der Situation mehr steckte als die beteiligten zugeben wollten.

Er sollte diese Sache später mit Bra`tac klären. Die Möglichkeit von den drei etwas zu erfahren, war mehr als gering. Die waren verschwiegener als ein Taubstummer, wenn sie wollten. Vielleicht hatten sie bei dem Jaffa mehr Glück.

Das brachte ihn allerdings zu Problemkind Nummer zwei. So sehr wie der Anblick des erröteten Jaffa beängstigend war, so sehr wollte er bei dem Blick zum Tok`ra los lachen. Natürlich hielt er sich zurück, um den armen Mann nicht noch mehr zu demütigen.

Tanels Zusammenstoß mit der Alien Technologie war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Damit meinte Jack nicht einmal die große rote Beule, die sich auf der Stirn des Tok`ra abzeichnete. Es war viel mehr die grünliche Färbung, die sich über Gesicht und Oberkörper zog.

Glücklicherweise nichts gefährliches, wie die Ärzte versicherten. In ein paar Wochen sah Tanel wieder wie ein normaler rosiger Mensch aus. So weit es den Tok`ra anging waren anscheinend Reißverschlüsse an seinem Zustand schuld.

Eine bessere Erklärung hatte Kowalski nicht aus ihm herausbekommen. Jack selbst wollte es erst gar nicht versuchen. Die beiden sahen aus, als hätten sie heute die Hölle mitgemacht und es war besser das ganze auf Morgen zu verschieben. Eine Sache blieb allerdings noch zu erledigen.

„Ich muss sagen . . . das habt ihr prima hin bekommen“ Zwei Paar verwirrte Augen richteten sich auf Jack. „Eure Methoden waren vielleicht etwas merkwürdig, aber keiner meiner Leute ist zu Schaden gekommen und das ist das Wichtigste. Mein Gott, ich hätte nicht mal damit gerechnet, dass ihr zwei Tage durchhaltet. Stattdessen habt ihr es geschafft einen Haufen verrückter Wissenschaftler von Alien Technologie fernzuhalten, die zum Greifen nah war, bis Verstärkung eintrifft. Und das ohne auch nur einen von ihnen K.O. zu schlagen, das ist eine ordentliche Leistung.“

Völlig benommen starrten die beiden Außerirdischen zu dem Menschen. Zwar hatte Jack nicht unbedingt Luftsprünge erwartet, aber doch so etwas wie eine Positive Reaktion. Die beiden hatten eine Ruhepause nach dem ganzen Stress wohl doch nötiger, als er gedacht hatte.

„Wisst ihr Jungs . . .“ Sagte Jack. „Wegen dem ganzen Zeugs, dass wir da unten gefunden haben, werden wir an unseren Aufenthalt sogar noch eine Woche dranhängen müssen. Ich werde Bra`tac und Carter sagen, dass ich mit eurer Leistung völlig zufrieden bin und mich freuen würde, wenn ihr weiter auf unsere Wissenschaftler aufpasst. Ganz ohne Aufsicht. Na was sagt ihr?“

Bei den entsetzten Gesichtern der beiden dachte Jack darüber nach, ob sie vielleicht doch Verletzungen hatten, von denen sie nichts ahnten. Er hatte angenommen, dass es die beiden mit Stolz erfüllen würde, dass er sie vor ihren Vorgesetzten lobte. „Was ist denn?“

Aus ihrer Starre erwacht, wandten die beiden sich ihrem einstigen Erzfeind zu und unterhielten eine stumme Unterredung. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich zunickten und Jack brannte darauf, zu erfahren, worüber sie sich anscheinend gerade einig geworden waren.

„Ich spreche hier für uns beide, wenn ich sage, dass wir nun in der Lage sind zu akzeptieren, dass wir gleichzeitig mit David befreundet sind, aber . . .“ Sagte Tanel. Dann warfen er und Bre`tal sich noch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie dem verdutzten Menschen gleichzeitig antworteten.

„Wir geben auf.“

„Wir geben auf.“

 

~**~*~**~

 

Unten in den riesigen Katakomben begannen die Menschen, Tok`ra und Jaffa die weite Dunkelheit mit Licht zu vertreiben, um sich einen Überblick über diese Hinterlassenschaft einer fremden Kultur zu verschaffen.

Unter ihnen befand sich eine kleine aufgeregte Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern, die nicht einmal ahnte, dass sie heute zwei Mitglieder der stolzesten Spezies im All in die Knie gezwungen hatten.

 

 

~**~*~**~ Ende ~**~*~**~


End file.
